Otomotif
by KazekageLaxy
Summary: [Squel Up! Chap 8 up] Kyungsoo mendapat tugas mendampingi Mahasiswa pindahan asal Jepang bernama Yuta dan Nana. Sementara Jongin, si mantan Iljins dan seorang Mahasiswa Mechanical Engineering yang sangat mencintainya itu merasa cemburu! Its KaiSoo [Kai&Kyungsoo] GS/Gender Switch. Fluffy, Sweet Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Otomotif**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other cast**

 **Genre : GS/Gender Switch, Romance, Fluffy**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by ; Miss Galaxy (Laxy)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO! KAI KYUNGSOO MINE & KAISOO LAXY MINE XDD!**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **Enjoy & Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kau tahu tidak kenapa aku belajar otomotif?"**

" **Memang kenapa?"**

" **Agar aku nanti bisa menjaga, memperbaiki dan merawatmu seperti aku memperlakukan mesin-mesinku.."**

" **YA! AKU BUKAN MESIN!"**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kudengar kau seorang Iljins, apa benar?"**

" **Hem."**

" **Kenapa?"**

" **Kau ingin tahu?"**

" **Iya,"**

" **Karna jika aku seorang Iljins, aku bisa melindungimu dengan kekuasaanku. Bahkan tidak akan ada lelaki lain yang bisa melirikmu karna mereka takut padaku,"**

" **Cih. Gombal, kau tahu!"**

 **.**

 **.**

Materi hari ini berakhir saat Kang Songsaenim membunyikan bel kecil diatas mejanya. Guru yang baru menikah dua bulan yang lalu itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengemasi buku-bukunya.

"Kita tutup materinya sampai disini. sampai jumpa dan semoga malam minggumu menyenangkan." Kang Daesung tersenyum ramah kemudian meninggalkan kelas setelah mahasiswa-siswi disana berseru mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat tergopoh membereskan perlatan belajarnya. Gadis berambut lurus sepinggang itu mengangguk kecil.

"Chanyeol sudah menungguku didepan,"

"Mau berkencan?" Tebak Kyungsoo dan tebakan gadis bermata bulat itu benar. Baekhyun memamerkan senyum imut kearahnya.

"Yep! Bagaimana denganmu?" Balas Baekhyun, gadis itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinganya, menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Entahlah." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas pendek, gadis itu membereskan peralatan belajarnya dengan lemah. "Jongin bilang akan mengajakku pergi besok pagi, tidak tahu juga sih. Dia belum menghubungiku."

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya, gadis itu mengabaikan pacarnya yang sudah menunggu demi menatap sahabatnya dengan raut serius.

"Dia tidak mengajakmu pergi nanti malam?" Kyungsoo hanya menggelang sebagai jawaban.

"Aish. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan mesin-mesinnya itu. Ck! Dasar anak otomotif. Kau sih, mau juga pacaran dengan anak dari falkutas itu. mereka pasti lebih mementingkan eksperimen mesin mereka daripada pacar mereka. Iya tidak?" Baekhyun terkekeh saat mendapati Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya maju. "Lagipula.." Lanjutnya sampil menyampirkan tas pink kepunggungnya. "Anak otomotif itu pasti bau OLI. HAHA!" Baekhyun sengaja menekan kalimat akhirnya.

"YA! Sialan! Kau mengejek pacarku ya?" Pekik Kyungsoo tidak terima yang dibalas kikikan dari Baekhyun.

"Kudengar pacarmu itu juga seorang Iljins ya? Wah pasti menyeramkan sekali. Apa sih yang kau lihat dari Jongin sampai-sampai kau mau pacaran dengannya?" Pertanyaan blak-blakan Baekhyun barusan membuat Kyungsoo membisu. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Namun dia tidak bisa menolak saat Jongin menyatakan cintanya waktu itu.

"Catat ya! Iljins itu buruk!"

"Aku tahu," Sewot Kyungsoo.

"Terserah, yang penting aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Aku pergi dulu ya, My lovely Prince Channie sudah menungguku. Byee gadis bermata bulat yang ditinggal memperbaiki mesin oleh pacarnya! HAHA!" Sial! Sementara Baekhyun sudah ambil langkah seribu sambil melambai cantik, Kyungsoo merengut ditempat, gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu membereskan mejanya dengan sebal.

"Mentang-mentang Chanyeol dari falkutas kedokteran, seenaknya saja mengatai pacarku! Dasar cabe, issh." Kyungsoo masih menggerutu, setelah selesai memasukkan semua buku kedalam tasnya, gadis manis itu segera beranjak keluar kelas. Kaki pendeknya berjalan santai keluar dari gedung falkutasnya tanpa tentu arah mau kemana.

"Tapi..benar juga sih, bahkan sampai saat ini Jongin tidak mengubungiku." Ternyata Kyungsoo masih memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Gadis itu meraih ponsel didalam tasnya –sekedar mengecek apa ada pesan– dan dia mengerang kecewa karna tidak ada panggilan masuk ataupun pesan, terutama dari Jongin yang notabe adalah kekasihnya. Aish! Pasti dia asik sendiri dengan mesin-mesinnya.

Well, hubungan keduanya memang baru berjalan seminggu ini. Masih seumur biji jagung bukan? Waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk Kyungsoo mengerti semua seluk beluk tentang Kim Jongin. Biar kuceritakan sedikit, keduanya memang sudah bertemu sekitar sebulan yang lalu karna sebuah ketidak sengajaan di lorong kampus, berawal dari perkenalan, pendekatan dan terakhir Jongin menyatakan cintanya dengan sebuket mawar merah yang –sialnya– tidak bisa Kyungsoo tolak. Pesona Jongin terlalu kuat sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengatakan tidak saat dia meminta Kyungsoo menjadi pacarnya. Gadis itu memang dari awal tertarik dengan Jongin meskipun catatan hidup Jongin terbilang tidak baik. Mantan Iljins saat sekolah senior dan beberapa catatan criminal seperti tawuran atau memukul teman. Entahlah, Kyungsoo merasa Jongin tidak seperti itu, dia bahkan tidak menemukan apa yang orang katakan tentang Jongin. Lelaki itu mungkin memang iljins, tapi Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah melihat raut dingin lelaki itu saat mereka bersama.

"Apa aku kekelasnya saja ya?" Kyungsoo bermonolog ria. Kemarin Jongin bilang akan mengajaknya pergi berkencan saat hari minggu sih. Ah, Kyungsoo akan menggunakan alasan ini untuk pergi kesana, meminta klarifikasi tentang rencana besok. Setelah merapikan diri sejenak, Kyungsoo kemudian melangkah yakin kearah utara universitasnya tempat falkutas otomotif milik Jongin berada. Dia harus sedikit demi sedikit mengenal siapa itu Kim Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menatap gedung berjajar didepannya dengan bingung. Pasalnya dia belum pernah mendatangi gedung ini meski bangunan ini merupakan salah satu bagian dari universitasnya. Gadis itu menatap bagunan berbentuk persegi mirip kubus dengan mayoritas berisi manusia berjenis kelamin lelaki yang tengah berlalu-lalang –didepannya dengan tatapan linglung harus mencari kekasihnya digedung bagian mana diantara banyaknya manusia disini. Dia tidak tahu dimana letak kelas Jongin, dia hanya tahu jika Jongin berada di falkutas Otomotif. Apa dia harus menghubungi Jongin dan memintanya mendatanginya? Ya, ide bagus. Tapi.. ini bukan bagian dari kejutan dong. Saat gadis itu dalam mode bingungnya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, sontak membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Hallo. Kau mencari siapa?" Gadis manis bermata mirip rusa dengan rambut warna caramel itu tersenyum manis kearahnya. Kyungsoo mengedip sekali sebelum tersenyum gugup. Mungkinkah gadis ini belajar difalkutas ini?

"Um..a-aku..aku mencari Jongin," Jawab Kyungsoo gugup. Gadis didepannya melebarkan diameter matanya sebelum menatap Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

"Apa kau Kyungsoo? Kekasih Jongin?" Pekiknya dengan kegembiraan yang terlihat sangat kentara, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak, gadis itu mengedip mencerna bagaimana gadis bermata rusa ini mengetahui namanya, bahkan statusnya dengan Jongin. Wow! Apakah berita hubungannya dengan Jongin sudah tersebar? Kk! Ahya, Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Jongin itu seorang iljins ya.

"Um. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu aja! Namaku Luhan. Sehun adalah sahabat Jongin dan dia adalah kekasihku, jadi hal yang wajar jika aku mengetahuinya. Wah.. ternyata kau sangat manis ya, ayo kuantarkan menemui Jongin.." Gadis bermata rusa itu terus berbicara tanpa henti sambil membawa tangan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju salah satu gedung yang Kyungsoo yakini sebagai tempat Jongin berada saat ini ;tanpa membiarkan Kyungsoo berfikir untuk mencerna ucapan gadis bernama Luhan ini. Kyungsoo menurut sampai keduanya tiba disebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti sebuah garasi dan terpencil di dalam gedung. Ada beberapa mobil dengan kap depan yang terbuka serta mesin-mesin dalam proeses pembuatan yang terlihat asing dimata Kyungsoo. Luhan berhenti didepan garasi tersebut dan tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin berada didalam bersama mobilnya. Kau cari saja mobil berwarna merah dan Jongin ada disana, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku harus pergi.." Luhan terlihat menyesal dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum manis.

"Tidak apa-apa. terimakasih ya Luhan sudah membantuku," Kyungsoo menepuk pundaknya dengan senyum kecil.

"Well, kurasa kita bisa menjadi teman," Luhan mengedip. "Sampai nanti, byee.." Kemudian melangkah pergi sambai melambai manis kearah Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat itu menghela nafas pendek saat tubuh Luhan yang mugil sudah hilang dibalik tikungan, kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah masuk mencari-cari mobil yang Luhan maksud. Ruangan ini terlihat asing, dipenuhi oleh suara mesin dan beberapa lelaki yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka, ada beberapa yang bersiul menggoda kearahnya **.** Yeah sedikit kaget saat melihat wanita masuk ketempat ini, itu membuat Kyungsoo takut dan melangkah semakin cepat saat matanya menangkap sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna merah diujung ruangan. Gadis itu berdiri dua meter didepan mobil tersebut namun tidak menemukan pacarnya disana.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo tidak salah dengarkan saat Luhan mengatakan Jongin berada disini? Gadis itu masih memanggil sambil celingukan mencari Jongin disekitar sana.

"Jongin?" Tapi dimana Jongin? Kyungsoo yang bingung mulai meremas kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan.

"Jong-"

"Kyungie?" Tak ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan manis itu selain Jongin. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati tubuh Jongin keluar dari bawah mobil. Lelaki itu terlihat berantakan sekali, baju dan celana yang kotor oleh noda, rambut blondenya yang acak-acakan, Kyungsoo masih bisa menerima itu. Namun yang membuat Kyungsoo menyesal adalah sebatang rokok yang terselip disudut bibir Jongin. Perkenalan mereka yang singkat membuat Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui fakta bahwa Jongin seorang perokok. Lelaki itu bangkit mendekati Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Ak-aku.." Kyungsoo terpaku pada rokok disudut bibir Jongin dan lelaki itu mulai peka, dia menghisap rokonya sekali sebelum membuangnya ke tong sampah kecil disampingnya. Benar! Jongin belum sepenuhnya terlepas dari sosok Iljinsnya.

"Maaf!"

"Um." Kyungsoo menggelang, gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya ingin menemuimu saja, tadi aku bertemu gadis bernama Luhan dan dia yang mengantarku kemari."

"Oh. Kau bertemu dengannya?" Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan gumanan. Gadis manis itu mulai memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun tentang status Jongin sebagai anak otomotif dan pengaruhnya. Well, ucapan Baekhyun benar juga sih. Penampilan Jongin sangat berantakan, apalagi noda-noda khas mesin dibagian kemejanya itu. um..membuat Kyungsoo sedikit..ilfeel. Tapi, ini hanya praktek kan? Bagian dari pembelajaran bukan. Untuk apa merasa ilfeel dengan pacar sendiri? Lagi pula meski Jongin penuh noda OLI yang membuat pacarnya semakin terlihat hitam –kulit Jongin memang hitam– lelaki itu tetap tampan kok. Kulitnya eksotis, bukan hitam. Kyungsoo harus menyangkal opini Baekhyun tentang ini.

"Dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu." Jongin melepas kemeja kotornya membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya hanya terbalut kaus putih tipis.

"Hem. Dia terlihat senang saat bertemu denganku tadi," Jongin tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Luhan yang keras kepala itu akhirnya bisa bertemu kekasihnya juga setelah beberapa hari ini merengek minta dikenalkan.

"Kelasmu sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan gadis itu menurut saat Jongin menariknya duduk di kursi kayu panjang yang ada disana.

"Apa kau masih dalam pembelajaran?"

"Tidak!" Jongin mengusap rambutnya kebelakang. "Hanya praktek kecil, aku sedang mengecek mesin mobilku saja." Dia menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum tampan, senyum yang membuat Kyungsoo rasanya ingin meleleh ditempat. Pesona Jongin tidak bisa ditolak.

"Mau minum?" Tawar Jongin.

"Aku tidak haus," Jawab Kyungsoo. Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya dan mendekati mobil Jongin yang masih dalam posisi 'daur ulang' dengan keempat ban terlepas dan kap terbuka.

"Apa kau yang kan memperbaiki ini?" Kyungsoo menunjuk mesin-mesin mobil itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Menurutmu siapa lagi?" Jongin bangkit mendekati Kyungsoo dan berdiri dibelakang tubuh gadisnya. "Setiap siswa yang memasuki falkutas otomotif wajib mampu melakukan hal ini,"

"Oh. Lalu fungsinya ini sebagai apa?" Kyungsoo menunjuk sepasang kabel berwarna biru yang terangkai dengan rumit dicelah mesin.

"Itu kabel utama mesin, jika kau memotongnya maka mobil akan mogok."

"Lalu yang ini?"

"Itu mesin pengatur accu mobil,"

"Yang ini?"

"Kabel rem."

"Dan yang ini?" Jongin terkekeh, lelaki itu sangat gemas melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sangat ingin tahu. Dia mengangkat tangannya mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Meski mereka baru menjalani hubungan, namun rasa sayang Jongin pada gadis didepannya sangat besar. Sifat manis dan imutnya adalah poin plus mengapa Jongin mati-matian mengejarnya.

"Aku lupa kalau setiap hari kau selalu berkutat dengan hitungan uang," Ucap Jongin secara halus menyindir jurusan akutansi yang Kyungsoo ambil.

"Dan aku lupa kalau kau selalu berkutat dengan mesin-mesinmu sampai lupa mengirim pesan padaku," Kyungsoo berubah merengut, gadis itu mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan imut.

"Oh. Jadi kau menunggu pesan dariku?" Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah, lelaki itu menyeringai setelahnya. Kyungsoo yang sadar salah bicara segera menggelang dengan wajah panik.

"Ti..tidak kok! Siapa juga yang menunggu pesanmu? Hah, sudahlah! Lupakan." Kyungsoo memukul bahu Jongin yang kini tertawa kecil, lelaki itu memandang Kyungsoo dengan takjub.

"Wow! Do Kyungsoo merindukanku,"

"Tidak kok,"

"Tapi itu buktinya," Jongin mengangkat telunjuknya kewajah Kyungsoo. "Pipimu tidak bisa membohongiku." Kemudian tertawa lagi.

"YA!" Kyungsoo memekik kesal dengan wajah merah padam, gadis itu ngambek dan berniat pergi dari sana sebelum Jongin menahannya. Lelaki itu menghentikan tawanya.

"Oke..Oke! maaf aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak sempat mengecek pesan," Ucapnya lembut menenangkan Kyungsoo yang kini mengetahui satu fakta tentang Jongin, bahwa lelaki itu tidaklah seperti penampilan luarnya yang terlihat sangat bad.

"Jangan cemberut, mau kucium?"

"YA!" Kyungsoo kembali merengut namun kini dengan pipi semakin merona karna gombalan Jongin. "Aku mau pulang saja," Kyungsoo meraih tasnya yang tergeletak diatas kursi kayu –bersiap pulang–

"Hei, kau benar-benar marah? Ck! Sini biar kuantar,"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

"Yakin?"

"Hm."

"Nanti kalau ada penjahat atau perampok yang membututimu bagaimana?"

"YA! Jongin! Berhenti menggodaku," Satu hal lagi, bahwa Jongin yang dulunya sebagai iljins disekolah menengah adalah sosok penggoda yang ulung. Kyungsoo merengek dengan mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca sementara Jongin yang melihat itu terkekeh senang. Satu kebiasaan yang certatat dalam hidupnya mulai saat ini ;menggoda Kyungsoo;

"Ya yaa yaa, oke..oke! tunggu dulu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jongin tersenyum mengusak kepala Kyungsoo sebelum lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan mengambil sesuatu. Jaket dan ponsel.

"Ayo!" Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggandeng gadisnya keluar dari tempat prakteknya.

"Lalu mobilmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Nanti malam aku akan kembali dan menyelesaikannya," Tuhkan! Padahal nanti itu malam minggu, pantas Jongin tidak mengajaknya pergi, karna lelaki itu lebih memilih berkencan dengan mesin mobilnya.

"Lalu kau akan mengantarku dengan apa?" Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku bawa motor kok, jangan khawatir!" Kemudian mengedip kecil kearah Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo turun dari motor Jongin dengan pipi memerah, pasalnya motor lelaki itu sangat besar dengan bagian jok belakang yang cukup tinggi –Yeah, kalian tahukan bagaimana motor anak muda jaman sekarang? Apalagi Jongin anak otomotif, selalu ada modifikasi pada mesin kendaraannya– yang membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau memeluk pinggang lelaki itu dengan dada yang cukup menempel dengan punggung Jongin. Apalagi Jongin mengendarai motornya seperti dalam arena balap, belum juga jika lelaki itu dengan sengaja menginjak rem mendadak, yeah mirip adegan-adegan anak remaja disinetron itu loh. Aish! Mengingat itu membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin panas.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku," Ucap Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Hm. Masuklah,"

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku akan pulang setelah melihatmu masuk," Kyungsoo berdecak, namun gadis itu menurut dan berjalan mendekati pagar rumahnya. Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa kecewa karna sedari tadi Jongin tidak menyinggung sedikitpun tentang kencan mereka besok. Padahal tujuan awal Kyungsoo mendatangi Jongin adalah hal itu kan?

"Kyungie," Kyungsoo berhenti dan menoleh dengan sebal. "Apa lagi?" Ucapnya cemberut sementara Jongin hanya terkekeh.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok pukul delapan,"

Kyungsoo mengedip sekali sebelum segaris senyum merekah dibibir hatinya. Jongin tidak lupa!

"Tentu saja,"

Dan dia akan mengorek semua informasi tentang lelaki itu secara langsung.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo kembali memamut diri untuk yang kesekian kalinya didepan cermin, puluhan pasang pakaian tergeletak manis diatas ranjang kamarnya yang berantakan –tapi Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan itu– Kyungsoo hanya fokus pada penampilannya untuk kencan hari ini. Well, asal kalian tahu saja, Kyungsoo sedari pagi sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan dia gunakan untuk hari ini. Memikirkan itu membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona, gadis itu merasa gugup karna ini merupakan kencan pertama mereka.

 **Drrt!**

Ponsel diatas meja riasnya bergetar, Kyungsoo yakin itu adalah pesan dari Jongin. Gadis mungil itu kemudian mengintip melalui gorden kamarnya dan menemukan sosok Jongin dibawah bersama mobil sport merahnya. Oh! Apakah Jongin sengaja memperbaiki mobilnya dulu sebelum berkencan dengannya? Ingat kan mobil yang masih dalam keadaan terbongkar kemarin? itu mobil yang sama dengan yang Jongin bawa saat ini. Seulas senyum terpatri dibibirnya dan Kyungsoo mematut diri untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum meraih tas tangan miliknya dan berlari kebawah. Gadis itu berpamitan pada orang tuanya yang sedang bersantai diruang keluarga kemudian berlari keluar dengan perasaan gugup luar biasa.

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin yang bersandar pada pintu mobil, lelaki tan yang awalnya menundukkan kepala itu sontak mendongak dan detik itu pula kedua bola matanya sedikit melebar. Kyungsoo.. Gadisnya itu berdiri dengan malu-malu sekitar dua meter didepannya. Wow! Jongin seolah melihat Dewi Aprodhite saat ini. Tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut dress selutut berwarna soft pink lembut terlihat sangat pas, memamerkan sepasang kaki mungil yang mulus tanpa balutan stocking, kakinya terbalut wedgess manis dan tas tangan yang berwarna senada sementara rambut hitam lurusnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan cantik dipunggungnya. Wajah manisnya terlihat natural dengan polesan sedikit bedak serta bibir hatinya yang merona karna lipgoss berwarna pink manis. Jongin mengerjap mendekati kekasihnya.

"Apa kau Kyungsoo? Wow! Kau cantik sekali.." Kalimat itu meluncur dengan tatapan memuja kearah Kyungsoo. Rona dipipinya semakin membuat Kyungsoo terlihat cantik.

"Menurutmu siapa?" Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit sewot. "Jangan berlebihan. Kau juga tampan kok.." Guman Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Aku memang tampan kok," Ucap Jongin sambil mengusap rambut blondenya kebelakang. Kyungsoo merengut, kekasihnya ternyata narsis juga.

"Cih. Percaya diri sekali," Guman Kyungsoo, ekor mata gadis itu melirik Jongin dari bawah keatas. Well, penampilan jauh dari kesan 'otomotif' seperti yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Dia memakai celana jins hitam dengan kaos hitam yang terbalut jaket baseball sebagai atasan, rambutnya tetap acak-acakan, namun entah kenapa hal itu malah semakin membuat Jongin terlihat keren. Yeah! Oke Kyungsoo akui jika pacarnya itu sangat tampan.

"Kau mau diam disana atau kita berangkat hm?" Kalimat Jongin membuyarkan kekaguman Kyungsoo, lelaki itu menggoyang-goyangkan ujung sepatu conversenya ketanah, menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau tidak mau pergi ya sudah, aku akan pergi kegarasi kampus," Jongin melakukan gerakan akan kembali sebelum Kyungsoo memekik kearahnya, lelaki itu menyeringai.

"YA! Jahat sekali, padahal aku sudah susah payah memilih pakaian ini." Kyungsoo merengut sebal sambil menghentakkan kaki mungilnya dengan imut, dan itu membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Astaga Kyungie, kau manis sekali. Hei..Jangan cemberut!" Jongin tertawa kecil kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo. "Ayo," Kyungsoo menatap uluran tersebut sejenak sebelum menyambutnya dengan tatapan judes.

"Kau menyebalkan," Desisnya kesal.

"Yeah. Dan kau mencintaiku,"

"YA!" Jongin tersenyum kecil, dia membuka pintu mobil sportnya keatas, bersikap gentleman dan mempersilahkan gadisnya masuk. "Pakai sabuk pengamannya," Perintah Jongin.

"Ish. Cerewet! Iya iya.." Kyungsoo memberengut, namun tak urung gadis itu menuruti ucapan Jongin. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo memakai sabuk pengaman dengan benar, lelaki itu berputar mengambil posisi di kemudi.

"Kau siap? Kita berangkat," Jongin memberi aba-aba sebelum lelaki itu menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menginjak pedal gas, membawa mobilnya kearah jalan raya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin, mungkin karna dia terlalu menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Jongin, membuatnya sampai lupa pada waktu. Setelah pergi makan sebagai acara kencan awal, keduanya kemudian pergi ke namsan tower –mengembok nama mereka disana– pergi bermain ke Lotte World –menghabiskan waktu yang lama dengan bermain disana– lalu pergi menikmati ice cream dan terakhir mereka pergi kepantai untuk melihat sunset sebagai penutup acara kencannya. Keduanya kini duduk berdampingan diatas kap mobil Jongin yang terparkir didepan pantai, keduanya menantikan jatuhnya sunset yang akan datang sekitar satu jam lagi.

"Kau lelah?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada pelan pada Kyungsoo yang kini bersandar manis dibahunya, gadis itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lelah sekali," Kyungsoo menyamankan jaket milik Jongin ditubuhnya, gadis itu mencari posisi pas pada bahu Jongin kemudian memutup kedua matanya dengan nyaman.

"Hm, tidurlah. Nanti kalau sunsetnya muncul, aku akan membangunkanmu." Jongin berbisik pelan, lelaki itu menyingkirkan anak rambut milik Kyungsoo yang berterbangan karna angin pantai. Wajah manisnya terlihat sangat damai saat tertidur, membuat Jongin gemas kemudian mendaratkan satu ciuman dipipi kirinya. Tangan kirinya merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dengan mesra.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo protes namun tak urung membuka matanya, malah sekarang lengan mungilnya melingkari pinggang Jongin dengan manis. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, membawa pandangannya kedepan dimana sang mentari mulai bergerak untuk kembali keperaduannya, sinar jingganya mewarnai langit yang mulai gelap. Deru angin dan desiran ombak yang tenang menemani kedua insan yang kini larut dengan keadaan. Menjadi saksi atas dua manusia yang mabuk atas perasaan mereka.

"Jongin," Panggil Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin tahu semua tentangmu," Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang terpejam, kemudian kembali membawa pandangannya kedepan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu dariku?"

"Semuanya,"

"Kalau begitu tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tahu," Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya pelan, membuat rambutnya menyentuh leher Jongin hingga lelaki itu mampu mencium aroma rambut Kyungsoo yang wangi strawberry mint.

"Apa cita-citamu?"

"Pertanyaan simple, tapi akan kujawab. Cita-citaku adalah membangun sebuah perusahan mobil dan motor,"

"Lalu kenapa kau belajar difalkutas otomotif? Bukannya di falkutas management?" Jongin terkekeh atas ucapan Kyungsoo barusan, lelaki itu mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Kita harus belajar dari bawah jika ingin menjadi orang besar. Dan apa kau kira falkutas otomotif hanya terpacu pada mesin saja?"

"Kufikir begitu. Baekhyun sering mengatakan itu sih!"

"Dia salah paham. Aku tidak hanya belajar tentang merakit mesin, tetapi juga managerial. Aku ingin perusahaanku nanti berisi mobil dan motor buatanku,"

"Dan aku yang akan memasarkannya,"

"Ide bagus,"

 **Chup~**

Jongin kembali mendaratkan ciuman kepipi Kyungsoo yang kini tidak protes. Entahlah, kulit bayi Kyungsoo membuat Jongin merasa gemas untuk menciumnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Hum. Apa kau dulunya seorang Iljins?" Jongin diam atas pertanyaan barusan, lelaki itu terlihat berfikir akan menjawab apa. tak mendapat jawaban, Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan mendongak menatap Jongin.

"Jongin?"

"Dari aman kau mendapat informasi itu?"

"Kabar burung, apa benar?"

"Hem. Itu benar!" Jongin menjawab dengan yakin, lelaki itu menatap kekasihnya dengan lekat. "Apa kau terganggu dengan hal itu?" Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab, namun gadis itu tersenyum kecil, kembali bersandar pada bahu Jongin namun dengan mata yang terjaga. Pantas Jongin seorang perokok, mungkin dia masih belum bisa meninggalkan sifat iljinsnya.

"Tidak juga. Menurutku itu keren, berarti tidak ada yang berani denganmu kan? Kau bisa melindungiku dari siapapun."

"Yeah! Tidak akan ada yang berani mendekati gadisku," Jongin terkekeh. "Jika adapun yang berani, dia akan mati ditanganku."

"Ck! Berlebihan." Komentar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak percaya? Aku bahkan pernah memukul salah satu temanku sampai sekarat saat sekolah senior dulu," Jongin menyeringai mengingat masa itu. dia mengucup sekali lagi pipi Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, berikan alasan kenapa kau menjadikanku sebagai pacarmu?" Jongin menoleh menatap lekat Kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu?"

"Hum, tidak tahu."

"Mau pertanyaan jujur atau bohong?"

"Yang penting tidak menyakitkan,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kuberitahu jika aku menjadikanmu pacarku karna kau itu cantik dan polos,"

"Itu pasti bohong,"

"Kau bilang yang tidak menyakitkan?"

"YA!" Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, gadis itu memberengut seperti biasa. "Kau menyebalkan,"

"Hei..Kau bilang yang tidak menyakitkan? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kan?"

"Tapi aku mau yang jujur,"

"Jika menyakitkan bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, gadis itu memukul bahu Jongin dengan jengkel.

"Tujuanmu memacariku sebenarnya apa sih?"

"Huh, menurutmu?"

"Mana aku tahu! Jika aku tahu aku tidak akan bertanya," Kyungsoo memekik sebal, gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menatap kearah mentari yang semakin menuju peraduannya tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang kini terkekeh karna berhasil menggoda Kyungsoo. Entah Kyungsoo yang sensitive atau Jongin yang terlalu hebat dalam menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Hei..Sayang, kau marah?" Jongin mencolek lengan gadis yang kini malah memalingkan muka. Ekspresi menggemaskan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin ingin sekali menciumnya lagi.

 **Chup~**

"YA! Jangan menciumku sembarangan," Kyungsoo memekik tertahan dengan mata melotot, gadis manis itu mencubit pinggang Jongin yang kini malah terkikik.

"Kau marah? Kyungie jangan marah ya. Hei.. tatap aku," Suara Jongin melembut, lelaki itu meraih dagu Kyungsoo menghadap kearahnya. Ada kilatan sebal dimata bulat Kyungsoo dan itu terlihat kentara sekali.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa alasanku menjadikanmu sebagai pacarku?" Mata kelam Jongin menatap lekat manik gadisnya, seolah dengan tatapan itu dia bisa mengirinkan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap gadis itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Iya,"

"Cantik! Itulah kesan pertamaku padamu. Dan kau tahu saat kita mulai menjalin komunikasi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan pipi sedikit merona kara Jongin mengatainya cantik.

"Cantik dan baik hati. Itulah dirimu, kau punya sesuatu yang membuatku bahkan tidak bisa berpaling darimu. Kau membuatku merasa gila setiap memikirkanmu, kau membuatku merasa bahagia saat dekat denganmu, yeah meski kau itu cerewet dan sedikit menyebalkan," Jongin terkekeh saat sebuah cubitan dia dapat dipinggangnya, pasti pelakunya Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu mendekat menempelkan kening mereka. "Kau adalah orbit terpenting atas berputarnya hidupku, kau segalanya Kyungsoo."

"Aku masih punya banyak kekurangan. Aku masih memiliki sifat iljinsku! Orang diluar sana hanya melihatku sebagai orang yang menyeramkan, tapi aku tidak mau hal itu menjadikan ketakutan bagimu untukku. Kyungsoo?" Jongin berbisik dengan nada rendah, suaranya terdengar seperti mantra yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo berdebar.

"Biarkan aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu.."

 **DEG!**

Jongin tersenyum tampan saat melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang sesuai dugaan, lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya hingga bibir tebalnya menempel sempurna dengan heartlips milik Kyungsoo. Hanya menempel dan Kyungsoo menegang ditempat. Ini memang ciuman pertama mereka setelah seminggu berjalannya hubungan mereka. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, melihat Jongin menutup mata dan mulai bergerak diatas bibirnya, gadis itu ikut menutup kelopak matanya dan mulai terlarut dengan ciumannya bersama Jongin. Tepat saat keduanya berciuman, saat itulah sang mentari sampai pada rumahnya. Matahari terbenam dengan cahaya jingganya yang bergenyar menghiasi langit, titik-titik kecil berkilauan mulai muncul dilangit yang perlahan menggelap. Langit menjadi saksi atas ucapan Jongin barusan.

"Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo.."

 **.**

 **.**

"Lalu apa alasanmu menerimaku sebagai pacarmu?" Jongin bertanya selagi ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah gadisnya yang basah dan memerah akibat ciuman mereka. Langit telah gelap dan lampu hias yang terpasang diruas jalan menuju pesisir pantai menyala dengan cantik. Menjadi background yang tepat untuk kedua insan yang masih betah duduk diatas kap mobilnya.

"Menurutmu apa?"

"Hm," Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua lengannya kearah leher Jongin sambil memasang pose berfikir dengan imut, ekspresi itu membuat Jongin gemas dan dia mencuri satu ciuman manis dibibir hati kekasihnya yang langsung protes.

"Karna apa ya?"

"Apa?" Jongin masih menunggu dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Hm, mungkin karna kau adalah mahasiswa otomotif!" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan maksud ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Hubungannya?"

"Aku ingin kau melindungiku, memperhatikanku, merawatku, memperbaikiku dan menjagaku seperti kau memperlakukan mesin-mesinmu itu." Kyungsoo mendengus diakhir kalimat saat menyebutkan benda kesayangan milik Jongin, membuat lelaki itu tertawa kecil.

"Ow! Jadi kau iri dengan mesin-mesinku?"

"Tidak,"

"Ck! Jujur saja sayang.."

"Kubilang tidak,"

"Kuberitahu kau tidak bisa membohongiku,"

"Yasudah."

"Keras kepala sekali sih,"

"YA! Tidak! Ya! Turunkan aku, Kyaaaaa! Jongin!"

Jongin terlalu bahagia mendengar alasan sederhana namun bermakna milik Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu membawa kekasihnya kebibir pantai kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya sebelum membawanya berputar-putar. Dia abaikan deru ombak yang membasahi sebagian baju mereka.

"YA! KIM JONGIN! BERHENTI! YA! AKU BASAH TAHU!" Kyungsoo memekik, namun pada akhirnya gadis itu memeluk erat leher kekasihnya saat Jongin memutar tubuhnya sambil tersenyum merona menatap bintang-bintang yang kini tersenyum menertawakannya .

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya diatas nakas setelah membalas ucapan selamat malam dari Jongin. Gadis itu sudah bersiap tidur karna kelelahan yang luar biasa setelah berkencan hampir seharian dengan pacarnya, namun sebelum dia terlelap, gadis itu merogoh kebawah bantalnya dan menarik keluar sebuah buku diary miliknya. Setelah membuka gembok kecilnya, gadis itu mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap –bersiap menulis keluh kesahnya hari ini–

 **.**

 **Dear Diary ^^**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu kencan seharian, aku mendapat beberapa fakta langsung tentang Kim Jongin! Kekasihku itu!

 **Dia masih seorang iljins dan pernah membuat temannya sekarat. Itu fakta lho, nama orang yang menjadi korban jika tidak salah adalah Ken. Teman semasa sekolah Seniornya.**

 **Mahasiswa otomotif yang lebih menyayangi mesin mobilnya daripada mengirim pesan pada pacar. Uh!**

 **Berambisi memiliki perusahaan mobil dan motor! Dan aku akan menjadi bagian pemasaran ^^**

 **Bad boy namun penuh kejutan, penampilan badnya membuatnya tambah keren :D *menurutku* =))**

 **Menyeramkan saat marah *Jujur aku cukup takut* Tanpa sengaja saat kami kencan di namsan tower, seorang lelaki menabrakku dan bukannya minta maaf, lelaki itu malah memaki padaku. Hal itu membuat Jongin marah dan hampir menghajarnya jika aku tidak segera membawanya pergi. Hum, Jongin marah karna melindungiku ^^**

 **Dia berbeda dari sisi luar yang orang-orang nilai! Baekhyun bilang jika Jongin itu menyeramkan dari segi manapun, tapi aku tidak melihat itu kok! ^^**

 **Sebenarnya dia lembut, menyenangkan dan penyayang. Namun status 'iljins' membuatnya disegani. Yeah! Bahkan saat kami jalan berdua dilorong kampus saat hari kedua kami pacaran, tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani menatap raut wajah datarnya. Beruntung Jongin tidak pernah menunjukkan raut kutub utaranya padaku, dia selalu tersenyum lembut penuh sayang kearahku ^^**

 **Dia suka menggoda dan menciumku! Tapi aku suka ^^ Jongin juga menyenangkan! Dia sengaja membuatku cemberut dan akhirnya menciumku karna dia merasa gemas sendiri. *Uh!**

 **Dia mesra dan gentleman, dia selalu bersikap sopan dan menghargai wanita ^^ Bahkan dia memegang teguh 'Lady's first' dan selalu membukakan pintu mobil untukku.**

 **Dan aku mencintai Kim Jongin ^^**

 **Kim Jongin! SARANGHAE :* :***

"Hoam.." Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dan menguap, gadis itu kemudian memeluk boneka pororonya dengan erat sebelum memejamkan matanya guna mengarungi alam mimpi. Terjawab sudah semua teka-tekinya tentang siapa dan bagaimana Kim Jongin. Dia tidak seperti apa yang orang luar bicarakan karna Kyungsoo mempunyai penilaian sendiri atas lelaki itu. Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin {}

"Good night my prince Jongin.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inspirasi : Aku punya temen semasa kecil, dia sekolah ambil jurusan otomotif! Dia anaknya sebenernya ganteng, cuman kemaren dia kerumah habis pulang dari PSG Pake baju sama celana yang super kucel oli plus ngerokok! Anaknya badung bin ya semacam gangster *ecielah* ya pokoknya sifatnya sama persis dengan sifat Kai di ff ini. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas diotak saya sebuah ide dan akhirnya saya tuangkan *aduhbahasanya -_-**

 **Nah itulah sepenggal kronologi bagaimana cerita ini ditulis ^.^ Thanks buat inisial 'K' ^.^)~**

 **Semoga pada suka yaaa! Mohon kritik dan sarannya sehabis membaca :D**

 **Thank's!**


	2. SEQUEL UP!

" _ **Kau tahu tidak kenapa aku belajar otomotif?"**_

" _ **Memang kenapa?"**_

" _ **Agar aku nanti bisa menjaga, memperbaiki dan merawatmu seperti aku memperlakukan mesin-mesinku.."**_

" _ **YA! AKU BUKAN MESIN!"**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Pure Love ( Sequel of Otomotif )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other cast**

 **Genre : GS/Gender Switch, School-life, Romance, Fluffy**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO!**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE!**

 **Enjoy & Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Sebenarnya dia lembut, menyenangkan dan penyayang. Namun status 'iljins' membuatnya disegani. Yeah! Bahkan saat kami jalan berdua dilorong kampus saat hari kedua kami pacaran, tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani menatap raut wajah datarnya. Beruntung Kai tidak pernah menunjukkan raut kutub utaranya padaku, dia selalu tersenyum lembut penuh sayang kearahku ^^**_

 _ **Dia suka menggoda dan menciumku! Tapi aku suka ^^ Jongin juga menyenangkan! Dia sengaja membuatku cemberut dan akhirnya menciumku karna dia merasa gemas sendiri. *Uh!**_

 _ **Dia mesra dan gentleman, dia selalu bersikap sopan dan menghargai wanita ^^ Bahkan dia memegang teguh 'Lady's first' dan selalu membukakan pintu mobil untukku.**_

 _ **Dan aku mencintai Kim Kai ^^**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyungsoo keluar kelas paling akhir dengan helaan nafas berat, perkataan dosen walinya barusan cukup membuat beban mentalnya minggu ini semakain besar.

"Hei,"

Dia mendongak disisi pintu kelas, tersenyum kecil menemukan siapa yang tengah menyapa sekaligus menunggunya saat ini.

"Kai!" Serunya girang lalu memeluk kecil lelaki tinggi tersebut. _Great_ , melihat wajah tampannya sudah cukup mengurangi sedikit kepenatannya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

" _Nope_." Kai mengangkat bahu santai, lalu merengut lembut jemari Kyungsoo sebelum membawa pacarnya tersebut meninggalkan kelas.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Gelangan Kyungsoo membuat pria tersebut berdecak kecil, terus menggandeng Kyungsoo sampai keduanya menuju parkiran. Motor besar Kai ada disana, dia memberikan satu helm yang lebih kecil kepada Kyungsoo sementara dirinya memakai helm teropongnya. Suara deru tertahan motor besar tersebut terdengar mengaum saat Kai menghidupkan mesin.

"Ayo!" Kyungsoo naik dengan patuh setelah memakai helmnya, memeluk kecil pinggang Kai setelah lelaki tersebut menarik pegas dengan kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku memiliki tiga presentasi hari ini," Kyungsoo menyuap waffle dengan potongan marshmallow ke mulutnya dengan lahap. "Aku juga punya tugas membuat essai hari ini, sangat melelahkan.." Kyungsoo kembali mengeluh, menyedot jus jeruknya dengan semangat sementara piringnya sudah habis. Ekspresi kesalnya yang lucu itu membuat Kai tersenyum tipis. Dia sangat suka melihat semua macam eksresi yang Kyungsoo punya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo mengusap bibirnya berniat membersihkan adanya sisa noda, namun itu malah berantakan. Sisa krim masih mengotori sedikit pipinya. Melihat itu, Kai berdecak kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan pipi Kyungsoo. Ada semu kemerahan dipipi si gadis sebelum dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kuliahmu! Apa kau tidak punya tugas yang dipusingkan?" Kai menggelang dan Kyungsoo merasa iri.

"Aku menyelesaikan rakitan baruku dengan cepat, menulis laporan dan selesai. Apa yang harus aku khawatirkan?" Jawabnya santai dan Kai tersenyum tipis saat mendapati wajah iri Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan tugasmu. Ayo pergi akhir pekan ini."

"Kita akan berkencan?"

Kai mengangguk tipis dan Kyungsoo berbinar senang. Itu artinya ini sudah memasuki kencan ketiga mereka. Well, kencan kedua terjadi saat malam festival perayaan lampion sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Waktu yang lama, tapi tugas yang menumpuk membuat keduanya jarang mempunyai waktu. Apalagi Kai, dia akan lulus satu setengah tahun lagi, dia sangat sibuk. Tapi itu tak masalah bagi Kyungsoo. Toh, meski begitu komunkasi mereka tetap terjalin dengan sangat baik. Kai selalu rajin mengiriminya pesan disela kegiatannya merawat pacar keduanya –mesin– sementara Kyungsoo juga demikian. Hubungan mereka semakin membaik. Kai yang mulai sedikit terbuka dan Kyungsoo yang perlahan–lahan mengetahui segala seluk beluk lelaki tersebut.

Intinya, keduanya bahagia dengan hubungan mereka. Abaikan saja pandangan setiap orang yang masih memandang 'lain' pada sosok Kai.

"Apa kau tidak punya pratikum?" Kai menggelang dan Kyungsoo bersorak. Itu artinya mereka bisa berkencan. Kyungsoo yang senang mulai memikirkan rencana kencannya. Ah, dia akan mengajak Kai mengunjungin ice skating, makan ice cream dan pergi jalan–jalan ke Namsan atau museum. Ah, menyenangkan sekali. Namun mendadak Kyungsoo teringat tugas yang dosen walinya berikan saat sebelum dia meninggalkan kelas. Ah! Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Kyungsoo lantas mengerang.

"Ada apa sayang?" Kai yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo bertanya, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan.

"Aku lupa."

"Tentang?" Tanya Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Kyungsoo, sementara gadis mungil nan manis didepannya sudah merengut dengan wajah sedih.

"Akan ada pertukaran mahasiswa minggu depan. Dua dari inggris, satu dari Cina dan dua dari Jepang."

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah sedihnya lagi, menatap Kai yang masih setia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dua mahasiswa pertukaran itu berada dikelasku, dan Dosen Kang memintaku agar menjadi tour guide mereka sementara."

"Tour Guide?"

"Semacam tutor. Maksudku, selama mereka berada disini, aku yang bertanggung jawab membantu mereka ber-adaptasi, mengenal lingungan kampus dan berkomunikasi."

Oh! Kai mengangguk mengerti. Kyungsoo itu gadis yang pintar dan aktif, tak heran jika dosen wali menunjuknya untuk menjadi tour guide atau apalah itu istilahnya– mahasiswa tersebut. Kai bisa memaklumi itu, tapi tunggu!

"Apa dia perempuan?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar… datar. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ini yang dia takutkan. Kai akan marah.

"Satu pria dan satu wanita."

Ekpresi pria tersebut tak terbaca dan Kyungsoo merasa tak enak hati.

"Kai."

"Apakah tidak bisa dengan mahasiswa lain? Maksudku, kau yang akan menjadi tour guide si wanita dan, ada mahasiswa lain untuk si mahasiswa pria?"

"Aku sudah mengusulkan, tapi dosen Kang hanya menunjukku." Kyungsoo menatap pacarnya yang masih tak ber-ekspresi tersebut. Apa pria itu marah?

"Apa kau cemburu?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi polosnya. Kai mengernyitkan dahi, menatap wajah pacarnya lekat–lekat. Benar, apa dia cemburu? Sepertinya. Karna dia rasanya tak rela jika Kyungsoo harus menjadi tour guide mahasiswa pertukaran tersebut. Hei, menjadi seperti Kyungsoo berarti harus menghabiskan waktu yang lama dengan mahasiswa pertukaran tersebut. Karna mahasiwa pertukaran harus dituntun dan diajari bahasa, kebiasaan, budaya maupun system pembelajaran dikampus. Kai tak masalah jika itu wanita, tapi ini.

"Hanya tiga bulan." Kyungsoo masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi bocahnya. "Kau tidak marah kan Kai?"

Kai cemburu dan rasanya dia mau melabrak dosen Kang agar menggantikan Kyungsoo. Namun lelaki itu menyimpannya dengan baik.

"Tentu tidak."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Kyungsoo berbinar.

"Ya."

"Tapi kencan kita–" Kyungsoo menunduk sedih.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus menyambutnya dibandara minggu besok."

"Tidak apa, aku akan menggantarmu."

"Sungguh? Kau tidak keberatan?"

Kai mengangguk kecil dan Kyungsoo bersorak riang. "Terimakasih," Ucapnya ceria lalu berhambur memeluknya.

"Kau yang terbaik."

"Hm."

Kau fikir Kai akan lepas tangan begitu saja? Oh, tentu tidak man. Yang ada Kai malah akan mengawasinya lebih ketat mulai sekarang. Dia hanya takut, mahasiswa pindahan itu akan terpesona dan jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo –Nya. Gadis ini hanya miliknya, ingat?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menempelkan ponsel ketelinga dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang basah dengan handuk. Dia baru selesai mandi dan keramas saat Kai menelfonnya.

"Ada apa Kai?"

"Tidak. Apa aku tidak boleh menghubungi pacarku?" Kyungsoo terkikik mendengar suara dari sebrang.

"Tentu saja boleh." Kyungsoo lalu mengeluarkan _hair dryer_ dari laci meja riasnya, mencolokkan kabelnya pada stop kontak sebelum menghidupkannya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Memikirkanmu sayang."

"Bohong." Kyungsoo terkikik lagi dengan wajah bersemu, lalu mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan benda tersebut. Ada suara 'ngiing' yang terdengar sampai ke sebrang sana.

"Kau sedang mengeringkan rambut?"

"Ya."

"Kau keramas malam? Kau bisa sakit sayang."

"Tidak apa–apa kok."

"Tetap saja."

"Jangan berlebihan."

"Aku hanya khawatir."

"Terimakasih sudah khawatir padaku."

"Aku pacarmu, ingat?"

"Baiklah Tuan Kim." Kyungsoo menatap wajahnya didepan cermin rias, masih dengan satu tangan, dia kembali mengeringkan rambutnya. Matanya melirik jam dinding diatas ranjang, pukul 19.46 KST.

"Kau masih dikampus?"

"Hm?"

"Merakit lagi?"

"Hn." Kyungsoo mematikan _hair dryer_ nya, membuat suasana jadi hening sehingga dia mampu mendengar suara tarikan serta hembusan nafas yang keras dari sebrang. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau merokok ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau merokok!" Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Kai menjawab.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya. Sudah lama sejak pria itu berjanji akan berhenti merokok. Tapi apa ini? Kai berbohong padanya?

"Kau kan sudah berjanji padaku untuk berhenti merokok Kai." Seru Kyungsoo kesal.

"Lalu?" Sahut dari sebrang. Ada suara seperti kaki menggesek sesuatu dilantai sebelum suara korek api yang dihidupkan berbunyi, dia pasti menyulut satu rokok lagi.

"Berhenti!"

"Ayolah sayang, hanya kali ini. Aku sedang pusing dengan tugasku, paham hm?"

"Tapi tetap saja!" Kyungsoo kesal, Kai membohonginya. Lelaki itu masih belum bisa lepas dari masa lalu rupanya. Padahal sudah dua minggu semenjak pacaran, Kai tidak pernah merokok lagi.

"Ini terakhir!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Aku kesal." Ada jeda cukup lama dan Kyungsoo menunggu sampai pria disebrang sana menjawab.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku. Cepat pergi tidur, ini sudah malam. Selamat tidur sayang.." Lalu sambungan terputus begitu saja. Kyungsoo kesal bercampur senang. Kesal karna kai berbohong dan senang Kai selalu perhatian padanya. Tapi tetap saja! Kyungsoo mendengus, meletakkan ponselnya dan menyisir rambut hitam panjangnya dengan sisir. Dia termenung dan jadi ingat ucapan Baekhyun.

" _Bagaimana dia bisa menjagamu jika Kai saja tidak bisa menjaga jantungnya sendiri?"_ Itu komentar Baekhyun saat menemukan Kai tengah merokok diparkiran kampus saat menunggunya.

" _Untung Chanyeolli sangat menjaga kesehatannya. Dia calon dokter yang baik, tidak seperti pacarmu yang Iljins itu.."_

Baik, mungkin komentar Baekhyun memang sedikit kejam. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya bukan? Hubungan mereka memang baik–baik saja, tapi nampaknya label 'Iljins' yang Kai punya membuat hubungan keduanya sedikit tidak bisa diterima. Kyungsoo yang manis dan cerdas tidak cocok dengan Kai yang kasar dan bad. Setidaknya itu komentar sebagian orang.

Tapi bukankah Kyungsoo sudah bilang dari dulu? Dia mencintai Kai seperti apa lelaki itu. Hanya saja kali ini dia kecewa. Yah, dia tau lelaki itu stress dengan tugasnya. Menjadi mahasiswa _Mechanical Engineering_ bukan tugas mudah. Mungkin dia hanya ingin terlepas dari beban tugasnya yang menumpuk. Ya! Kyungsoo bisa menerima itu. Dia hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras untuk merubah lelaki itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Dia lalu meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Kai.

" _Cepat pulang jika tugasmu sudah selesai. Hati–hati dijalan dan jangan lupa mandi, makan lalu pergi tidur. Aku mencintaimu.."_

Send!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat sudah datang, namun Kai masih saja tinggal diruang Elemen Mesin dengan laptop menyala serta kertas berisi gambar Mould design yang berantakan dibangkunya. Tugasnya sedang menumpuk menunggu untuk dikerjakan, dan dia tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menganggur jika dia ingin akhir pekan mengantar Kyungsoo kebandara menjemput Mahasiswa pindahan itu. Ohya, omong-omong soal Kyungsoo, dia tahu pasti pacarnya itu sedang kesal, atau mungkin marah padanya. Tapi dia bisa apa? Untuk berubah, tidak semudah kau membalikkan telapak tanganmu. Semua butuh proses dan waktu, dia wajar jika Kyungsoo marah.

Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari mahasiswa _Mechanical Engineering_ sepertinya? Yang setiap hari bertemu dengan mesin, rancangan, alat berat, oli, obeng dan sebagiannya seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun –sahabat Kyungsoo. Kai memang tak pernah mendengarnya langsung ataupun pengakuan dari Kyungsoo. Namun dia tahu, Baekhyun sahabat Kyungsoo itu tidak menyukainya. Dia adalah dia, dia tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti pacar Baekhyun yang rapi, jenius dan taat itu.

Kai adalah Kai.

Mahasiswa Teknik Mesin yang 'nakal' dan mantan Iljins. _So, welcome to my wolrd and let's do it!_ Ohya, dia yakin Kyungsoo akan berkali lipat menjadi marah jika tahu dia menghajar temannya karna tanpa sengaja merusak laporan Termodinamikanya kemarin.

Lamunannya seketika buyar saat mendengar suara ketukan pelan dipintu masuk. Lelaki itu lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan pintu ganda kaca itu terbuka dan sosok yang dia fikiran saat ini masuk.

"Kyungsoo?" Dia berucap nyaris tak percaya. Kyungsoo, pacar manisnya yang baru saja dia fikirkan tiba-tiba masuk dan berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman mempesona kesukaannya.

"Hai.." Sapanya lalu mengambil posisi duduk didepannya. "Kau sudah makan siang? Aku memasak untukmu." Lalu tanpa beban, dia membuka papper bag yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sekotak bekal makanan. Bekal makan siang? Apa Kyungsoo memasak untuknya? Oh, bahkan dia sekarang mulai merasa lapar.

"Aku sudah meminta izin kesini pada admin falkutasmu. Omong-omong dia cantik dan sedang hamil." Kyungsoo berhenti berceloteh lalu mendongak menatap Kai yang hanya diam.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah manis polos kesukaan Kai. Pria itu menggelang, mendekat dan meraih sumpit ditangan Kyungsoo, memulai makan siangnya.

"Kufikir kau marah padaku."

"Memang." Sahut Kyungsoo saat Kai mulai mengunyah. "Tapi aku berfikir itu terlalu berlebihan, seharusnya aku mengerti. Maafkan aku ya." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tulusnya, ini juga favorit Kai. Pria itu tersenyum tipis, lalu mengusap–usap pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang bebas. Tenang, dia sedang tidak pratikum kok, jadi itu akan bebas dari Oli.

"Kau ada kelas?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Satu jam lagi."

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah makan." Jawabnya. Gadis itu lalu menatap sekitar, disini sepi. Dia lalu melihat kearah meja Kai, ada banyak kertas berserakan berisi gambar dan entah apa itu Kyungsoo tidak tahu, yang dia tahu hanya _MICE Bidding, Manajemen, Akuntasi_ …Menghitung, uang dan uang. Kai bekerja sangat keras. Kyungsoo yang terlalu lama berfikir bahan sampai tak sadar jika Kai sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Ohya, minggu depan–"

"Aku akan mengantarmu, jam berapa?"

"Delapan pagi." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya. "Jangan terlambat ya!"

"Demimu aku tidak akan terlambat." Kyungsoo tertawa sambil membereskan kotak bekalnya. "Gombal." Ucapnya dengan raut tak percaya. Kai bangit dari duduknya, mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, membuat si gadis menjadi kaget dan refleks membulatkan matanya. Ini juga ekspresi favoritnya.

"YA! Jangan menciumku sembarangan." Ini juga kesukaannya, raut kesal Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan dan membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya lagi. Bahkan kali ini diikuti lumatan manis yang membuat Kyungsoo tersentak, namun sepuluh detik berikutnya mengalungkan tangan kecilnya dileher Kai. Mereka berciuman manis, tidak peduli jika ada cctv disini.

Mereka boleh berbeda jalan, marah atau bertengkar, namun mereka masih bisa mengatasinya dengan baik–baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu pagi yang cerah saat Kai memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya dihalaman rumah Kyungsoo. Saat itu, dia disambut oleh orang tua si gadis, beruntung sekali bagi Kai karna mereka menyambutnya dan menerimanya dengan baik serta ramah. Ternyata, sifat itu turun kepada Kyungsoo–nya.

"Hei, kau sudah lama menunggu?" Kyungsoo muncul dari dalam rumah, dengan celana jins berwarna _baby blue_ serta sweater _peach_ yang melekat manis ditubuh mungilnya. Dia memeriksa tas selempang berukuran sedangnya sebentar seolah memastikan sudah membawa apa yang dia butuhkan. Lalu mengangguk kecil merasa semuanya sudah siap.

"Semua sudah siap?"

"Yap!" Kyungsoo berseru riang, lalu belari kecil menghampiri Kai, membuat rambut panjang indahnya yang tergerai bergerak–gerak kecil. Mereka berpamitan pada orang tua Kyungsoo yang sedang bersantai diteras lalu meluncur menuju bandara _Incheon_. 'Tamu' mereka akan datang sekitar satu jam lagi, mereka harus cepat untuk menghindari kemacetan.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Kyungsoo menggelang. "Kau tahu sendiri kita tadi langsung berangkat bukan?" Kai mengangguk. "Baik, sekalian kita mengajak tamumu sarapan nanti." Kyungsoo mengangguk manis sebagai jawaban. Tak lama, mereka sudah sampai dibandara besar tersebut, setelah memarkir mobil ditempat yang strategis, keduanya berjalan masuk sambil bergandengan tangan. Bandara nampak ramai. Yap! Karna ada banyak jadwal penerbangan yang berangkat pagi ini. Setiap orang silih berganti menyeret koper mereka. Kai dan kyungsoo lalu mendekati papan pengumuman bandara, pesawat dari Jepang akan mendarat sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Si pria lalu mengajak Kyungsoo keruang tunggu.

"Aku membawa ini." Kyungsoo lalu mengeluarkan banner berukuran sedangnya dari dalam tas, menunjukkannya pada Kai. "Apa tulisan _Hanja_ ku bagus?" Dia bertanya dengan semangat, memamerkan hasil karyana pada Kai. Hei dia hampir semalaman menulis ini.

"Apa ini? Aomine Yuta dan Nana Komatsu?" Jadi si pria itu bernama Aomine Yuta, batin Kai. Kai membaca tulisan _Hanja_ yang masih sedikit berantakan itu dengan teliti. Yap! Bahasa Jepangnya sagat bagus.

"Bagus, kau menulis dengan baik sayang. Sini biar aku yang mengangkatnya." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengar pujian tersebut, lantas memberikan banner tersebut untuk Kai angkat nantinya. Kai lebih tinggi darinya, itu akan memudahkan orang Jepang itu untuk melihatnya. Kai mengusak pucuk kepala pacarnya sebentar, tangan kirinya lalu merangkul bahu Kyungsoo erat saat ruang tunggu menjadi lebih ramai, sementara tangan kanannya memegang banner Kyungsoo. Orang-orang mulai datang dan memadati tempat ini, dia merangkul Kyungsoo semakin erat, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh ataupun terpisah darinya. Ada suara peringatan yang terdengar melalui pengeras suara, memberitahu bahwa pesawat dari Tokyo sudah datang. Tak lama, pintu utama terbuka dan penumpang pesawat yang jumblahnya ratusan semakin menambah kepadatan. Kai mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi sementara Kyungsoo berusaha menjinjitkan kakinya agar bisa melihat sekitar.

Tak lama, seorang wanita dengan mantel berbulu dengan wajah putih khasnya muncul dari pintu utama seraya menyeret koper besarnya disisi pria tinggi yang nampak berjalan malas menyeret kopernya. Dia celingukan, namun saat matanya melihat banner yang Kai pegang, matanya berbinar dan dengan cepat berlari kecil kearah Kyungsoo, diikuti si pria yang berdecak malas dibelakangnya.

"Permisi?" Dia datang menyapa dengan senyum manis seraya membungkuk kecil. "Aku Nana Komatsu," Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas hangat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau mahasiswa pertukaran asal Jepang itu ya. Kenalkan, aku Do Kyungsoo. Aku yang akan membantumu selama disini." Ujarnya senang. Ah, Nana sangat cantik. Pahatan sempurna wanita khas _sakura_.

"Ah, mohon bantuannya ya." Dia berucap dengan bahasa Korea yang masih terdengar aneh. Dan Kyungsoo maklum, bahkan dia terkikik saat menemukan Nana membawa kamus bahasa korea disakunya.

"Ohya, ini temanku. Aomine Yuta. Hei, kenalkan, ini Do Kyungsoo yang akan membantu kita selama disini." Nana lalu mengenalkan teman prianya yang sedari tadi hanya diam, pandangannya nampak focus pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kai menangkap gelagat tersebut.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, senang bertemu denganmu." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum manis yang dibalas oleh pria Jepang tersebut.

"Panggil aku Yuta." Sama seperti Nana, cara bicara Yuta juga masih belum fasih. Pria itu nampak memandang Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip dalam beberapa detik sebelum deheman Kai yang terdengar disengaja terdengar.

"Ohya, kenalkan. Dia adalah pacarku, namanya Kim Kai.."

Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Kai dengan bangganya, membiarkan pacarnya menjabat tangan Nana dan Yuta bergantian, tidak sadar bahwa dua lelaki itu sempat memiliki sebuah tatapan yang serius. Kai menatap pria itu dengan pandangan menilainya dan Yuta juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ada apa dengan pria ini? Fikirnya.

"Wah, kau beruntung. Pacarmu sangat tampan," Puji Nana yang membuat Kyungsoo malu. Dia lalu mengajak dua teman barunya menuju arah parkir, dia akan mengajak mereka sarapan sebelum mengantarnya menuju asrama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari awal melihat, Kai langsung tidak menyukai pria bernama Yuta tersebut. Apalagi tatapan intensnya pada Kyungsoo, sangat menganggu. Sebagai sesama lelaki, dia paham dengan bahkan tatapan matanya.

Dia pria yang buruk, namun kening lebarnya menunjukkan bahwa dia memang pria yang jenius. Penampilan dan gayanya seolah membuat Kai bercemin pada masa lalu. Yuta mengingatkannya pada 'sosok' Kai dimasa lalu, Kai yang buruk dan liar.

Jika Yuta mengecat warna rambutnya menjadi biru tua, maka dulu rambut Kai akan berwarna merah terang. Yuta memakai sepasang piercing dikedua telinganya sementara Kai menggunakan sepasang piercing hanya ditelinga kanannya. Sungguh! Dia merasa dia harus lebih menjaga Kyungsoo mulai saat ini.

"Wah, Kimbab ini sungguh enak." Nana berujar dengan riang, melahap sarapannya lalu tanpa sadar bicara dengan Yuta dalam bahasa Jepangnya. Ditelinga Kyungsoo dengan _Japan Langue_ yang pas-pasan, dia menangkap bahwa Nana menceritakan bagaimana enaknya makanan ini pada Yuta yang hanya mengangguk dengan muka malas. Haha, mereka sangat lucu.

"Kau harus mengajak kami pergi jalan-jalan."

"Tentu saja." Sahut Kyungsoo mengangguk riang, dia menyumpit telur gulungnya lalu menyuapkannya kemulut Kai. Membuat pandangan Yuta sekilas terarah kearahnya. Dan Kai menyeringai dibuatnya.

"Apa kalian satu kampus?"

"Ya. Dia mengambil jurusan Mechanical Engineering."

"Wah, itu keren sekali." Sahut Nana dan Yuta menampilkan senyum remehnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau harus menemaniku keperpustakaan kota. Aku harus belajar bahasa korea dengan cepat." Ucap Yuta. Kai mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa? 'Aku? Dia dan Kyungsoo?' Cih, dia fikir dia bisa?

"Bahasa Jepang Kai juga bagus, kau bisa belajar cepat dengannya." Sahut Kyungsoo meneguk minumannya. Kai dan Yuta saling menatap, tatapan 'antar pria' yang tidak bisa dijelaskan apa artinya.

"Ya. Kau bisa belajar padaku," Kai menyahut dengan senyum tipis. "Bukankah begitu Kyungsoo sayang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari beranjak siang saat mereka mengantar Yuta dan Nana ke asrama yang akan mereka tempati sampai tiga bulan kedepan. Karna masih memiliki waktu, mereka lalu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berkencan. Mereka memulai dengan makan ice cream disebuah kedai dekat taman hiburan.

"Wah, rasa blueberry ini sangat enak." Kyungso menyuap sendoknya dengan semangat, membawa makanan manis lembut itu kemulutnya. Sementara Kai hanya memperhatikan dengan senyum tipis. Lihat Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu, makannya belepotan seperti anak kecil.

"Hei,"

Kyungsoo mendongak, membulatkan matanya saat Kai mendekat dan mengusap bibir atasnya dengan ibu jari. "Mankanmu seperti anak kecil, ada noda disini sayang." Kai mengusap remah ice cream tersebut lalu menjilatnya dengan seksi.

"Hm, manis." Komentarnya dan Kyungsoo tersipu. Mereka kemudian menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan–jalan ditaman, berkeliling dengan bergandengan tangan. Sama romantisnya dengan kencan pertama mereka dipantai waktu lalu.

"Kau tahu."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menatap pacarnya dengan wajah penasaran sementara mereka tengah berjalan menuju gallery kota, ada pameran lukisan disana.

"Pria asal Jepang itu."

"Yuta?" Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangan mungilnya dilengan kekar sang pacar. "Ada apa dengannya memang?"

"Kau jangan dekat–dekat dengannya." Kyungsoo mengerjap mendengar penuturan Kai. Kenapa? Ah atau jangan-jangan..

"Ya. Dia pria yang cukup tamapan, dia juga pintar." Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan wajah serius sementara Kai sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Kyungsoo tajam.

"Kenapa kau malah memujinya?"

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah polos. "Kan memang kenyataannya begitu." Kai mendengus, perlahan raut wajahnya berubah drastis. Seperti kyungsoo melihat Kai saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kai kembali menggandengnya, namun kalI ini lelaki itu hanya diam dengan raut wajah dingin sementara Kyungsoo diam–diam terkikik.

"Hei.."

"….." Kai tak merespon panggilan Kyungsoo, pria itu hanya diam sementara Kyungsoo masih memanggilnya.

"Kai.."

"..."

"Kim Kai.."

"….."

"Hei," Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berdiri tepat didepan Kai. Tangan kecilnya menarik kerah jaket yang Kai kenakan lalu berjinjit hanya untuk menggaapai bibir pacarnya.

Chup~

Bibir hati itu mendarat tepat diatas bibirnya dengan lembut. Kai diam, terlalu kaget sementara mereka menjadi perhatian bagi orang–orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan kecupannya lalu tersenyum manis dengan wajah bersemunya.

"Kau yang cemburu seperti ini terlihat sangat lucu."

"Kau fikir aku sedang cemburu?"

"Apa lagi?" Kai berdecak dengan wajah sinisnya, namun lengannya kemudian menarik pinggang Kyungsoo mendekat, mendaratkan satu ciuman manis dibibirnya lagi. Mereka berciuman dengan mesra, mengabaikan tatapan iri semua orang.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo.." Bisiknya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini masih tebeceh kawan, masih ada lanjutannya wkwkwk :V

Spesial lagi-lagi buat saudari Kamara Sabila yang ngebet pengen nih fanfict dilanjut. Wkwkwk. Kalo dulu penggambaran 'Otomotifnya' acak adul ngga jelas, kini saya sudah paham dan dapat pencerahan hahahahaha XDD Eciee anak mesin cieee.

Terus kalo dulu memakai nama 'Jongin' sekarang pake 'Kai' ya :V

Spesial buat semua readers tercintakuh :* :* :*

See you deer!

 **.**

Ps: maafkan karna dulu ada banyak thypo XDD


	3. 2ND SEQUEL UP!

Hari ini Dosen Kang memberikan kuis Akutansi mendadak, membuat manipulasi data pengeluaran sebuah perusahaan dengan nominal yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Kyungsoo yang pintar dan selalu begitu dikelasnya terlihat mengerjakan dengan baik, berbanding dengan Baekhyun yang menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Meski dia paham, namun dia cukup terkejut dan mengerjakan dengan pelan-pelan.

Namun apa yang terjadi membuat Kyungsoo harus berpasrah diri. Pasalnya, jika selama ini gelar 'nilai tertinggi' selalu ada padanya, kini gelar itu harus berpindah tangan pada Yuta. Benar, pria itu sangat jenius. Meski terlihat tidak serius, namun otak pria asal Jepang itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Soo, dia lumayan juga." Baekhyun berkomentar disebelahnya sambil berkemas. Mereka punya sekitar satu jam untuk istirahat sebelum memulai mata kuliah lainnya.

"Tampan, ramah dan genius. Pria ideal!" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Dia tahu, kemana akan menujunya arah percakapan ini. Daripada meladeni Baekhyun yang masih saja belum bisa merestuinya dengan Kai, Kyungsoo segera membawa buku-bukunya berniat pergi dari sana sebelum Yuta memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo."

Gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Kau akan pergi makan siang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Yuta mendekatinya dengan senyuman.

"Ayo kita pergi makan siang bersama."

"Tapi–"

"Nana! Ayo cepat!" Yuta memotong perkatannya dengan memanggil Nana agar gadis itu bergerak cepat. Setelahnya dengan akrab dia menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju kantin kampus. Kyungsoo tentu saja tidak bisa menolak, dengan gusar dia menemani keduanya makan siang. Aish! Padahal dia sudah punya janji dengan orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai tanpa sadar mendengus dan membanting obengnya dengan keras kelantai saat Kyungsoo tak kunjung mengangkat telfonnya, perlakuannya barusan menimbulkan suara berisik yang cukup menarik perhatian beberapa Mahasiswa disana. Namun tak ada yang berani protes saat Kai menatap tajam mereka satu persatu. Sudah satu jam lebih lamanya dia menunggu Kyungsoo yang katanya akan membawakannya makan siang kesini, tapi bahkan sampai saat ini gadis itu belum juga datang. Ash! Dia juga mulai lapar, pagi tadi dia meninggalkan sarapan karna mengejar waktu pengganti dengan salah satu Dosen. Kemana Kyungsoo? Apakah dia lupa? Tapi itu tidak mungkin sekali. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah lupa akan janjinya.

Lelaki itu tidak ingin menunggu lagi. Bukannya dia tidak mampu untuk membeli makanan dikantin atau bagaimana, dia sangat suka masakan Kyungsoo. Itu alasan utamanya. Dia lebih suka memakan makanan buatan Kyungsoo daripada Bibi dikantin sana. Selain itu, jika dia makan dikantin dan nanti Kyungso datang, gadis itu pasti akan sedih karna Kai tidak memakan masakan buatannya. Dengan cepat Kai lalu bangkit, menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaian pratikumnya dengan kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak. Sambil mengusap rambutnya, pria itu meraih tasnya lalu keluar dari ruang CAD menuju gedung sebelah, falkutas ekonomi kelas Kyungsoo. Dia berfikir mungkin Kyungsoo sedang sibuk atau mendapat tugas deadline sehingga dia lupa akan janjinya. Ya, dia hanya berfikir positive sambil melangkah menaiki tangga menuju ruangan yang sudah sangat dia hafal diluar kepala. Ruang 01.A1 kelas Akutansi Dosen Kang. Dia sudah sampai disana dan mengintip melalui jendela, namun mata tajamnya tak kunjung menemukan Kyungsoo. Mungkin dia sedang ke toilet, lima menit lagi kelas akan dimulai bukan. Akhirnya dia memilih bersandar pada salah satu pillar disana, menunggu Kyungsoo. Hingga tak sampai dua menit, orang yang dia tunggu akhirnya datang dan sialnya itu membuatnya merasa marah dan kesal.

Kyungsoo ada disana, berjalan bersama Yuta dan Nana sambil bercanda tawa. Tanpa beban atau tanpa ingat bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah menunggunya dengan kepalaran. Kai menegakkan tubuhnya saat Kyungsoo menatap kearahnya dengan mata membulat kaget. Lelaki itu tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa marah saat ini. Dia menunggu Kyungsoo sementara gadisnya itu tertawa bersama pria lain? _Very nice_!

"Kai.." Kyungsoo berucap pelan, lalu seolah mengingat sesuatu yang dia lupa, dia segera mendekati Kai yang membuang muka kearah lain.

"Kai..Maaf! sungguh aku lupa jika aku–"

"Berikan saja makan siangku." Kai memotong ucapannya dengan nada datar, sementara Kyungsoo terpaku dengan rasa bersalahnya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Kai yang masih diam, tanpa menatapnya.

"Makan siangmu pasti menyenangkan ya."

"Kai aku–"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa sedih karna aku tidak memakan bekal buatanmu." Pria itu lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Aku ada kelas tambahan hari ini, jadi jangan menungguku. Aku akan memesan taxi untukmu.." Andai keadaannya berbeda, mungkin Kyungsoo akan terharu atas perhatiannya. Namun situasi kali ini berbeda. Kyungsoo tahu Kai marah dan tak ingin menemuinya sehingga lelaki itu tak ingin menunggunya untuk sekedar pulang bersama dan memilih untuk memesankannya taxi. Kyungsoo hanya diam karna dia merasa tidak berhak untuk membantah, dia membiarkan Kai melewatinya dan pergi sementara dia mendengar Nana menyapanya dengan canggung.

Oh sial!

Bagaimana bisa obrolan tentang perkembangan bisnis saat ini bersama Yuta membuatnya lupa bahwa dia sudah berjanji akan mengantarkan makan siang untuk Kai? _Stupid_! Kyungsoo, _you're in big trouble_!

"Kyungsoo..kau baik-baik saja?" Nana menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Um, ya." Kyungsoo menjawab lemah sementara Nana tengah menatap Yuta yang mengangkat bahu tak mau tahu. Kedua manusia asal Jepang itu memang masih berdiri diposisi semula saat Kyungsoo berbincang dengan Kai. Meski belum mengerti jelas, namun keduanya tahu bahwa Kyungsoo dan pacarnya itu sedang bertengkar.

"Kyungsoo maaf, seharusnya aku tadi tidak me–"

"Tidak Yuta, tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum lalu menggelang kecil. "Kami akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya mencoba ceria meski dia sendiri juga tidak yakin. Dia lalu mengajak Nana dan Yuta memasuki kelas karna kelas selanjutnya akan dimulai. Kyungsoo duduk dikursinya dengan wajah menunduk murung.

"Ada apa Soo?" Itu pertanyaan Baekhyun yang dibalas gelangan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hm, apa karna kuis tadi ya? Sudahlah Soo, kau bisa mencobanya lain kali. Oke? Sekarang bersemangatlah! _Cheer up baby_ ~" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis atas hiburan Baekhyun. Dia mengangguk dan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja pada Baekhyun. Namun bahkan saat Dosen mata kuliah Pengantar Ekonomi datang, Kyungsoo menakuk wajahnya dengan muram. Jiwanya ada dikelas ini, namun didalam hatinya dia tengah menghawatirkan Kai.

Yuta diam-diam menatapnya dari jarak sekitar satu meter disebelahnya. Dia seperti tengah membaca raut wajah muram Kyungsoo yang tertunduk, namun dia tersenyum tipis, merasakan hal yang sebaliknya dari apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sudah berada diluar kampus saat ini, lebih tepatnya dipinggir jalan. Ada sebuah taxi berwarna hijau yang datang menghampirinya dan mengatakan seseorang telah membayar untuk mengantarnya pulang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kai?

Kyungsoo akhirnya memasuki taxi tersebut, membiarkan kendaraan itu membawanya pergi. Pikirannya mulai melayang-layang. Kai pasti marah, jelas. Sikapnya menunjukkan begitu. Keadaan kenapa jadi runyam begini? Selama mereka berhubungan, biasanya Kyungsoo yang akan selalu kesal atau marah karna suatu hal –yang sungguh itu hanya hal sepele– dan biasanya Kai dahulu yang akan memperbaiki semuana. Merayunya dan mengajaknya pergi kesuatu tempat yang bisa membuat hati Kyungsoo bisa tenang. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kai menunggunya sementara dia dengan tidak berdosanya makan siang bersama pria lain. Tentu saja Kai yang sabar dimata Kyungsoo itu jadi marah. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dia harus memperbaiki semuanya. Ya! Dia duluan yang memulai dan dia juga yang harus menyelesaikannya. Dia sebenarnya tidak yakin, apakah Kai berkata benar tentang kelas tambahannya tersebut. Atau mungkin lelaki itu sengaja menjauhinya?

Kyungsoo lalu meminta pada supir taxi agar membawanya ke alamat apretement Kai. Sampai sepuluh menit kemudian dia sudah berada disana, berdiri didepan gedung berlantai tinggi tempat Kai tinggal. Kyungsoo sudah pernah datang kesini sebelumnya, sekali. Saat itu mereka mampir karna Kyungsoo memaksa ingin tahu dimana Kai tinggal. Kaki-kaki kecilnya lalu melangkah masuk, menyapa satpam yang sedang berada diposnya memantau keadaan dan wanita cantik yang menjaga meja resepsionis. Kyungsoo memasuki lift, menekan tombol 20. Kamar Kai ada dilantai 20.

 _Tling_!

Lift berhenti dan gadis itu segera keluar dari sana. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas kamar Kai berada tepat diujung lorong. Ada sebuah plat berwarna coklat dengan angka '1214'. Ini kamar Kai. Kyungsoo menekan bel dengan ragu. Sekali, dua kali dan tidak ada jawaban. Gadis itu lalu mendekati kotak password. Kai waktu itu memberitahu kata sandi rumahnya. 140194, itu tanggal lahirnya. Namun pintu tak kunjung terbuka. Ah, apa Kai mengubah passwordnya? Atau dia salah kamar? Tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo mencoba lagi dan masih gagal. Gadis itu lantas berfikir, kira-kira apa yang dia gunakan sebagai password ya?

Apa tanggal jadian mereka? Kyungsoo lalu mencoba dan itu gagal. Ah, Kai bukan tipe orang yang akan mengingat hal semacam itu. Gadis manis itu menggaruk pipinya, berfikir. Berapa passwordnya? Atau mungkin… Lama termenung, Kyungsoo kemudian menekan beberapa digit angka dengan tidak yakin dan,

 _Klek_!

Pintu terbuka. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya yang bulat lebar-lebar. Jadi.. Kai mengganti password rumahnya dengan tanggal lahirnya?

120196.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata Kai tidak dirumah. Mungkin perkataannya tentang kelas tambahan itu benar. Kyungsoo lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa. Bibirnya tersenyum manis. Jadi Kai mengganti password rumahnya dengan tanggal lahirnya? Ah, betapa manisnya.

Kyungsoo lalu menatap sekitar. Sekarang masih pukul dua sore. Mungkin Kai akan pulang pukul lima. Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan sambil menunggu lelaki itu? Kyungsoo lalu menuju dapur, membuka kulkasnya dan menemukan ada banyak sekali bahan-bahan makanan, tapi kenapa kresek hitam ditempat sampah penuh dengan bugkus mie instan? Astaga. Pasti Kai sering sekali makan makanan seperti ini dan tentu saja dia tidak bisa memasak. Ah, Kyungsoo jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Dia lalu menggulung tinggi rambutnya, memakai sebuah apron dan mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas. Dia mengambil sebuah talenan dan pisau ada ditangan kanannya. Dengan terampil, jemari lentiknya mulai memetong sayur, daging dan beberapa bumbu lain. Dia akan memasak kimbab, sup jagung, dan ayam pedas kesukaan Kai.

Setelah hampir satu jam lamanya berkutat didalam dapur, Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan seluruh masakannya. Gadis manis itu meletakkan masakan terakhirnya diatas meja makan dan tersenyum puas. Kai pasti akan terkejut sekaligus merasa senang. Ini kejutan sebagai permintaan maafnya. Setelah semuanya siap, Kyungsoo segera membersihkan peralatan memasaknya dan melepas apronnya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah lima, masih ada setengah jam sampai Kai datang. Iseng, kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa sambil menonton tayangan drama di TV. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo tersenyum atau tertawa sendiri saat pemeran drama melakukan adegan kocak atau adegan romantis yang membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bantal sofanya sendiri gemas.

"Hoam." Kyungsoo menguap sekali. Ah, kenapa dia merasa ngantuk? Matanya serasa berat sekali untuk terbuka, namun dia tetap memaksa untuk terjaga sampai akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur. Kyungsoo tak tahu sudah berapa lama dia tertidur disana sampai dibatas ambang kesadarannya, dia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan berayun-ayun pelan sebelum jatuh dengan lembut diatas ranjang yang empuk. Kyungsoo melenguh pelan sebelum bergerak mencari posisi nyaman dan kembali tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai membuka pintu rumahnya dengan lemas. Tugasnya hari ini sedang menumpuk, sementara moodnya hancur berantakan karna kejadian siang barusan. Ya tentu, rasa 'cemburu'nya membuatnya hari ini menjadi uring-uringan tidak jelas.

Dia membuka jaketnya dan berniat melepas sepatunya sebelum dahinya berkerut menemukan sepasang _flat shoes_ berwarna merah mudah cerah tertata rapi dirak sepatunya. Dia seperti mengenal siapa pemilik sepatu itu. Lelaki itu segera berbegas memasuki ruang tamu dan terkejut menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur di sofa dengan TV yang menyala. Pria itu terdiam sejenak, mendekati kyungsoo dan memandang wajah gadisnya yang nampak polos seperti bayi. Kai menahan senyumnya. Pasti gadis ini sudah tahu password rumahnya yang baru. Tunggu, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo ada disini? Apa gadis ini menunggunya sampai tertidur? Dia lalu meraih remote TV dan mematikan benda elektronik tersebut. Kai sedikit membungkuk, meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapan dua lengannya dan pelan-pelan membawanya kekamar sebelum meletakkannya diatas ranjang dengan lembut, dia tak mau membuat gadis ini terbangun. Ada gerakan kecil manja yang Kyungsoo hasilkan sebelum gadis itu bergerak kesamping dan memeluk guling erat. Astaga, _so cute this baby_! Setelah mengatur suhu ruangan dan menyelimuti kaki Kyungsoo, lelaki tan itu segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk minum. Saat dia membuka kulkas dan tanpa sengaja menengok kearah meja makan, dia terkejut. Ada banyak makanan yang masih hangat tersaji cantik disana, dan yang lebih membuatnya hagaia adalah, ada ayam pedas kesukaannya. Pasti Kyungsoo yang memasak semua ini untuknya.

Yeah!

Betapa kau beruntung memiliki Kyungsoo Kai. Dengan semangat membara, pria tersebut segera memncuci tangan dan menarik satu kursi untuk diduduki. Ah, masakan buatan Kyungsoo tidaklah pernah mengecewakan. Tangannya punya sebuah keajaiban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak pelan dibalik selimut tebalnya, dan tak lama kemudian gadis itu terbangun. Mengerjab-ngerjab dan menemukan ruangan yang gelap gulita. Oh!

"Sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo menatap kearah sumber suara, Kai muncul dengan pakaian santainya sambil menghidupkan lampu, membuat Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia tengah berada didalam kamar Kai saat ini. Oh astaga, bukankah dia ketiduran di sofa tadi?

"Um..Kai, aku ketiduran ya.." Kyungsoo berguman pelan, mendudukkan diri sambil menguap kecil, matanya yang bulat nampak sayu, masih menyisakan kantuk disana. _Kiyowo_! Bagaimana bisa dia marah terlalu lama pada gadis semanis Kyungsoo ini?

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Pukul enam sore." Sahut Kai sambil mendekat dan mendudukkan diri disisi ranjang, merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang berantakan. Nah, meski dia marah karna cemburu buta, dia tetap perhatian pada gadisnya ini.

"Oh.." Kyungsoo menggaruk pipi, lalu dia teringat sesuatu. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

Mata Kyungsoo bertambah diameter dengan berbinar. "Sungguh?"

"Hm, aku memesan ayam pedas dari restoran."

"A–apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa kau tidak menemukan sesuatu didapur?" Kai menggelang dan Kyungsoo langsung menampilkan wajah kecewanya. Bagaimana bisa Kai tidak menemukan masakannya dan malah memesan makanan dari luar? Ah, ini pasti karna dia ketiduran tadi. Ish, rasanya perjuangannya menjadi sia-sia saja. Dia menatap Kai sebal lalu turun dari ranjang, merapikan rambutnya dengan kesal. Lalu tanpa bicara apapun dia menuju kamar mandi. Kai yang melihat hal itu diam-diam tersenyum. Ah, seberapapun marahnya dia, itu tak akan bisa untuk membuatnya marah terlalu lama pada Kyungsoo. Dia terlalu imut untuk itu.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membasuh muka dan terkejut menemukan Kai yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri didepannya. Dengan sebal dia mendengus.

"Aku mau pulang!" Sebalnya. Padahal bukankah tujuannya datang kemari adalah meminta maaf? Kenapa dia sekarang yang menjadi marah? Kkk. Kai tersenyum tipis, tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengecup dahinya lama.

"Terimakasih."

Kyungsoo terpaku, dan dia mengernyitkan dahi karna bingung.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Permintaan maafmu." Kai tersenyum dan menjelaskan. "Masakan dimeja makan kau yang membuat sebagai permintaan maafmu karna aku marah bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengedip.

"Jadi–"

" _Cute_ , kau ini mudah sekali dibohongi. Aku tidak memesan makanan dari restoran manapun, aku menghabiskan masakan buatanmu sayang."

"Sungguh?"

Kai terkekeh, dia lalu menarik Kyungsoo semakin mendekat dan mencium pacarnya gemas. Adakah makhluk lain dimuka bumi ini yang lebih menggemaskan dari sosok Kyungsoonya? Tidak ada, mungkin. Mendapat ciuman manis, Kyungsoo merona lalu mendorong dada pacarnya menjauh sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"A–aku memasak tidak untuk meminta maaf. Lagipula untuk apa aku minta maaf? Aku tidak berbuat salah." Kyungsoo berucap mencoba mengelak, namun Kai menggelang. Dia bahkan sudah bisa membaca gerakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang hendak pergi. Namun dengan cepat dia menahannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tahu sayang, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku hm,"

"Tidak."

"Ah. _My baby so cute_! Semakin kau berbohong semakin kau terlihat cantik."

"Cih, menggombal. Kau saja yang berlebihan, melihatku dengan pria lain saja sudah cemburu buta."

"Oh, jadi kau sudah tahu ya aku sedang cemburu?"

"Ya. Wajahmu sudah mengatakan itu."

"Maka dari itu, kau datang kerumahku dan membuat kejutan?"

"Tidak kok. Kau jangan GR ya."

"Baik. Lalu kenapa kau kecewa saat aku bilang membeli makanan dari restoran?"

"I–itu.."

"Hm, pipimu memerah."

"YA!" Kyungsoo merengut, mendorong Kai menjauh lalu buru-buru pergi dari sana sebelum dia terbakar malu didepan pacarnya sendiri. Oh, wajahnya pasti sudah memerah parah. Kai yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu Mengikuti Kyungsoo yang menuju ruang tamu.

"Jadi, kau sudah tau password rumahku?"

"Ya."

"Berapa?" Kyungsoo merengut kesal lalu menatap kearah pacarnya. "Tanggal lahirku kan?"

" _Right_." Kai melirik pipi gadis itu dan terkekeh menemukan bulatan kenyal kesukaannya itu menampilkan rona kemerahan lagi.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Yuta. Kau tahu aku tidak menyukainya," Seketika raut wajah Kai menjadi serius, dia seperti kembali menjadi seorang 'Kai' seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya tidak suka." Kai mengangkat bahunya, melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang hanya diam. "Kau tahu, kami sama-sama lelaki, dan sesama lelaki bisa saling membaca pergerakan. Aku hanya tidak suka karna dia itu mirip sekali dengan diriku yang dulu. Aku hanya tidak mau kau dekat dengannya karna aku membenci itu."

"Kai.."

"Memang, dia terlihat jenius dan baik. Tapi jangan tertipu, dia itu sangat buruk. Sama seperti diriku yang dulu.."

"Kai.." Sudah cukup! Lelaki ini tidak perlu mengatakan betapa buruknya dia, karna Kai tetaplah seorang Kai bagaimapaun dia. Dia adalah Kai, pacarnya. Kyungsoo akan menerima dia apa adanya.

"Sudah ya. Aku yang minta maaf." Kyungsoo memeluknya erat, melingkarkan lengannya yang mungil keperut lelaki itu. "Aku tidak akan terlalu dekat dengannya kok."

"Kyungsoo, aku hanya–"

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo mendongak, berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Kai sekilas. "Karna kau mencintaiku kan?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum miring, lalu berkata. "Kenapa kau sangat yakin aku mencintaimu?"

"Karna jika kau tidak mencintaiku, mana mungkin aku menjadi pacarmu bodoh."

"Kau menyebutku apa?"

"Bodoh!"

"Baik, akan kutunjukkan bagaimana orang 'Bodoh' ini mencintaimu."

"A–apa yang –YA! LEPASKAN!ITU MENGGELIKAN!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

End(?) Eh masih ada lanjutannya, jadi tbc ding :v :v :v

Hoya, kira-kira mereka ngapain ya? Wkwkwkwk.

Huahehehe, aku tidak tahu apakah ini sudah manis dan membuat diabetes(?) but, icing berharap semua suka dan merasa terhibur ^^

Okeh, terimakasih atas riview sebelumnaya! Love you guys.

See you next chapter!


	4. 3RD SEQUEL UP

Ini memasuki jam makan siang, Yuta membereskan peralatan belajarnya asal kedalam tas sebelum menghampiri Kyungsoo dimejanya.

"Ayo makan siang bersama lagi." Ajaknya. Kyungsoo mendongak lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum, membuat Yuta menjadi girang. Mereka bersama beberapa teman yang lain termasuk Baekhyun dan Nana mengambil meja di sebelah kiri dan sibuk dengan makanan mereka saat ini. Tak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo akan pergi atau si pria tan itu –Kai akan datang, dan itu membuat Yuta lega. Ei, meski Kai adalah pacar Kyungsoo, tetap saja itu menyebalkan jika dia berada diantara mereka. Karna Yuta ingin memiliki waktu sendiri dengan Kyungsoo. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, gadis bermata bulat itu sangat-sangat menarik perhatiannya, membuat pria asal Jepang itu akan tetap mendekati Kyungsoo tak peduli meski dia sudah memiliki pacar dari falkutas sebelah.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan kota untuk mencari buku?" Kyungsoo yang sedang mengunyah burgernya itu mengangguk dengan imut.

"Tentu. Mungkin kau juga butuh sedikit jalan-jalan."

"Hanya kita berdua?"

"Tidak. Nana juga, kita bertiga." Yuta mengerutkan alisnya sebelum tersenyum lebar. Mereka bertiga. Dirinya, Kyungsoo dan Nana, itu baik karna Kai tidak akan ikut. Yuta tentu saja akan melakukan aksi gencarnya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Hei, itu bukan perkara sulit. Saat sekolah menengah, dia adala pria popular yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun hanya dengan sentikan jari. Tak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya, termasuk Kyungsoo. Dia sangat yakin jika Kyungsoo akan terpesona padanya dan meninggalkan Kai demi dirinya. Lagipula, apa sih yang bisa dibanggakan dari pacar Kyungsoo itu? Bukankah jauh lebih baik dirinya? Cih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagai mahasiswa pindahan yang baru menetap di Negara asing kurang lebih dua minggu, prestasi besar untuk Yuta karna dia sudah bisa berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan lancar meski masih terdengar aksen Jepangnya yang kental.

Kyungsoo juga heran dibuatnya, namun mengetahui bagaimana jeniusnya Yuta, Kyungsoo tidak akan kaget lagi. Baguslah, itu artinya dia tidak harus menghabiskan waktu bersama Yuta untuk mengajarinya berkomunikasi, jadi dia hanya perlu mengajari Nana saja. Perpustakaan kota terlihat tertib seperti biasa, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kartu membernya sebelum mengajak Nana dan Yuta masuk. Terdapat dua lantai gedung, Kyungsoo mengajak mereka naik karna buku referensi ekonomi dan bahasa ada disana. Sebenarnya Baekhyun akan ikut tadi, namun dia mendadak pergi bersama Chanyeol, membuat mereka terpaksa pergi hanya bertiga.

Nana sedang serius dengan kamusnya dimeja baca sementara Kyungsoo bersandar didinding rak sambil membuka-buka jurnal pengantar bisnis yang dia temui.

"Hei, Kyungsoo lihat ini. Disini memuat perkembangan bisnis dari tahun 90an sampai dua tahun belakangan." Yuta menunjukkan sebuah artikel dan Kyungsoo tentu saja tertarik, dia selalu tertarik dengan perkembangan bisnis dan Yuta menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan sangat baik.

"Ini adalah daftar pengembang bisnis terbesar didunia, salah satunya Eropa dan Cina.."

"Mereka memang luar biasa," Guman Kungsoo takjub, lalu tanpa sadar berdiri semakin dekat dengan Yuta. Sungguh, dia tidak sadar karna dia sedang serius dengan artikel tersebut.

"Ya, dan itu yang memicuku datang kesini untuk belajar, pengajaran disini modern dan efisien. Mahasiswa pendampingku juga luar biasa."

"Um, siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau."

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan mata membulat yang lucu.

"Aku?"

"Ya." Yuta mengangguk dengan yakin. "Selain baik dan menyenangkan, kau juga cantik. Aku jadi menyukaimu.."

Kyungsoo tertawa cantik lalu menggelang. "Kau itu bisa saja, aku tidak begitu kok."

"Ah, kau juga rendah diri, aku semakin menyukaimu saja." Kyungsoo tak bisa bicara lagi, dia lalu kembali fokus pada jurnalnya. Dia fikir, kata _Aku jadi menyukaimu_ yang barusan Yuta katakan itu hanya kalimat biasa, dalam artian Yuta menyukai Kyungsoo sebagai _good friend_ , bukan dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Perasaan Kyungsoo juga biasa saja, dia selalu ingat pesan Kai.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Tanya Yuta.

"Tentang?"

"Sudah sejak kapan kau dan Kai pacaran?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Yuta, namun begitu dia tak akan berfikiran aneh-aneh dan menganggap bahwa Yuta hanya ingin tahu saja.

"Um, satu tahun lebih, ya." Yuta mendelik, selama itu? Sialan. Lihat saja, Kyungsoo pasti akan jatuh pada pesonanya.

"Itu waktu yag lama hm."

"Iya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengannya?" Kyungsoo sontak menatap pria Jepang tersebut dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah." Yuta mengusak rambutnya, membuatnya menjadi berantakan. Namun hal sederhana barusan sukses membuat anak sekolahan yang kebetulan lewat dan melihatnya menjerit kecil, histeris. Yuta tersenyum kecil, menatap Kyungsoo yang mengerjap kearahnya.

"Aku mencintainya, dia mencintaiku. Kami saling mencintai."

"Tapi kenapa? Kau tahu, dia terlihat sangat berbeda dengan yang lain. Ah maksudku, nampaknya dia orang yang sedikit–"

"Buruk?" Tebak Kyungsoo dan Yuta menjentikkan jarinya setuju.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, kembali membalik halaman jurnalnya.

"Kau adalah orang kesekian yang mengatakan hal itu. Aku tidak akan kaget lagi, lagipula itu memang benar. Dia dulunya seorang Iljins."

"Gangster?"

"Kurang lebih begitu." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu acuh, lama-lama, kenapa obrolan ini menjerumus ke obrolan pribadi tentang hubungannya dengan Kai? Apa yang ingin Yuta tahu? Uh, membuatnya jadi jengkel saja lama-lama.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersamanya?"

"Karna aku mau."

"Hei, untuk gadis secantik dirimu ini, ada banyak pria yang akan mengantri untuk mendapatkanmu. Termasuk aku. Aku mau mengantri panjang untukmu."

Kyungsoo menutup jurnalnya, menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Kenapa kita jadi membahas hal ini?" Nada suara Kyungsoo berubah jengkel dan Yuta langsung peka dengan keadaan.

"Kyungsoo, aku hanya–" Pria itu lantas tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan menghela nafas.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku menyukaimu.." Kyungsoo tak merespon, dia bingung harus merespon apa.

"Kufikir aku bisa lebih baik darinya."

Lebih baik katanya?

"Yuta, sungguh. Percakapan ini sangat mengganggu. Kau tahu kan aku sudah punya pacar? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku hanya berkata jujur."

"Kuhargai itu, tapi maaf. Aku tak bisa menjawab apapun." Kyungsoo berbalik, namun dia kembali berucap.

"Melihatmu sekarang bahkan mengingatkanku pada Kai dimasa lalu." Dia lalu berlalu, mendekati Nana dan bicara dengannya, membiarkan Yuta mendengus seorang diri. Hell, apa barusan Kyungsoo menolaknya? Hanya karna lelaki dari falkutas mesin itu? Sialan. Belum pernah ada satupun orang yang berani menolaknya, dan Kyungsoo? Pria itu bertekad dalam hati, bahwa dia akan menaklukan Kyungsoo, apapun itu caranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menarik jaketnya, melangkah keluar dari bengkel –itu bengkel falkutas– dengan tenang menuju area parkir siswa. Lelaki tan itu lantas memasuki mobil sport kesayangannya, mengemudikannya keluar dari area kampus. Hari ini kelas mata kuliahnya sudah selesai, lalu karna kekasih cantiknya mengirim pesan agar dijemput, dia lalu meluncur menuju perpustakaan kota. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai, dia lantas memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran dan melangkah masuk, menarik perhatian beberapa wanita yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Hei, dia sudah ada yang punya!

Saat mata tajam Kai menemukan sosok Kyungsoo, dia lalu segera mendekat.

"Kyungsoo."

"Hai Kai." Sapa Nana dengan senyum kecil sementara Yuta menatapnya tanpa arti. Lelaki tan itu mengangguk kecil lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Um."

"Kalian akan pergi?" Tanya Nana.

"Kami ada urusan."

"Oh baiklah, aku dan Yuta akan pulang duluan. Sampai bertemu besok ya."

"Ya."

Nana menarik Yuta dari sana, mengabaikan sepersekian detik tatapan mematikan antara Kai dengannya. Dia tidak tahu saja. Saat Nana dan Yuta hilang dari pandangan, Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat murung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya pergi dari sana. Membawa pacarnya itu masuk kedalam mobil dan dengan manis membantu Kyungsoo memakai sabuk pengamannya. Dia lantas berkendara menuju jalanan kota.

"Kau benar." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Benar tentang?"

"Yuta. Dia tadi bilang bahwa dia menyukaiku."

 _Ckiit!_

"Apa?" Ban mobil berdecit akibat rem yang dinjak secara mendadak, tubuh Kyungsoo terbawa maju tapi tidak sampai terkantuk sementara Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan, marah?

"Dia berkata menyukaimu disaat tahu kau adalah milikku?" Tanpa sadar nada bicaranya terdengar possesif, apalagi penekanan kalimat akhir tersebut. Kai tidak bodoh, kata _suka_ yang Yuta katakan pasti suka dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku tahu kau terkejut, tapi jangan mengerem secara mendadak, itu bahaya." Kyungsoo tanpa sadar berucap sangat ketus, dia sedang kesal dan Kai menambahnya menjadi kesal, kesalnya jadi _double_ , Uh.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, itu saja." Ucap Kyungsoo jengkel. Lelaki tan itu menghela nafas berat, lalu mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya, beruntung saat dia mengerem mendadak tadi keadaan jalanan sedang sepi.

"Maafkan aku ya." Kai meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo, menggenggamnya erat. Dia merasa bersalah, sepertinya dia terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya. Tapi bagaimanapun, ini membuatnya sangat kesal. Brengsek sekali orang itu.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo menggelang, dia bertopang dagu dan menatap keluar jendela, sepertinya dia sedang kesal.

"Atau kau mau kesuatu tempat hm?" Kyungsoo menggelang lagi. Kai menatapnya, mencolek-colek pipinya.

"Yasudah, kita makan ice cream di kedai kesukaanmu saja ya? Ice cream coklat versi jumblo double float dan double topping dan pancake? Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas lalu mengangguk, membuat Kai terkekeh. Tuh kan, Kyungsoo pasti akan luluh dengan ice cream. Kai kemudian berbelok, menuju kedai ice cream yang terletak ditengah kota tersebut. Saat mereka turun, Kyungsoo berjalan duluan dengan bersemangat dan bubu-buru memesan, sepertinya moodnya kembali bagus, syukurlah.

Keduanya duduk dikursi dekat jendela, menatap padatnya jalan raya serta orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Kyungsoo memakan ice creamnya semangat sementara Kai hanya menatapnya sambil sesekali menyesap kopinya. Memandang Kyungsoo yang imut seperti ini sangatlah menyenangkan.

"Kau mau?" Kyungsoo mendekatkan satu sendok penuh ice cream padanya, Kai membuka mulutnya, bersiap menerima suapan namun dengan jahil Kyungsoo menariknya kembali dan memakannya. Kai mengerutkan alisnya, Kyungsoo mempermainkannya?

"Mau mempermainkanku ya?" Kyungsoo terkikik, menyendok lagi dan kali ini benar-benar menyuapi Kai, dia tersenyum lebar, membuat matanya tenggelam dengan manis. Oh Tuhan, adakah makhluk didunia ini yang lebih manis dari Kyungsoonya?

"Ini enak."

"Enak atau memang kau yang rakus?"

"YA!" Kyungsoo meletakkan sendoknya dengan kesal, namun begitu dia meraihnya kembali dan melanjutkan acaranya makan ice cream. Kai berhenti untuk menggodanya, memilih memperhatikan saja sampai ice cream jumbo itu benar-benar habis. Kai menarik beberapa lembar tissue lalu dengan perhatian mengusap sisa remah disekitar pipi dan bibir pacarnya.

"Kau mau lagi?" Kyungsoo menggelang dan mengeluh kenyang. Kai tersenyum, dia terdiam sejenak sebelum memulai obrolan serius.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan tentang tadi?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Pernyataan jika Yuta menyukaimu." Kyungsoo menatapnya lalu berguman dengan tidak jelas sebelum menceritakan semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Kai mengetuk jarinya diatas meja dengan berirama, dahinya berkerut tajam mendengarkan setiap ucapan Kyungsoo. Yuta sialan.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menyukaiku disaat jelas-jelas aku sudah punya pacar?" Ya, harus Kai akui, pria itu punya cukup nyali. Tapi lihat saja nanti, Kai pasti akan bertindak.

"Baguslah kau tidak tertarik padanya."

"Kau fikir aku tertarik padanya?"

"Siapa tahu."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Ucap Kyungsoo kesal, Kai jadi heran. Sedari tadi emosi gadisnya ini terus meluap. Ada apa dengannya? Kai menggelang, meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mencoba menenangkannya, jika begini Kailah sosok yang harus mengalah dan sabar, seperti biasa, wanita selalu menang.

"Aku percaya, sangat percaya padamu, terimakasih." Kai mengusap punggung tangannya lembut dan tersenyum tampan.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan atau langsung pulang?"

"Pulang saja, aku lelah."

"Oke." Kai bangkit, membayar tagihan sebelum menggandeng Kyungsoo keluar dari kedai dan mengantarnya pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya, Yuta yang baru datang segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah membaca. Omong-omong mata kuliah hari ini adalah Statistika.

"Kyungsoo."

Gadis manis dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru langit itu mendongak.

"Oh Yuta, selamat pagi." Sapanya biasa. Yuta meletakkan tasnya dikursi sebelah lalu duduk didekat Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud–"

"Tidak apa." Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan senyum menenangkan yang manis. "Moodku sedang buruk kemarin jadi aku sedikit sensitif, tidak apa. Setiap orang berhak menyukai siapapun." Ucapnya bijak. Pria asal Jepang itu tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo yang seperti ini semakin membuatnya jatuh cinta dan semakin membakar tekadnya untuk memilikinya.

"Maafkan aku, kuharap kau tidak menjauhiku setelah ini."

"Menjauhimu? Mana mungkin, sudahlah." Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada bukunya, membiarkan Yuta beranjak namun tetap menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. Baekhyun dan Nana datang bersama mahasiswa kelas hari ini sebelum dua menit sesudahnya Dosen Pengajar datang, mereka lalu fokus pada mata kuliah pertama mereka hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai sedang tertidur saat ponselnya diatas nakas bordering, tanpa sadar mengumpat karna tidurnya terganggu, lelaki tan itu meraih ponselnya dengan kasar. Namun saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, amarahnya lenyap seketika.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kai!" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar dari sebrang, Kai memutar tubuhnya menjadi terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Ini masih jam sepuluh pagi dan dia memiliki kelas siang, maka dari itu dia menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur saja karna dia menyelesaikan tugasnya sampai larut semalam.

"Iya sayang ada apa?"

"Jemput aku sekarang." Alis Kai berkerut, menjemputnya? Apakah kelas Kyungsoo sudah selesai?

"Ada apa? Apa kelasmu kosong?"

"Mau menjemputku atau tidak?" Suara dari sebrang terdengar jengkel, dan Kai dibuat sangat heran dengan Kyungsoo. Ada apa sih dengan pacar manisnya itu?

"Oke-oke, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Kutunggu, lima menit."

"Ap–"

 _Ttuutt!_

Sambungan terputus begitu saja, Kai mendengus semakin tak mengerti. Namun begitu dia beranjak dan dengan cepat memasuki kamar mandi. Entah ini sudah melewati lima menit atau belum, Kai tidak tahu. Kai bergegas keluar dari apertementnya dan menuju basement dimana motornya terparkir. Alasan dia menaiki motor agar dia bisa menuju kampus dengan cepat. Deru motor yang besar terdengar keras karna pemiliknya menarik gas dengan kuat, meluncur membelah jalan raya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kai menuju kampus, dari sebrang jalan dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri didekat pos satpam. Ah bahkan dari kejauhan saja Kyungsoo terlihat cantik, meski hanya memakai celana jins biru muda dan kemeja kotak-kotak dengan warna senada, dia manis sekali. Kai menyebrang jalan dan mendekati gadis tersebut, yang terlihat mengembungkan kedua pipi tembamnya.

"Kau terlambat delapan menit." Kesalnya menghentakkan kaki dengan imut, Kai membuka helmnya dan tersenyum tampan.

"Maaf. Ayo naik," Meski kesal, gadis itu tetap saja naik dan melingkarkan lengannya diperut lelaki itu sementara kepalanya bersandar dibahunya. Kai memakai kembali helmnya, menarik gas dan kembali menuju jalan raya. Dia dibuat bingung saja, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat kesal?

"Kau mau pergi kesuatu tempat?" Tanyanya teredam helm namun Kyungsoo masih mendengarnya.

"Ketempatmu." Tempatnya, berarti apertementnya. Kai tak tahu kenapa Kyungsoo ingin kesana, namun dia menurut saja. Motornya kembali memasuki basement, dia turun dari motor dan melepaskan helmnya.

"Ayo." Kai menggandengnya naik, menuju kamarnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kuperhatikan wajahmu sangat kesal." Tanya Kai saat mereka telah sampai, dia membuka pintu dan membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk.

"Aku memang sedang kesal." Ucap Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Kesal kenapa? Katakan padaku." Kai duduk didepannya, sebagai pacar yang baik dia harus perhatian dan memahami apa yang membuat Kungsoo kesal, lalu kembali menenangkannya, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Pertama, Dosen Joo yang memberiku minus karna aku ketahuan menggunakan ponsel saat dikelas. Kedua, Baekhyun yang menyebalkan karna nilai Bahasa Mandarinnya lebih bagus dariku, dan ketiga.." Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap serius pada Kai.

"Siapa wanita bernama Jinny Park?" Kai mengerutkan alisnya mendengar nama tersebut, dia berfikir, mengingat-ngingat apakah dia mengetahui siapa orang yang Kyungsoo maksud. Kyungsoo merogoh ponselnya lalu menunjukkan sesuatu pada Kai, saat itulah lelaki tan itu ingat siapa yang Kyungsoo maksud. Ah, gadis dua hari yang lalu.

"Oh, dia adalah hoobae dari semester tiga. Ada apa?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Ah, kami hanya bertemu satu kali saat dia menemuiku untuk meminta bantuan revisi laporannya. Ada apa sayang?"

"Kau tahu? Dia menerorku! Dia mengirim DM pada SNSku dan mengatakan hal buruk tentangku, dia bahkan berkomentar jahat pada fotoku!" Kyungsoo berseru, nampaknya dia benar-benar kesal. Kai sangat terkejut, sangat. Pertama, karna ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kyungsoo semarah ini dan kedua.. Jinny Park! Sumpah demi apapun, mereka hanya bertemu sekali. Kai sedang berada dikelas Biomekanik saat gadis itu datang dan meminta bantuan untuk merevisi laporannya, sebenarnya itu hal wajar bagi senior untuk membantu junior, namun yang membuat Kai heran, dari sekian banyak senior, kenapa harus dia? Tapi Kai tidak terlalu peduli sih. Memang harus Kai akui, Jinny itu gadis berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya mahasiswa perempuan dari teknik mesin kelas dua, berpenampilan tomboy dan bar-bar. Tapi hei, Kai hanya sekedar membantu saja lalu setelahnya mereka tidak ada urusan. Kai bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana wajahnya karna Kai yang memang acuh. Tapi bagaiana bisa gadis itu meneror Kyungsoo? _Shit_.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Kai serius, jika gadis itu berbuat lebih pada Kyungsoo, maka dia akan menjadi daftar nama orang kedua yang akan Kai buat menyesal setelah Yuta, tidak memandang apakah dia wanita atau bukan.

"Dia bilang aku ini jelek dan tidak cocok denganmu, karna kesal aku lalu membalasnya. Lalu kami terlibat percakapan membuatku tidak sadar jika aku sedang berada dikelas dan Dosen Joo memarahiku." Ucapnya antara sedih dan jengkel.

"Apa aku ini jelek?" Tanya kyungsoo, Kai menggelang, mengusap-ngusap pipi Kyungsoo halus.

"Tidak sayang, kau itu cantik sungguh."

"Tapi dia bilang aku jelek."

"Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan kau jelek sementara kalian belum pernah bertemu?"

"Dia melihat fotoku."

"Kyungsoo kau cantik." Kai mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang merengek. Jadi, inilah yang membuat Kyungsoo kesal? Awas saja kau Jinny Park!

"Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan dengannya kan?"

"Aku bersumpah. Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana wajahnya sayang."

"Sungguh?"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Aku percaya." Kyungsoo menunduk, menatap lantai. "Aku sangat sedih jika ada yang berkata buruk tentangku. Apalagi Jinny berkata kasar padaku, sungguh keterlauan." Kai mengumpat dalam hati, dia lantas berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa mereka tak memiliki hubungan apapun, dia menenangkan Kyungsoo, berjanji bahwa dia akan memarahi Jinny agar tidak mengusik Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku sangat lelah hari ini, boleh aku istirahat?" Kyungsoo beranjak menuju kamar Kai, namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali kesal. Ups! Kamar Kai sedang berantakan karna setelah bangun tadi Kai langsung menjemput Kyungsoo dan lupa membereskannya, bibi yang biasanya membersihkan rumahnya juga belum datang. Kyungsoo kehilangan nafasu tidurnya, gadis itu jadi kesal sekali sampai-sampai perutnya jadi sakit. Ah, dia sedang datang bulan dan perutnya seperti berkontraksi saja.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?" Kai mendekati Kyungsoo yang memegang perutnya dengan cemas. "Kau baik?"

"Perutku sakit." Ringisnya. "Kai… Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong belikan aku pembalut."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sumpah demi Tuhan! Dia adalah pria jantan dengan tatapan tajam yang cukup membuat orang takut, tapi apa ini? Dia sedang berada dimini market dan berdiri didepan sebuah rak yang memajang berbagai macam pembalut, kebingungan. Ada banyak merk, model dan ukuran. Yang mana yang harus dia belikan untuk Kyungsoo?

Kai melirik beberap gadis yang terkikik kearahnya. Sialan, dia terlihat bodoh sekali jika seperti ini. Lelaki tan itu lalu mengambil sembarang pembalut dan buru-buru menuju kasir. Si wanita penjaga kasir sempat menatap kaget kearahnya, namun Kai tak peduli, dia segera membayar tagihan dan pergi dari sana. _Shit_ , jika bukan demi Kyungsoo-nya.

Kai kembali ke apertement dengan cepat, menemukan Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya dengan wajah pucat.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Keluh Kyungsoo, menerima bungkusan dari Kai dan masuk kekamar mandi. Gadis itu tidak tahu saja bagaimana perjuangan Kai mendapatkan benda itu. Selagi Kyungsoo menyelesaikan urusannya didalam sana, Kai memilih membereskan kamar tidurnya. Merapikan ranjangnya, menyimpan laptop, buku-buku serta sebagian barang yang berantakan. Saat kembali tadi, Kai sempat men- _searching_ di google tentang wanita yang sedang datang bulan, itu siklus bulanan dimana dinding Rahim yang tidak dibuahi mengalami peluruhan, dan memiliki efek samping seperti sakit perut, seperti yang Kyungsoo alami saat ini. Dan ternyata, datang bulan bisa membuat wanita berkali-kali lipat menjadi sensitive dan luapan emosinya mudah meledak. Jadi, itulah sebab mengapa Kyungsoo yang manis dan baik bisa berubah total hari ini, karna dia sedang datang bulan dan tidak bisa dibuat marah. Hah, Kai mengerti sekarang.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Kyungsoo muncul dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Kau baik?"

"Perutku sakit sekali." Keluhnya.

"Butuh obat?" Kyungsoo menggelang.

"Aku mau tidur saja."

"Oke." Kai lantas membantu gadisnya tidur, karna ini masih siang hari, dia tidak menghidupkan pendingin ruangan dan memilih membuka jendela agar udara sejuk bisa masuk. Lelaki tan itu lalu duduk disisi ranjang dan mengernyit melihat Kyungsoo yang menahan sakit.

"Apa sakit?"

"Um, tidak biasanya sesakit ini."

"Jika begitu tidurlah."

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Kai akan beranjak, lelaki tan itu menggelang dan menunduk mengecup dahinya.

"Aku diruang tengah, jika butuh apa-apa maka panggil aku, oke?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, dia lalu memejamkan matanya, mecoba tidur agar sakitnya hilang. Sementara Kai hanya menghela nafas karna dia harus melewatkan kelasnya hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun disore hari dengan keadaan yang lebih baik, perutnya sudah mendingan dan sekarang dia sangat lapar, dia belum makan siang apapun tadi. Gadis itu lantas beranjak, menuju ruang tengah dan kosong, tidak ada siapapun kecuali tv yang menyala. Dimana Kai?

"Kai?" Panggilnya, namun tak ada sahutan.

"Kai kau dimana?"

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Kai lalu muncul dari ruang depan dengan dua bungkus plastik besar ditangannya.

"Apa perutmu sudah baikan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku lapar." Rengeknya dan Kai tersenyum.

"Kebetulan aku sudah memesan makanan, ayo makan." Mereka berdua lalu menuju dapur, Kai mengambil dua piring dan mulai mengatur makanan pesanannya. Mereka makan dengan lahap dalam keheningan. Sehingga tak lama kemudian keduanya selesai, Kai tak membiarkan Kyungsoo membereskan peralatan mereka, lelaki itu mengerjakannya sendiri dengan alasan Kyungsoo tdak boleh lelah karna perutnya sedang sakit. Sungguh, itu konyol namun membuat Kyungsoo sangat terharu. Saat Kai selesai meletakkan semua peralatan makan mereka di bak cuci, Kyungsoo diam-diam mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Hei." Kai yang mendapatkan pelukan mendadak menjadi kaget, dia menatap tak mengerti pada Kyungsoo yang berubah begini.

"Maafkan aku." Gumannya.

"Maaf untuk?"

"Aku pasti merepotkan sekali ya? Saat datang bulan emosiku memang agak berlebihan." Ah, itu. Kai tertawa kecil, lalu balas memeluknya. Kyungsoo yang menyesal seperti ini sangatlah manis, seperti anak kucing yang ingin dipungut.

"Meski itu sedikit merepotkan, tapi tidak apa-apa, aku senang melakukannya. Ternyata perjuangan seorang wanita itu sangat besar ya,"

"Hm,"

"Dan sejujurnya, aku terlihat bodoh saat membelikanmu pembalut tadi,"

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo terkikik lalu kembali menggumankan kata maaf. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi, sungguh."

"Tidak apa sayang."

"Tapi tentang Jinny," Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Kai dengan bibir cemberut. "Dia benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Kau tidak punya hubungan apapunkan dengannya?"

"Bagaimana kami bisa memiliki hubungan jika kami hanya bertemu satu kali saja? Percayalah, seperti aku percaya padamu." Kyungsoo mendesah lega, dia lantas mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai. Kyungsoo sungguh membuat Kai repot hari ini. Datang bulan serta terror gadis bernama Jinny itu sukses menyulut emosinya sehingga dia tanpa sadar melampiaskan semuanya pada Kai, hum. Kyungsoo jadi malu. Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sosok Kai si mantan iljins itu masuk ke mini market dan membeli sebuah pembalut? Hihihi. Ah tapi tentang Jinny, bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu tentangnya ya? Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu menguntit Kai? Atau dia tertarik pada Kai? Aish, tapi yasudahlah, Kai kan sudah berjanji akan mengatasinya.

"Jadi, kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Ya, berkatmu, terimakasih karna mau mengerti aku."

"Aku kan pacarmu, ingat?"

"Ya."

"Dan aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku tahu."

" _Love you_ ,"

" _Love you too_ ,"

"Tapi ada satu hal sayang,"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak ada kelas hari ini?" Seketika, Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan teringat jika siang ini dia memiliki presentasi di kelas Dosen Kang, gadis itu sempat terperanjat dengan gelisah, namun hari sudah beranjak sore, mungkin kelas Dosen Kang sudah berakhir, yah. Apa boleh buat?

"Tidak apa membolos sesekali." Guman Kyungsoo, dia lantas berjinjit mengecup bibir kai.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga membolos."

"Benarkah? Hahaha."

"Hei. Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Hm, sepertinya kau harus kucium agar berhenti menertawakakanku."

"A –apa? YA!"

 _Chup!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ps. Cerita ini ringan, jadi tidak akan ada konflik berat yang berkelanjutan. Berapa chapternya tergantung mood laxy wkwk. Tapi ini ga bakal banyak, mungkin dua chap lagi selesai.

Otomotif diganti menjadi Mechanical Engineering. Karna dulu laxy belum terlalu paham tentang teknik mesin jadi penggambarannya dichapter pertama masih acak adul, tapi karna sekarang laxy sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana itu teknik mesin, jadi laxy rubah total wkwk.

Q : Gaya penulisannya berbeda.

A : Iya, karna dulu masih belum tahu gimana sih anak otomotif itu, terus karna sekarang sudah tahu, laxy ganti deh hehe. Dan juga, semakin waktu berlalu, laxy juga terus belajar dan sedikit demi sedikit memperbaiki tulisan laxy yang masih kurang.

A : Iljins itu gangster sekolah, orang berkuasa dan suka membully murid lain.

Ps. Update malam-malam ya, hm. Laxy lagi gabut, ya you know lah wkwk.

Maaf atas thypo!

Terimakasih buat semuanya!

Komentar kalian semua sudah dibaca dan maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu.

 _See u_

 _And_

 _Love u_


	5. 4TH SEQUEL UP!

Jinny berjalan memasuki kampus dengan permen karet dalam kunyahan bibirnya. Seperti biasa, penampilan gadis itu selalu mencolok jika dibandingkan gadis lain dikampus itu. Rambut pirangnya terkuncir asal keatas, membuat sisa anak rambutnya menjuntai berantakan, celana jins dengan robekan dibeberapa bagian, kaos putih dengan kemeja hijau kebesaran serta sepatu converse berwarna hitam, ciri khasnya dilengkapi dengan ransel yang berada disebelah pundak, memang penampilan yang tomboy. Tapi toh Jinny tak peduli, dia memang seperti itu.

Gadis itu akan memasuki ruangan _Nirkabel_ jika saat seseorang tidak menahan lengannya, terlalu kuat sampai membuat lengan kurusnya nyeri. Jinny mendongak hendak mengumpat, tapi saat mengetahui siapa orang yang berdiri didepannya saat ini, umpatannya tertelan mentah-mentah kembali ketenggorokannya.

"Uh, K–kai sunbae?" Ucapnya mencoba terlihat santai. Pria itu, yang notabe adalah Kai menarik Jinny menjauh dari sana, mengabaikan pertanyaan atau ringisan gadis tersebut. Saat mereka mencapai sisi gedung yang sepi, Kai menghempaskan tangannya segera.

"Katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu." Tanya Kai sementara Jinny meringis kesakitan memegang lengannya.

"Aw, apa yang sunbae maksud?"

"Katakan! Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Jinny terlonjak mendengar bentakan tersebut, wajah gadis itu menjadi pucat dan gurat ketakutan terlihat jelas saat Kai menatapnya dengan dingin, tidak main-main.

"A–aku, tidak mengerti dengan maksud sunbae."

Kai mendecih, tidak menyukai jawaban Jinny yang seperti tidak tahu apa-apa, walaupun Kai sudah tahu hanya dengan menebak raut wajahnya saja.

"Apakah Yuta yang menyuruhmu mendekatiku?" Sontak, mata Jinny membulat mendengarnya, kegugupannya semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Sial, bagaimana sunbae ini bisa mengetahuinya?

"Dan katakan kenapa kau meneror Kyungsoo hah?" Jinny mundur selangkah saat Kai maju menatapnya dengan tatapan yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja. Ringisan kecil kembali dirasakannya saat Kai merengut dagunya, mencengkramnya keras untuk memaksanya bicara.

"Katakan!"

Jinny tidak tahu, jika pria didepannya itu akan semengerikan ini jika sedang marah. Ternyata status masa lalunya yang dicap dengan label ' _Iljins_ ' tidak main-main. Mendadak Jinny jadi menyesal kenapa dia mau saja menuruti permintaa Mahasiswa pindahan asal Jepang itu.

"Jinny Park!"

"Ahk! I–iya, Yutalah yang menyuruhku." Kai tersenyum sinis, lantas melepas cengkramannya pada Jinny yang langsung mundur kebelakang dengan ketakutan. Ah, sudah Kai duga dan ternyata memang benar.

"Sekali lagi kau berani mengganggu kekasihku, maka kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Ancam Kai bersungguh-sungguh sebelum meninggalkan Jinny yang mematung, bergidik ketakutan, Kai.. ternyata pria itu lebih menyeramkan dari dugaannya. Tidak, dia tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuta berjalan menuju toilet sebelum bahunya ditarik dan dia mendapatkan pukulan telak diwajahnya. Pria tampan itu lantas menabrak dinding dengan pelipis berdenyut, mendongak dan menemukan Kai berdiri didepannya dengan wajah jahat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?" Umpatnya kembali berdiri, dengan bahasa koreanya yang terdengar lancar. Beruntung toilet gedung ini sedang sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua disana, jadi Kai memang sengaja menunggu Yuta disini karna dia tahu tidak akan ada banyak orang yang datang, dia harus memberikan pria ini pelajaran.

"Aku kagum dengan cara licikmu untuk merusak hubunganku dengan kekasihku." Ucap Kai dengan penekanan diakhir kalimat, dia berjalan mendekat sehingga kedua pria itu berhadap-hadapan, dengan tatapan dingin yang terlempar satu sama lain, sungguh ini suasa yang buruk.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" Yuta tertawa mengejek, lalu menatap Kai dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau pintar."

"Dan kau licik, brengsek." Umpat Kai, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain-main, jadia dia meraih kerah baju Yuta dan hendak menghajarnya kembali sebelum Yuta melawan dan balas memberikan pukulan ke wajah Kai. Satu lebam masing-masing menghiasi wajah kedua pria tampan itu. Keduanya hampir saja terlibat perkelahian jika seorang petugas kebersihan tidak masuk dan memergoki mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyanya terkejut.

Kai orang pertama yang melepas cengkramannya, dengan tatapan tajam yang masih tersemat pada Yuta, pria itu berbalik dan pergi. Tapi sebelum itu dia kembali mengancam Yuta.

"Sekali lagi kau menganggu hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo, maka kubunuh kau."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju parkiran dan masuk begitu saja kedalam ferarri merah yang dikenalnya, tentu saja dia sudah tahu Kai ada disana karna lelaki itu sudah mengirim pesan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo meletakkan ranselnya dikursi belakang, lantas memasang sabuk pengamannya. Heran karna sedari tadi Kai tidak bicara atau menghidupkan mesin mobil, gadis manis itu menatap kekasihnya dan terkejut saat mendapat luka sobek disudut bibir Kai.

"Ya Tuhan, kau kenapa?" Kungsoo bertanya panik, melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bergerak mendekati Kai lebih dekat, memegang dagu runcing lelaki itu dan memutar kearah wajahnya.

"Kau berkelahi lagi?" Kai menggerakkan bola matanya menatap Kyungsoo dan menggeleng.

"Tidak."

"Lalu ini apa?"

Kai tersenyum tipis, meski itu membuat lukanya menjadi perih, tapi tidak masalah. Lelaki itu lantas mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencuri satu kecupan dibibir manis Kyungsoo yang nampak terkejut sekali.

"YA! Kau ini terluka, tapi masih sempat saja meciumku?" Kesalnya, namun tidak menutupi kecemasannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang."

"Bagaimaa kau bisa mengatakan kau baik-baik saja? Astaga, apakah kau berkelahi?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Kai menghela nafas dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Hanya sedikit masalah, dengan _seseorang_."

"Kai, jangan begini lagi, aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka."

"Aku tahu." Kai tersenyum tipis, lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo memakai sabuk pengamannya kembali sebelum dia mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan area kampus. Karna kecemasan Kyungsoo yang berlebihan, namun Kai menyukainya –dia terpaksa berhenti disebuah supermarket hanya untuk satu buah plester yang kini sudah terpasang manis disudut bibirnya, Yeah itu ulah Kyungsoo. Sungguh manis bukan?

"Apa kau ada acara diakhir pekan ini?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo menatap kearah Kai. "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu kencan."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mendadak tersipu dibuatnya, memang sih akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang berkencan karna sibuk dengan urusan sekolah, beruntung juga tugas minggu ini tidak terlalu banyak jadi Kyungsoo bisa bersantai dimalam minggu. Ah, rasanya Kyungsoo tidak sabar menunggu akhir pekan.

"Okay, aku akan menjemputmu pukul tuju." Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan manis, membuat Kai otomatis ikut menarik sudut bibirnya. Namun seketika dia teringat sesuatu.

"Apakah Jinny masih meninggalkan komentar buruk di SNSmu?" Kyungsoo mendongak, dahinya berkerut karna dia sedang berfikir.

"Tidak. Karna sepertinya dia menghapus akunnya tersebut. Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya namun seketika dia membulatkan mata sambil menunjuk luka yang sudah diplester disudut bibir Kai.

"Jangan bilang luka itu ulah Jinny?"

"Kau bercanda?" Kai terkekeh, lantas mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Ah gadisnya ini lucu sekali, mana mungkin gadis seperti Jinny bisa membuatnya terluka?

"Aku sudah menemuinya dan memarahinya, dan dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Baguslah jika begitu."

"Ah." Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tiba-tiba memberikan satu kecupan manis disudut bibir Kai yang terluka.

"Terimakasih." Bisiknya dengan malu-malu, membuat Kai gemas untuk menggodanya.

"Kenapa hanya bagian yang terluka?" Ucap Kai menyeringai."Seharunya yang ini juga." Dia menunjuk bibirnya sendiri, membuat wajah Kyungsoo merah padam karna malu.

"Y–ya, dasar mesum!"

"Benarkah?" Kai lalu mendekati Kyungsoo, meraih kepalanya dan menciumnya, membuat Kyungsoo yang terkejut sontak histeris dan memberontak.

"YA! MESUM!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nana memasuki kamar Yuta dengan sepiring pasta, dia memang baru saja memasak dan berniat membagi hasil masakannya dengan temannya itu. Omong-omong kamar mereka letaknya berdekatan kok.

Saat gadis itu masuk, dia menemukan Yuta yang tengah menonton tivi disofa dengan kantung es batu dipelipis wajahnya, ada apa dengannya?

"Yuta? Kau kenapa?" Pria itu menoleh dan mendudukkan dirinya. "Bukan apa-apa kok." Ucapnya dengan bahasa Jepang tentu saja, karna dia hanya berdua saja dengan Nana.

"Aku membuat pasta, ini makanlah." Yuta menerima masakan Nana dan memakannya dengan tenang.

"Ini enak, terimakasih." Nana mengambil posisi duduk disebelahnya, mengerutkan dahi menatap Yuta dengan pandangan curiganya.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu padamu, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Memang sudah berapa lama kita berteman huh? Kita sudah sering bersama sedari kecil, jadi aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu meski kau berkata tidak apa-apa." Yuta mengunyah pastanya dengan pelan, membawa pandang kearah Nana dan tersenyum tipis. Ya, mereka memang sudah berteman sedari kecil, bahkan mereka sudah seperti saudara sendiri, terlihat seperti seorang kakak perempuan yang menjaga adik laki-lakinya.

"Kau menyadarinya ya? Kau sudah seperti kakakku saja."

"Jadi benar." Nana mengguman dan terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Apa ini tentang Kyungsoo? Kau menyukainya kan?" Yuta menghentikan gerakannya sejenak dan terdiam.

"Sudah kuduga." Nana menarik nafas dengan panjang sebelum menggeleng. "Dia memang gadis yang baik, tapi dia sudah memiliki pacar, jangan mengganggu hubungan mereka."

Yuta meletakkan piring pastanya yang masih tersisa setengah dan menelan makanannya sebelum berkata.

"Kau selalu saja tahu."

"Karna itu terlihat sangat jelas." Nana memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak tahu tipe seperti apa Kai itu, tapi jangan mencari masalah dengannya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Pasti lebam itu kau dapatkan darinya ya?"

"Begitulah."

"Kau ini!" Nana memukul kepala Yuta dengan jengkel lalu mendengus. "Berhentilah membuat masalah, Ayahmu mengirimmu kesini untuk belajar bukan mencari perkara! Aku juga yang akan susah jika kau membuat ulah, Ayahmu menitipkanmu padaku." Omel Nana yang membuat lelaki disampingnya hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Yayaya, terserah." Balas Yuta beranjak dan berlalu dari sana, membuat Nana meradang dan kembali mengomel. Namun akhirnya dia terdiam dengan lesu, dia yakin, alasan Yuta menyukai Kyungsoo adalah karna Kyungsoo terlihat mirip dengan _seseorang_.

 _Fyi_ , orang yang menyuruh Jinny itu memang Yuta. Keduanya sering bertemu karna satu kelas saat mata kuliah kalkulus. Mungkin karna Jinny terlihat sangat mencolok yang membuat Yuta penasaran dan mencari tahu tentangnya, menyenangkan saat mengetahui Jinny satu jurusan dengan Kai. Jadi Yuta memiliki sebuah ide dan membuat penawaran padanya. Apabila Jinny mau mendekati Kai dan membuat Kyungsoo cemburu, maka Yuta akan membuatkan tesis kalkulus untuknya. Sayangnya Jinny yang setuju sedikit keluar dari jalur karna dia tanpa sadar membuat kesalahan dengan memberikan komentar buruk di SNS Kyungsoo, padahal perintah Yuta hanya mendekati Kai dan membuat Kyungsoo cemburu. Bukan apa sih, Jinny melakukannya tanpa sadar, karna dia melihat foto Kyungsoo yang feminim –dia tidak suka itu karna menurutnya itu membuatnya muak, dan tanpa sadar berkomentar buruk. Hm, sepertinya rencana ini sudah gagal sebelum dimulai lebih jauh karna dia ketahuan. Mungkin dia harus mencari rencana lain, bagaimapapun dia harus mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memoleskan lipbam kebibir hatinya sebagai sentuhan akhir, menyelesaikan acara berdandannya. Sebuah _dress_ polos berwarna _peach_ tanpa lengan melekat sempurna ditubuh mungilnya. Kai pernah bilang, dia menyukai Kyungsoo yang memakai _dress_ karna itu membuat sangat manis, jadi karna ingin membuat Kai tersentuh, dia sengaja memakai _dress_ malam ini, kkk. Setelah merapikan rambutnya, Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya dan berjalan turun kebawah, menuju teras depan dimana Kai sudah menunggu bersama Ibunya. Omong-omong Ibunya memang sudah mengenal Kai dan respon yang diberikan sangat baik. Lihat saja bagaimana dia tengah bercanda dengan Kai sekarang, ya meski Kai merespon dengan senyum kecil serta anggukan sopan. Saat Kai menatapnya, pria itu sempat terdiam dalam tiga detik sebelum tersenyum tampan.

"Ibu, kami berangkat."

"Ya, berhati-hatilah. Kai jaga Kyungsoo ya."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kai dengan senyuman, membungkuk pada Ibu Kyungsoo dan mengajak gadisnya masuk kedalam mobil sebelum mereka meluncur ke jalanan.

"Kau cantik." Puji Kai saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil, membuat Kyungsoo malu. Dia jadi mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali mereka berkencan, Kyungsoo juga memakai _dress_.

Mereka mencapai bioskop tidak lama kemudian. Memesan dua tiket untuk film _The Mummy_ serta cola, nacos dan popcorn. Nacos untuk Kyungsoo karna gadis itu sangat menyukainya dan ingin sesuatu yang berbeda –jika kebanyakan orang dibioskop memakan popcorn, maka dia memakan nacos. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan dikursi yang berada pada deretan tengah, diantara pasangan-pasangan yang lain. Lampu dipadamkan dan film mulai diputar. Sebenarnya itu bukan film hantu yang menyeramkan, hanya saja adegan action pada film itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo tegang sekaligus terkejut, gadis itu memakan nacosnya sesekali memeluk lengan Kai jika dia kaget, dan Kai tidak akan masalah. Malahan dia sedari tadi sibuk tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat lucu daripada memperhatikan flim yang diputar. _So cutee_.

Saat film telah selesai diputar, keduanya lantas keluar sambil bergandengan tangan menuju restoran tak jauh dari sana, Kyungsoo bilang dia lapar.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo disela mengunyah ayamnya. Kai meliriknya, terlihat berfikir.

"Kau mau kemana?" Dia malah balik bertanya.

"Um, kemana saja."

"Oke." Jawab Kai. Lalu setelah menyelesaikan makannya, Kai mengajak Kyungsoo pergi yang ternyata menuju pantai, pantai yang sama saat pertama kali mereka kesini. Bedanya saat ini pantai cukup ramai oleh pasangan seperti mereka yang tengah berkencan. Ini musim panas, jadi angin pantai dimalam hari tidak terlalu dingin.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran, keluar dari mobil dan menerima uluran tangan Kai yang menggandengnya menuju bangku tak jauh dari sana.

"Bukankah pantai ini tempat kencan pertama kita?" Ucap Kai, menarik Kyungsoo agar bersandar padanya. "Itu sudah cukup lama, tapi masih teringat jelas olehku, rasanya seperti baru terjadi kemarin saja."

"Benar." Kyungsoo tersenyum, memeluk Kai dengan erat. Ingatannya menerawang dan jika dia mengingat kembali kenangan itu, dia menjadi senang sekaligus malu.

"Jika kuingat, kau waktu itu banyak bertanya tentangku."

"Itu karna aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam." Gadis manis itu terkekeh, menarik tangan kanan Kai yang bebas dan bermain disana.

"Tapi aku sudah mengenalmu dengan baik sekarang. Kecuali satu hal."

"Kufikir kau sudah sangat mengetahuiku." Kai menunduk dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku belum tahu tentang keluargamu."

Kai terdiam, cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Kyungsoo, begitupun dengan gadis itu, selama satu tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Kai, pria itu tidak pernah membahas tentang keluarganya, seolah dia sangat tertutup tentang Ayah dan Ibunya, dan Kyungsoo juga tidak mempermasalahkannya, itu privasi Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak berhak mengusiknya. Tapi tetap saja, dia merasa sangat penasaran, namun dia tidak berani bertanya. Dia hanya menunggu sampai Kai sendirilah yang mengatakannya.

Ada sebuah tarikan nafas keras yang Kai lakukan, membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa lelaki itu memiliki sesuatu yang berat tentang keluarganya.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak ingin aku tahu, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap dan mau bercerita sendiri." Kyungsoo mendongak dan memberikan senyum manisnya, sebelum kembali menyusupkan kepalanya didada laki-laki itu, memilih menatap pantai. Kai sendiri sebenarnya merasa sangat bersalah, dia sudah mengenal baik keluarga Kyungsoo, namun sekalipun dia tidak pernah mengenalkan keluarganya pada gadisnya itu. Ya bisa dibilang, dia belum siap. Kai merasa bersalah namun dia lega karna Kyungsoo mau mengerti, Kyungsoo memang yang terbaik, membuatnya terus jatuh dan jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kyungsoo." Panggil Kai.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo refleks mendongak dan saat itulah Kai menciumnya, membuatnya terkejut namun tersenyum saat Kai mendorong belakang kepalanya. Mereka berciuman dengan manis, jika waktu itu dengan _sunset_ sebagai _background_ , kini bulan serta bintang yang bertabur dilangit sana berkelip dengan cantik, seolah tersenyum malu dengan apa yang dilakukan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Tapi apa masalahnya? Beberapa pasangan menatap keduanya sebelum menatap pasangannya sendiri dengan malu-malu, sebelum melakukan hal sama dengan yang Kai lakukan pada Kyungsoo.

Ah, ini sungguh malam minggu yang indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuta tidak bisa tidur malam ini, pria itu mencoba memejamkan matanya namun kantuk tak kunjung datang. Frustasi, pria Jepang itu lantas bangkit dari ranjang dan menuju ruang tamu, mungkin menonton tivi akan membuatnya mengantuk. Malam-malam seperti ini ada sejumlah drama yang tayang. Sebenarnya Yuta sendiri tidak terlalu menyukai drama, namun _seseorang_ menyukainya.

OCN memutar drama Voice yang bergenre _Thiller_. Ah, itu juga genre kesukaan _seseorang_ itu. Sial, Yuta sangat ingat bahwa seseorang itu juga penggemar Yesung Super Junior yang mengambil peran sebagai polisi disana. Pria tersebut lantas mematikan tivi dengan emosi, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Mengingat _seseorang_ itu, membuatnya teringat dengan Kyungsoo.

Karna _seseorang_ itu, sangat _mirip_ dengan Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Biar feel, bacanya sambil dengerin lagu:

PENTAGON - Beautiful.

Karna aku nulis ini sambil dengerin lagu itu berulang-ulang wkwkwk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah sangat lama semenjak chapter terakhir update, maaf wkwk.

Fyi, Laxy lagi sibuk stalking Produce 101 Season 2. Ada yang ngikut? Haha, dan berakhir baper karna di eps terakhir hanya Minhun yang debut sementara Jonghyun, Dongho sama Samuel ngga debut kkkk.

Setelah ini Laxy bakal libur panjang sampe bulan September yayyy! Jadi kemungkinan besar bakal punya waktu senggang buat nulis dan melanjutkan banyak fancit~ Yuhuuuuu! Tolong nantikan ya guys kkk~

Okay~

Terimakasih banyakkkkk buat semuanya^^

See u next chapter and Love you guys~


	6. 5TH SEQUEL UP!

Suasana kelas masih lenggang karna ini masih dua puluh menit sebelum jam kuliah pertama dimulai. Lelaki tampan itu duduk terdiam dikursinya tanpa melakukan apapun, melamun. Keterdiamannya itu tanpa sadar membuat fikirannya kembali berkelana, mengorek kembali masa lalu yang dengan susah payah dia lupakan.

Tangannya mengusap gelang berwarna coklat yang terpasang manis dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Itu gelang pemberian seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

 _Mina Tatsuya._

Gadis itu adalah pacar Yuta empat tahun silam, gadis yang dicintainya selama masa sekolah menengah atas di Jepang. Seorang gadis yang dengan berani membuat Yuta jatuh cinta begitu dalam, serta menjungkir balikkan dunianya.

Mina bukanlah gadis yang special, _awalnya_. Di sekolah, dia hanya siswi biasa yang tidak mencolok, tidak terkenal dan tertutup. Tapi seolah takdir sudah menuliskan, keduanya terhubung karna sebuah insiden yang tidak terduga. Dulunya, Yuta adalah siswa yang paling disegani, karna selain berkuasa, dia adalah siswa yang sering membuat ulah di balik capnya yang seorang _playboy_.

 _Cinta_?

Baginya cinta adalah hal yang mustahil karna Yuta tidak pernah mempercayai itu. Tapi setelah bertemu dan mengenal Mina, lelaki itu mulai memahami apa itu arti cinta, kemudian sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah dan tanpa sadar mencintai gadis itu dengan begitu dalam, membuang semua keburukannya dan memberikan cinta yang besar hanya untuk Mina. Gadis biasa saja yang menyimpan racun pengikat didalam dirinya. Seperti mutiara indah yang tersimpan dibalik cangkang.

 _Sosok yang sama dengan Kyungsoo._

Yuta melewati satu tahun bahagianya bersama Mina, melewati hari-hari dengan indah dan menyenangkan. Sampai akhirnya takdirnya kembali tertulis, kecelakaan maut membuat Yuta dan Mina terpisah dengan sangat jauh tanpa bisa untuk bersatu. Kecelakaan yang membuat ikatan keduanya terputus tanpa bisa tersambung lagi. _Kematian yang mengerikan_. Tuhan memanggil Mina dengan begitu cepat saat Yuta mulai merasakan bagaimana indahnya jatuh cinta. Dia kembali terpuruk dalam waktu lama hingga akhirnya Yuta datang ke Korea untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajar tersebut, apa tujuannya? Karna negara ini adalah negara yang sangat ingin Mina kunjungi.

Yuta fikir tidak akan ada yang special disini, karna mungkin ini semua hanya akan mengingatkannya pada Mina. Tapi saat dia bertemu Kyungsoo, dia seperti menemukan Mina-nya lagi.

 _Senyuman yang sama._

Kyungsoo mengingatkannya pada Mina, membuatnya berfikir bahwa Tuhan sengaja mengirimnya kesini untuk menemukan sosok pengganti Mina. Tapi sayangnya gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih, takdir macam apa ini? Dan apakah Yuta peduli? Tidak, karna bagaimanapun caranya dia akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo, dia akan meraih cintanya lagi, bahkan jika harus berebut dengan Kai, tidak masalah.

Yuta menarik senyuman disudut bibirnya, mendongak dan menemukan sosok Kyungsoo yang memasuki kelas dengan senyumanan yang cerah. Sekilas dia seperti melihat _Mina-nya_.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Kyungsoo pada semua orang dengan hangat, membuat Yuta semakin ingin memilikinya, dia memperhatikan dengan jeli bagaimana gadis itu duduk dibarisan paling depan didekat Nana, hanya menggunakan _dress pastel Heckesch check collar_ , tapi sangat manis dan mempesona.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo." Nana balas menyapa, gadis itu tersenyum menemukan Kyungsoo duduk disebelahnya.

"Kudengar akan ada kuis bahasa inggris nanti siang."

"Benarkah?" Nana mengangguk, menatap Baekhyun yang nampak sibuk dengan catatannya.

"Ohya." Dia lalu menggerakkan kepalanya menghadap Kyungsoo yang tengah mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada seseorang, mungkin Kai.

"Ada apa?"

"Akhir pekan datanglah ke tempatku."

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan fokus dari ponselnya.

"Aku mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil, untuk merayakan ulang tahunku."

"Sungguh? Kau akan berulang tahun?" Nana mengangguk dengan malu sementara Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebar.

"Tentu, aku akan datang. Kau mau hadiah apa dariku?"

"YA! Tidak perlu, aku hanya mau kau datang dan merayakannya bersama dengan beberapa teman." Sahut Nana. "Oh, kau juga boleh mengakai Kai."

"Aku tidak yakin." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sedang sibuk dengan kelas tambahannya."

"Ah, begitu." Nana mengguman pelan, lantas menggerakkan badannya kedepan saat Dosen sastra mereka memasuki kelas dengan tas jinjingnya yang berwarna hitam, kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya saat pintu ganda disebelahnya terbuka dengan lebar, lalu lelaki itu membungkuk sebentar saat dosen sastra falkutas itu melewatinya. Mata tajam lelaki itu lantas meneliti setiap mahasiswa yang berhamburan keluar sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sosok Kyungsoo. Saat gadis itu bertemu pandang dengannya, dia lantas berlari-lari kecil dengan lucu.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Kai menggeleng, menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan beberapa mahasiswi yang menjerit iri serta tatapan tidak suka milik Yuta.

"Kelasmu sudah berakhir?"

"Hn."

"Begitu." Kyungsoo mengangguk seorang diri, berjalan dalam gandengan Kai menuju arah parkiran kampus. Kai membukakan pintu dengan _gentle_ , kemudian menutupnya setelah mengingatkan untuk memakai sabuk pengaman, seperti kebiasaannya. Tapi meskipun sudah berulang kali mengalaminya, sebagai wanita Kyungsoo tetap merasa malu dan wajahnya sedikit merona.

Mesin mobil berbunyi dengan ringan sebelum pengemudi tampannya menjalankan kendaraan roda empat itu keluar dari area kampus dan meluncur ke jalanan.

"Apa kau akhir pekan ini sibuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hn, sepertinya. Aku mendapat kelas tambahan." Kai melirik gadis manis disebelahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Nana mengundangku ke apertementnya minggu depan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, aku ingin mengajakmu tapi kau sibuk, yasudah." Kyungsoo balas menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Siapa saja yang akan datang?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin hanya beberapa orang. Oh, Baekhyun juga."

"Bagaimana dengan Yuta?" Kai mengernyitkan alisnya saat Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja, dia adalah sahabat Nana dan mereka tinggal berdekatan."

"Aku akan ikut."

"Kau bilang mendapat kelas tambahan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan heran, kenapa lelaki ini berubah dengan begitu cepat? Apa karna Yuta akan ada disana?

"Jika begitu, jangan datang."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo terheran.

"Karna Yuta akan ikut?" Tebak Kyungsoo dan keterdiaman lelaki itu sudah menjawabnya. Gadis itu terkekeh membuat lelaki disebelahnya itu semakin mengerutkan dahinya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau cemburu?" Goda Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar, membuat wajah lelaki disebelahnya tidak berekspresi apapun.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang cemburu?"

"Tentu." Kyungsoo tertawa dan saat mobil berhenti dilampu merah, gadis itu bergerak mendekati Kai untuk mencium pipinya sayang, membuat Kai tentu saja terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kau lucu saat sedang cemburu." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, mencoba membuat kekasihnya itu yakin.

"Percayalah Yuta bukan satu-satunya lelaki yang akan ada dipesta itu. Lagipula disana ada banyak orang. Ah, kau lupa jika Baekhyun juga ada disana?"

"Tetap saja."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Kai melirik gadis disebelahnya, menatapnya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas. Tentu saja dia percaya, karna Kai begitu mencintainya.

"Setelah kelas berakhir, aku akan menjemputmu." Ucapnya final sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk senang.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus mengantarkanku membeli hadiah untuk Nana."

"Oke. Apa kau lapar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum berfikir dengan ekspresi yang manis.

"Aku ingin makan sushi hari ini." Gumannya yang didengar dengan baik oleh Kai, lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, mengangguk setuju sebelum pergi ketempat yang gadisnya inginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menghentikan mobilnya tepat didekat gerbang apertement Nana, mendongak sejenak sebelum menahan Kyungsoo yang akan beranjak turun.

"Ada apa Kai?"

Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekali.

"Jangan matikan ponselmu, aku akan menjemputmu." Meski sedikit heran, namun Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, berusaha menenangkan Kai yang nampaknya tak rela melepasnya pergi.

"Sampai jumpa." Kyungsoo menutup pintu mobil, melambai saat mobil Kai meninggalkannya. Gadis itu tersenyum, merapikan penampilannya sebentar sebelum melangkah memasuki gerbang menuju kekamar Nana membawa _papper bag_ berisi kado ulang tahun untuknya.

Saat dia sampai, ternyata sudah ada beberapa teman dekat Nana yang datang, Baekhyun juga sudah ada disana. Kai pasti berfikir terlalu jauh, nyatanya ada sekitar lima lelaki bersama Yuta disini.

"Nana, selamat ulang tahun. Untukmu!"

"Hei, kau tidak perlu membawa hadiah." Nana menerima hadiah dari Kyungsoo dengan senang sebelum memeluknya erat.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Nana dengan bahagia. Omong-omong Kyungsoo memberikannya hanbok sebagai hadiah, itu usul dari Kai. Karna Nana tidak akan lama disini, jadi pakaian tradisional itu bisa mengingatkannya kembali pada Korea.

"Ayo! Masuklah."

Pesta berjalan dengan menyenangkan meski tidak ada banyak orang yang hadir. Mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Nana, memotong kue dan mengambil beberapa foto. Setelahnya makan ayam bersama diselangi obrolan seru sampai tidak ada yang menyadari waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Beberapa sudah berpamitan pergi sementara sisanya memutuskan untuk minum sampai mabuk. Yaya, salah satunya si tuan rumah dan Baekhyun.

"Argh! Aku pulang dulu." Erangan seseorang diatas karpet itu membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, menemukan Hui yang bangkit sambil memijit pelipisnya. Omong-omong dia teman sekelasnya.

"Kau yakin akan pulang dalam keadaan begitu?" Lelaki itu mengangguk yakin, mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melambai pada Kyungsoo sebelum beranjak pergi dengan sedikit sempoyongan.

"Hei, butuh bantuan tidak?" Hui menggeleng, kemudian benar-benar pergi. Tersisa Nana dan Baekhyun yang sudah mabuk sementara Yuta sepertinya masih asik dengan birnya. Dia terlihat masih memiliki kesadaran meski minum banyak, tapi entahlah.

"YA! Byun Baek! Bangunlah, jangan tidur disini. Kau ini mabuk, akan kulaporkan pada Chanyeol!" Ancam Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang setengah sadar diatas sofa sementara Nana mungkin sudah jatuh tidur. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo akan pulang, tapi dia masih menunggu Kai yang belum memberinya kabar.

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo menyerah menyadarkan sahabatnya yang mulai meracau tidak jelas tersebut, dia memilih mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan menghubungi Chanyeol, tapi tidak ada jawaban, tapi semenit kemudian sebuah pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

' _Baby aku masih ada kelas, aku akan menjemputmu satu jam lagi. Oke?'_

"Pacarmu mabuk disini!" Kyungsoo mendengus, menyimpan kembali ponsel Baekhyun dan duduk menunggu.

"Bagaimana respon calon dokter muda itu jika mengetahui pacarnya mabuk?" Guman Kyungsoo dan kekehan Yuta menyadarkannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak." Yuta menggeleng. "Apa kau akan menginap disini?"

"Aku menunggu Kai."

"Kapan dia akan datang?"

"Entahlah," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya dia masih ada kelas."

Lelaki itu mengangguk kecil, sebelum akhirnya bangkit mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya diatas meja.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ayo!"

"Eh, tidak usah."

"Tidak apa." Yuta meneguk bir digelas terakhirnya sebelum menggandeng Kyungsoo dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Ayo, _Mina_." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, berfikir apakah dia salah mendengar. Yuta memanggilnya Mina? Siapa Mina? Apa dia mabuk?

"YA! Kau mabuk ya?"

"Aku?" Lelaki itu menunjuk diri sendiri dan tertawa. "Tidak."

"Tapi kau berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan." Kyungsoo menghempas gandengan Yuta, membuat langkah lelaki itu terhenti dan berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kau istirahat saja, kau mabuk!"

"Aku tidak!"

"Iya, dan aku tidak mau kita kecelakaan karna kau mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk." Kyungsoo hendak berbalik, namun terhenti saat lelaki itu menggenggam pergalangan tangannya dengan kuat, Kyungsoo menatap terkejut pada ekspresi Yuta yang berubah dengan drastis.

"Yuta, ada ap–"

" _Mina_ , kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku lagi." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terheran karna Yuta kembali menyebutkan nama Mina.

"Mina? Siapa? Aku bukan Mina. Lepaskan!" Kyungsoo mencoba menghempas cekalan Yuta, namun lelaki itu menggenggamnya dengan begitu kuat. Ini tidak beres, Yuta pasti sedang mabuk setelah meminum gelas terakhirnya. Aroma bir yang kuat bahkan tercium saat lelaki itu membuka bibirnya dan bicara.

"Hei, sadarlah. Kau mabuk, ayo kuantar ke kamarmu."

" _Mina_ , tunggu. Jangan pergi _Mina_."

"Aku bukan Mina! Aku Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo yang jengah akhirnya berseru, membuat lelaki didepannya terdiam dengan pandangan sayu. Benar kan, Yuta itu sedang mabuk. Beruntung lorong apertement ini sedang sepi jadi tidak akan ada yang terganggu saat dia berteriak.

" _Mina_." Yuta meraih tubuhnya, berusaha memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang memberontak.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas!" Kyungsoo tidak yakin apakah kekuatan orang mabuk itu bisa dua kali bertambah besar, nyatanya lelaki itu menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan begitu kuat, mendorongnya kebelakang hingga menabrak dinding tembok. Kyungsoo memberontak saat lelaki itu berusaha menciumnya sambil terus meracau dan menyebut-nyebut orang yang bernama _Mina_. Sial, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menuruni gedung falkutasnya secepat yang dia bisa, melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus agar dia segera mencapai parkiran. Saat dia sudah berada didalam mobilnya, lelaki itu memacu kendaraannya membelah jalan raya menuju apertement Nana. Ini hampir mencapai tengah malam dan Kai tidak yakin apakah Kyungsoo masih menunggunya disana. lelaki itu meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi pacarnya tersebut, namun tidak ada jawaban, membuat Kai menjadi gusar dan semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian dia mencapai tempat tujuan dan dengan segera menaiki lift menuju lantai dimana kamar Nana berada, berjalan dengan cepat melewati lorong-lorong sebelum matanya menangkap sosok Yuta yang tengah memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Kai tidak bisa merasakan perasaan apapun selain emosi yang meledak dengan keras, dia berjalan mendekat dan menarik Yuta menjauh sebelum menghajarnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

 _Bug!_

Yuta yang dalam keadaan mabuk terjatuh dengan keras, mendongak dan terkekeh seorang diri, entah apa yang tengah dia tertawakan. Hal itu membuat emosi Kai tersulut dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

"Astaga! Kai hentikan!" Kyungsoo mencoba melerai, namun gadis itu mundur kebelakang saat Kai mendorongnya sebelum kembali menghujani Yuta dengan pukulan keras. Kyungsoo tahu Kai tidak main-main sekarang, pukulan lelaki itu bisa membuat Yuta mati.

"Kai! hentikan kumohon, kau bisa membunuhnya."

"Dia pantas mati!"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, berhenti. Kubilang BERHENTI!" Kyungsoo berteriak sekuat tenaga dan saat itulah Kai berhenti, bangkit dan menatap tidak mengerti kearahnya. Emosi masih kentara terlihat dimata tajamnya.

"Apa? Kau membelanya setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Tanyanya marah.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun."

"Oh! Lalu yang kulihat barusan apa? Kalian berpelukan, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu dibelakangku hah? Atau jangan-jangan kau memang berhubungan dengannya tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kyungsoo menaikkan volume suaranya dengan kesal. Kai sedang emosi dan lelaki itu bicara terlalu jauh.

"Kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku, apa karna kau sedang asik berpelukan dengan lelaki keparat ini hah? Sialan." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba tidak mengambil hati umpatan Kai padanya. Gadis itu menghela nafas, mencoba bersikap tenang disini. Dia melirik Yuta yang sekarat dan mendekati lelaki itu, tentu saja Kai yang melihatnya sangat marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai menariknya kasar, membuat Kyungsoo kembali terkejut. Kai tidak pernah sekasar ini padanya. Apa sifat _lamanya_ itu kembali muncul?

"Jika kita tidak menolongnya, dia bisa mati."

"Biar saja dia mati!"

"KAI!" Kyungsoo menghempas cekalan tangan lelaki itu dengan kasar. "Sadarlah! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau lebih memilih lelaki itu?"

"Bukan begitu –Kai, kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo berlari, mecoba menghentikan lelaki tersebut yang akan pergi. Menahannya dengan memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang.

"Tenanglah, kumohon. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Bisik Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Kai menarik nafasnya panjang, kepalanya berdenyut keras karna menahan emosi yang membuncah. Lelaki itu lalu melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo saat sosok Chanyeol datang dengan keterbingungannya.

"Minta pacar Baekhyun untuk mengantarmu pulang, aku akan pergi."

"Kai, ta–tapi.." Kai menulikan pendengarannya, beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menunduk, menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini?

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol yang baru datang hendak menjemput Baekhyun dan tidak mengerti apa-apa itu berguman, mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, lalu mengajak Chanyeol menemui Yuta yang sekarat.

"Astaga." Lelaki itu terkejut, mendekati Yuta dan memeriksa keadaannya. Sebagai calon dokter, nalurinya bergerak cepat memberikannya pertolongan pertama.

"Tolong obati dia." Guman Kyungsoo dengan lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nana meminum teh herbalnya sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya yang berdenyut, setelah mencuci muka dia berjalan kearah sofa dimana sosok Chanyeol tengah mengobati Yuta yang terluka. Temannya itu terlihat mengerikan dengan luka lebam serta ujung bibir yang robek.

"Untung hidungnya tidak patah." Guman Chanyeol setelah dia berhasil mengobati Yuta dan membereskan kotak P3K'nya. Ini hampir subuh dan lelaki itu menguap karna dia tidak mendapatkan tidur seharian penuh. Setelah memposisikan Yuta dengan nyaman disofa, dia menyusul Baekhyun yang masih tidur diatas karpet. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terjaga dan duduk melamun dengan ponselnya.

"Mau kopi?" Kyungsoo mendongak, menemukan Nana yang tersenyum, dia lantas mengangguk dan mengikuti Nana menuju dapur dan duduk disalah satu kursi, menunggu Nana yang tengah menyeduh kopi.

 _Well!_ Nana cukup dibuat terkejut saat dia terbangun dan Chanyeol datang memapah Yuta yang dalam kondisi babak belur, kemudian sosok Kyungsoo yang terus melamun dengan wajah sedih. Dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi setelah Kyungsoo menceritakan inti dari permasalahannya. Tidak dia sangka, Yuta akan berani melakukan hal seperti itu, pantas Kai marah besar. Ah, Nana merasa menyesal.

"Ini minumlah." Nana meletakkan secangkir kopi didepan Kyungsoo yang menggumankan kata terimakasih dengan pelan, menyesap kopinya sejenak sebelum kembali menghubungi seseorang yang hanya berakhir kekecewaan.

"Kai tidak mengangkat telfonmu?" Gelengan Kyungsoo membuat Nana mendesah dan menggenggam jemari gadis itu dengan pelan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Semua ini terjadi karna pestaku, maaf Kyungsoo." Gadis bermata bulat itu tersenyum, balas menggenggam tangan Nana.

"Tidak, ini semua bukan salahmu."

"Tapi–"

"Tidak apa. Semua sudah terjadi, tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan."

"Tapi bagaimana kau dan Kai?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, lelaki itu sedang emosi dan dia tidak tahu kemana perginya. Dia takut Kai akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga, Kai tidak mengangkat telfonnya.

"Dia hanya sedang emosi,"

"Tapi kalian akan baik-baik saja kan?" Meski tidak yakin, tapi Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, apa itu?"

" _Mina_." Kyungsoo menatap Nana yang nampak terkejut.

"Siapa _Mina_ itu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo turun kejalan raya pada pukul delapan pagi, sebelum semua orang diapertemen Nana terbangun, selain itu dia juga menghindari untuk bicara dengan Yuta, jadia diam-diam dia menyelinap pergi begitu saja. Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Nana subuh tadi, dimana Nana menceritakan siapa sebenarnya Mina dan alasan Yuta melakukan hal itu padanya, mereka memang pergi tidur. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa terlelap dan dia malah menangis, dia memikirkan Kai. Itu membuatnya terlihat sangat lelah karna dia tidak tidur semalaman, terlihat jelas dari kantung matanya yang nampak sembab. Hari ini dia juga dengan sengaja mengambil absen, dia ingin istirahat, lagipula perasaannya sedang tidak baik karna dia tidak kunjung mendapatkan kabar dari Kai, tentu saja dia merasa cemas.

Gadis manis itu berniat menuju halte terdekat sebelum sebuah taxi menghampirinya, Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut saat si supir turun dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Tunggu, seingatnya dia tidak memesan taxi.

"Nona Do Kyungsoo?"

"Ya? Tapi aku tidak memesan taxi."

"Memang tidak." Supir yang terlihat masih berkepala tiga itu menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Seseorang memesannya untukmu, dia menyuruhku mengantarkanmu pulang." Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit, mengira-ngira siapakah gerangan yang memesan taxi untuknya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Um." Si supir taxi nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Seorang pria bernama Kim Kai."

Kyungsoo yang terkejut terdiam ditempat, namun akhirnya tersenyum dengan lebar. Kai tidak sepenuhnya marah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BGM: _The Rose – Sorry_

 _Ps_. Suka banget sama lagunya, vokalisnya suaranya baguss, lagunya juga ngena banget. Laxy terus muter itu lagu selama nulis ini fanfict wkwkwk.

 **.**

Haiii, _see u again_!

Disela kesibukan Laxy sempetin nulis untuk melanjutkan semua utang fanfict wkwkwk. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.

Yang sering nagih, tenang aja karna sebelum kembali masuk kuliah bulan depan Laxy usahakan lanjutin^^

 _Ps_. Ini ngeditnya kilat, jadi maklum kalo masih kurang dan ngga nge- _feel_. _Fyi_ , mungkin dua chapter lagi akan end. Tenang, pasti happy ending ko wkwkwk, karna Laxy paling anti sama sad ending hahaha.

 _Ps_. Jangan panggil aku Author or Thor please, panggil Laxy, Tata (asli ini kembaran sama ka Itachi wk) Tarisha, atau Adek (dirumah dipanggil gitu bhaks) Ohya, jangan panggil Kaka or Eonni karna siapa tahu ternyata aku yang lebih muda (uda sering kejadian) aku masih _young, wild and free_ (kayaklagu wkwk) Bdw aku seumuran sama bulenya SVT *nggananya* kkkk.

Ok, cukup sekian!

Selamat Malam~

Tunggu update fanfict selanjutnya yaa^^

Terimakasih

dan

Love^^


	7. 6TH SEQUEL UP!

"Mina, jangan tinggalkan aku." Kyungsoo berhenti memberontak, gadis itu malah menegang dengan kaku saat dirasakannya Yuta menangis. Hei, ada apa dengan lelaki ini?

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, kenapa kau pergi? Hiks."

Oke, saat itu Kyungsoo malah panik karna Yuta menangis lebih keras. Lelaki itu terus meracau dengan tidak jelas disela isakan dan cegukannya, ingat dia sedang mabuk. Hal itu tak urung membuat Kyungsoo merasa iba, dia ikut merasakan kepedihan Yuta meski nyatanya tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Yang pasti, ada sesuatu yang menyedihkan dimasa lalu Yuta serta seseorang yang mungkin ada hubungan dengan dirinya. Mina, siapa Mina? Apakah Mina itu seseorang di masa lalu Yuta yang kebetulan mirip dengannya? Entahlah.

"Hiks,"

Yuta masih menangis, membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Dia jadi merasa tidak tega. Gadis itu hanya diam beberapa saat, membiarkan lelaki tersebut memeluknya degan erat dan menumpahkan tangisan serta racauannya yang entah apa itu. Ragu-ragu Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Yuta sebelum seseorang menarik Yuta dengan paksa.

"Kai,"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong, menyaksikan jalanan kota yang mulai ramai dan lalu-lalang orang-orang yang siap beraktifitas. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan, fikirannya sedang kacau balau karna seseorang. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Kai. Kyungsoo tahu, kali ini semuanya adalah salahnya dan Kai hanya bersikap sebagaimana dia merasa marah melihat kekasihnya berpelukan tengah malam dengan pria lain, gadis itu mengaku salah dan dia berniat meminta maaf, memperbaiki semuanya sekarang juga, dia tidak tahan jika harus berlama-lama seperti ini dengan Kai.

"Paman, kita berputar menuju alamat ini." Kyungsoo berucap sambil menunjukkan alamat apertement Kai pada si paman supir, awalnya pria itu sediki ragu namun akhirnya dia mengangguk dan putar balik menuju tempat yang dia tuju, lagipula orang yang memesan taxi ini sudah membayar lebih padanya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai didepan sebuah gedung bertingkat yang besar dan mewah, Kyungsoo lantas turun dari taxi.

"Nona, apa aku perlu menunggu?"

"Tidak paman, sampai disini saja."

"Tapi aku dibayar untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku sudah pulang kerumah pacarku paman," Kyungsoo tersenyum saat paman supir mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, gadis itu lantas melambai dan melangkah masuk meninggalkan si paman supir yang hanya tersenyum, menggeleng-geleng sambil menggumamkan bahwa pemuda pemudi zaman sekarang jauh berbeda dengan zamannya dahulu.

Kyungsoo menaiki lift menuju lantai dimana kamar Kai berada, melangkah beberapa meter sampai akhirnya dia sampai didepan pintu kamar kekasihnya. Gadis itu berdiri disana, terdiam dengan ragu-ragu. Bagaimana jika Kai tidak ada didalam? Mungkin saja lelaki itu sudah berangkat kuliah kan? Ah, tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan tahu sebelum dia masuk. Setelah menghela nafas, dia lantas menekan kode yang diingatnya sebelum pintu terbuka terlebih dahulu dari dalam dan sosok Kai berdiri didepannya, dengan pakaian yang rapi dan ransel hitam tersampir dibahunya.

Kyungsoo terdiam sementara Kai sedikit terkejut menemukan keberadaan kekasihnya disini, keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan canggung sebelum Kyungsoo memutuskan pandangan terlebih dahulu dengan menunduk.

"Kau akan pergi kuliah?" Tanyanya lirih. Kai berdehem pelan, dia lalu mengangguk dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari gadis didepannya. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak pulang? Apa yang dia lakukan disini, dan lihat, kenapa gadisnya ini terlihat sangat berantakan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyungsoo terdiam, meremat kedua tangannya yang saling tertaut dengan gugup saat Kai menjawabnya dengan nada yang dingin, sedingin es yang mampu membuat hatinya tertusuk. Ah, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Pulanglah kerumah, kau terlihat berantakan sekali,"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Aku ingin tetap disini."

"Tapi aku akan pergi kuliah, lagipula kau sepertinya butuh istirahat. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ayo!" Kyungsoo sekali lagi menolak, dia berkelit saat Kai mencoba meraih tangannya, gadis itu mendongak dan memberikan pandangan yang membuat Kai mau tidak mau berpaling, kenapa dia terlihat seperti anak puppy yang ingin dipeluk?

"Aku tahu kali ini aku yang salah karna tidak mendengarkanmu, aku minta maaf. Tolong jangan begini, bagaimana kau bisa berfikir aku bermain dengan Yuta dibelakangmu sementara aku sangat mencintaimu?" Kyungsoo menarik lelaki didepannya agar menatapnya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Gumamnya dengan sedih dan mata berkaca-kaca. Kai menatapnya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas.

"Aku percaya." Gumamnya.

"Jika begitu jangan marah lagi padaku,"

"Aku tidak marah Kyungsoo,"

"Kau marah! Kau tidak menatapku, berbicara dingin denganku dan tidak memanggilku _sayang_ , kau marah padaku." Jauh didalam hati kecilnya, Kai terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini merinci semua kebiasaan yang dia lakukan padanya? Dan apa katanya? Tidak memanggilnya sayang, jujur itu sangat manis sekali, kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat mengatakan itu?

"Baiklah," Kai lalu membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo dan memberikannya pandangan penuh cinta.

" _Aku tidak marah padamu sayang_." Ucapnya dengan lembut diiringi senyum tipis yang seketika membuat kaki Kyungsoo lemas dan rasanya AH! Ada letupan kecil didadanya diiringi rona panas yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, dengan cepat membawa diri kedalam pelukan hangat Kai. Sial, kenapa lelaki ini selalu bisa menjungkir-balikkan dunianya? Adakah lelaki lain yang bisa membuat perasaannya sedemikian rupa? Mungkin tidak, hanya Kai seorang.

"Kau jahat," Gumam Kyungsoo diirngi pukulan kecilnya pada lengan Kai. Keduanya bertahan pada posisi tersebut sampai Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus air matanya dan mendongak menatap kekasihnya.

"Kau tetap akan pergi?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Kai terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Ada kelas pratikum hari ini."

"Tapi aku ingin kau membolos bersamaku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menahan kekasihnya agar tidak pergi. Kai mengernyitkan alisnya, pura-pura berfikir dengan keras. Sebenarnya hari ini dia juga malas pergi kuliah karna perasaannya masih sedikit kacau akibat kejadian kemarin, selain itu dia kemarin malam mabuk dan masih menyisakan pening. Hm, sedikit mengerjai Kyungsoo mungkin menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana ya, pratikum ini penting buatku."

"Kai! Kau jahat sekali," Rengek Kyungsoo bersiap menangis. Lelaki tan itu terkekeh, lagi-lagi sedikit membungkuk dan menyeringai kecil.

"Apa yang aku dapatkan jika aku bersedia membolos denganmu?" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, gadis itu terlihat berfikir. Apa yang akan dia berikan? Gadis itu mengedip, menatap kekasihnya yang masih menunggu, lalu tanpa fikir panjang menarik kerah kemeja lelaki itu mendekat dan memberikannya ciuman manis di bibir.

Mungkin ciuman itu bisa menahan Kai agar tidak pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuta terbangun dengan kepala pening, wajah nyeri serta badan yang remuk redam. Lelaki itu meringis kecil, pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan tersadar bahwa dia sedang berada di kamar seseorang, ini kamar Nana.

"Sudah bangun?" Lelaki itu menggerakkan kepalanya, menemukan sahabatnya yang datang dengan segelas susu hangat.

"Bagaimana? Apa rasanya sakit dihajar oleh mantan _Iljins_?"

Leaki itu mendudukkan badannya diatas ranjang dengan dahi berkerut. Mantan Iljins? Siapa? Yuta kemudian memijit pelipisnya, mengingat-ngingat kejadian kemarin. Seingatnya dia mabuk dan melihat Kyungsoo seperti sosok Mina sehingga dia lepas kendali dan memeluk gadis itu dan, apakah dia menangis kemarin? Ah mungkin. Dan ya, dia ingat saat Kai datang dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Sial, pukulan lelaki itu tidak main-main.

"Beruntung hidungmu tidak patah." Yuta meraba wajahnya menemukan ada banyak plester terpasang disana, dia menyentuh hidungnya dan mendesah lega karna itu baik-baik saja.

"Sial," Yuta mengumpat dan kali ini diiringi ringisan kecil karna bibirnya terasa luar biasa perih saat dia berbicara.

"Kau masih bisa mengumpat setelah mengganggu hubungan orang lain?" Nana berdecak dengan kepala menggeleng kemudian memberikan gelas susunya pada Yuta.

"Minum ini, agar pusingmu hilang." Setelahnya Nana lantas duduk disisi ranjang, memperhatikan Yuta yang meneguk susunya. "Beruntung, pacar Baekhyun datang dan mengobatimu, jika tidak tamat sudah riwayatmu." Nana menghela nafas.

"Yuta, tolong dengarkan aku sekali saja. Berhenti menganggu hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya karna gadis itu mengingatkanmu dengan Mina." Nana mendesah, menatap sahabatnya yang hanya terdiam menatap gelasnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Mereka berdua saling mencintai, tidakkah kau terlalu jahat dengan memiiki pemikiran untuk merebut Kyungsoo? Kau tidak mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi kau hanya terobsessi karna dia mengingatkanmu pada orang yang kau cintai di masa lalu."

"Aku tahu," Sahut Yuta.

"Jika kau sudah tahu maka berhentilah. Tidakkah kau sadar apa yang terjadi pada mereka setelah apa yang kau perbuat? Mereka bertengkar dan hubungan mereka retak karnamu, jangan pernah menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain Yuta."

"Tapi aku sedang mabuk kemarin," Bela Yuta. "Aku tidak sadar apa yang telah aku lakukan, lagipula aku..aku hanya memeluknya, itu saja."

"Aku tahu kau sedang mabuk dan terbawa suasana. Tapi meskipun hanya sekedar memeluk atau apapun itu, tetap saja menyakiti perasaan Kai."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Yuta meletakkan gelas kosongnya diatas meja dengan frustasi. "Saat mabuk kemarin, aku melihatnya seperti melihat Mina, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku untuk memeluknya. Aku merindukannya, kufikir Tuhan sedang memberikanku kebahagiaan dengan mempertemukanku dengan Kyungsoo, seseorang yang mirip dengan Mina, orang yang kucintai." Yuta menunduk, suaranya terdengar lirih saat lelaki itu mencoba menahan tangis kepedihannya. Mungkin dia memang bersalah atas perlakuannya kemarin, tapi dia melakukannya tanpa sadar.

"Kau tidak mencintai Kyungsoo, kau hanya melihatnya sebagai pengganti Mina. Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. Jika kau mencintainya, maka kau tidak akan membuatnya terluka, tapi ya, kau melakukannya." Nana lantas bangkit, meraih gelas kosong diatas meja dan bersiap pergi.

"Kau harus tahu Yuta, masih ada banyak orang yang memperhatikanmu, sehingga kau tidak harus terpuruk pada masa lalu. Dan ya, kau harus minta maaf pada Kai dan Kyungsoo. Istirahatah." Nana lalu pergi, menutup pintu meninggalkan Yuta yang masih termenung seorang diri.

Benarkah jika dia menginginkan Kyungsoo hanya sebagai pelarian dari Mina karna keduanya mirip? Yuta mengusap wajahnya, meringis saat itu menyakiti lukanya. Luka kemarahan dari Kai, tentu saja dia marah karna Yuta berusaha merebut kekasihnya. Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jujur jauh didalam hatinya dia tidak pernah bisa melupakan Mina meski gadis itu sudah tiada bertahun-tahun lamanya, sosok Mina akan selalu tersimpan dihatinya.

Sejenak Yuta merasa sangat bersalah, dia lalu membayangkan dirinya yang berada di posisi Kai. Pasti menyakitkan saat orang lain berusaha merebut kekasih yang sangat kita cintai. Yuta merasa dia menjadi sangat kejam karna selama ini selalu melakukan hal kotor untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo, dia merasa bersalah menganggu hubungan keduanya hanya untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Mungkin perkataan Nana benar, dia hanya menginginkan Kyungsoo sebagai pelarian karna dia masih sangat mencintai Mina dan tidak mampu melupakan sosoknya.

Yuta tersadar, mungkin Tuhan saat ini belum mengirim kebahagiaan keduanya untuk menggantikan posisi Mina. Mungkin Tuhan hanya ingin menunjukkan, bahwa suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan mendapat kebahagiaan seperti kebahagiaan antara Kai dan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau lapar?" Kyungsoo yang tengah berbaring diatas sofa itu mengangguk, sementara Kai berjalan mendekatinya dengan sekotak susu. Kyungsoo bilang dia sangat lelah dan malas puang, lagipula dia sudah meminta izin pada Ibunya. Jadi dia akan menetap disini sampai sore. Gadis itu sedang tiduran santai diatas sofa setelah selesai mandi, omong-omong dia meminjam kaos milik Kai yang tentu saja sangat kebesaran ditubuh kecilnya.

"Ini, minumlah. Masih tersisa satu dilemari pendingin."

"Terimakasih." Kyungsoo berguman, gadis itu lalu bangun membiarkan Kai duduk tepat disampingnya. _Well_ , ciuman itu sukses untuk menahan Kai, nyatanya lelaki itu rela membolos sesuai permintaan Kyungsoo. Mungkin melewati satu kelas pratikum tidak masalah, Kai itu Mahasiswa pintar dan dia bisa menyusul pratikum besok. Pada akhirnya Kai terpaksa meletakkan kembali tasnya dan menemani Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang ingin kau makan? Apa kita harus pergi keluar?"

"Bisakah kita memesan saja?" Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak susunya yang kosong keatas meja lalu beringsut kedekat Kai seperti anak kucing yang mendekati majikannya. "Aku sangat lelah sekali."

"Oke." Putus Kai lalu memesan makanan di restoran cepat saji tak jauh dari sini melalui ponsel. Pria tan itu lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah memeluk lengannya sambil menatap lelah pada layar TV yang menyala.

"Kau lelah hm? Wajahmu agak pucat, apa kau tidak tidur semalam?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur? Aku memikirkanmu."

"Memikirkanku?" Kai mengangkat lengannya melingkari punggung Kyungsoo sehingga gadis itu bersandar dengan nyaman padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karna aku terus berfikir jika kau sangat marah padaku." Kyungsoo lalu mendongak, menatap Kai yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Nana sudah menceritakan semuanya."

"Tentang apa?"

Kyungsoo lalu menyamankan pelukannya, dengan perlahan dia mulai menceritakan apa yang Nana katakan padanya kemarin subuh. Tentang siapa itu Mina yang menjadi alasan Yuta menginginkannya serta alasan kenapa Yuta memeluknya semalam sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam atas perlakuannya.

"Nana bilang, aku mengingatkan Yuta pada mendiang kekasihnya tersebut. Itulah alasan kenapa dia mengejarku dan menginginkanku. Yuta sangat mencintai Mina." Kai mendengarkan dengan baik, sesekali lelaki itu mengusap kepala Kyungsoo yang bersandar padanya.

"Dan tentang pelukan semalam, Yuta sedang mabuk saat dia memaksa untuk mengantarku pulang. Entahlah mungkin efek minuman itu dia jadi berhalusinasi melihatku sebagai Mina, dia memelukku dan menangis, meracaukan kalimat-kalimat kesedihannya yang membuatku merasa kasihan, jadi aku hanya diam dan membalas pelukannya sebelum kau datang dan menghajarnya." Seketika Kai merasa sedikit menyesal karna dia sudah berburuk sangka pada gadisnya ini, bahkan dengan kejam dia mengumpat padanya. Padahal Kyungsoo hanya berniat baik, betapa mulianya hati kekasihnya ini.

"Begitu ya," Kai menggumam, kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, dia merasa bodoh sudah membuat Kyungsoo begini, kelelahan karna kurang tidur akibat memikirkannya. "Jika Yuta menginginkanmu hanya karna kau mirip dengan kekasihnya dulu, itu artinya dia tidak mencintaimu, dia hanya terobsessi padamu sebagai pelarian. Dan aku bersumpah itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Apakah Yuta seperi itu?"

"Hm, cinta dan obsessi itu berbeda. Jika itu cinta, maka dia tidak akan pernah memaksamu untuk menjadi miliknya, lalu obsessi hanyalah keinginan untuk memiliki tanpa adanya rasa cinta."

"Lalu, apakah kau mencintaiku atau terobsessi padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo serius, mendongak menatap kekasihnya lekat.

"Hn, bagaimana ya?" Kai yang terlihat pura-pura berfikir itu membuat Kyungsoo menunggu dengan penasaran. Lelaki tan itu lantas terkekeh, mendekati wajah Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibirnya dengan ringan.

"Aku mencintaimu, bahkan saking cintanya aku sampai terobsessi padamu." Gumamnya sebelum kembali mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut, mengecap bibir kekasihnya yang manis dan hangat.

"Kyungsoo," Kai berbisik setelah melepas ciumannya. "Maafkan aku karna sudah berburuk sangka, bahkan aku mengumpat padamu, tidak seharusnya aku menunjukkan sifat burukku itu padamu, maafkan aku. Kau marah padaku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak apa." Balasnya tersenyum lalu kembali mencium Kai. Pada akhirnya, kesalahpahaman itu sudah berakhir dengan ciuman yang.. ehk, bahkan keduanya sampai mengabaikan suara bel yang berbunyi, itu pasti pengantar makanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Iya Baekki, aku baik-baik saja. Oke sampai jumpa, byee!" Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilan, kemudian kembali menyimpan ponselnya kembali kedalam tas. Baekhyun barusan menelfon dan menanyakan keadaannya, dan untuk pertama kalinya juga dia khawatir tentang hubungannya dengan Kai, mungkin dia mendengar semua ceritanya dari Nana. Ah, sahabatnya itu bahkan bertanya ' _Kau dan Kai baik-baik saja kan?_ ' apa itu artinya dia bisa menerima Kai? Baguslah.

Tepat pukul empat sore saat Kai mengantar Kyungsoo pulang kerumah. Seharian ini setelah menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman mereka itu, Kyungsoo memang tertidur setelah kenyang memakan ayam dan kue yang Kai pesan.

"Aku pulang!" Kyungsoo berseru sambil menuruni mobil diikuti Kai, dihalaman nampak Ayah Kyungsoo yang sedang menanam beberapa bunga didalam pot. Ah, sepertinya beliau sudah pulang dari bekerja.

"Selamat sore paman," Sapa Kai membungkuk dengan sopan yang dibalas dengan hangat.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Ah Kai, menetaplah dulu disini, Ibu Kyungsoo sedang memasak, kita akan makan malam bersama." Kyungsoo lalu mendongak, menatap Kai dengan senyumnya.

"Kau harus makan malam disini."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kai tersenyum tipis. Apapun untuk Kyungsoo-nya.

"Yeay, jika begitu aku akan masuk membantu Ibu dulu." Lelaki tan itu lalu mengangguk, membiarkan Kyungsoo berlari kecil memasuki rumahnya. Sementara dia mendekati Ayah Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu paman?"

"Ya, kau bisa membantuku menanam ini." Kai lalu berjongkok, memakai sarung tangannya sebelum membantu ' _calon mertuanya_ ' itu menanam beberapa bibit bunga langka kedalam pot. Keduanya kemudian berkebun sambil mengobrol dengan ringan. Orang tua Kyungsoo memang sudah mengenal Kai sebagai kekasih putrinya saat Kyungsoo mengenalkannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka tidak masalah karna Kai menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik, terutama Nyonya Do, dia sangat menyukai Kai. Melihat hubungan keduanya yang bertahan lama akhirnya membuat Tuan Do sedikit demi sedikit ingin mengenal lebih dekat sosok Kai.

"Bagaimana menjadi pacar Kyungsoo? Apakah dia merepotkan?"

"Yah, sedikit lebih banyak. Tapi aku menyukainya." Jawab Kai dengan jujur.

"Haha, karna dia anak satu-satunya, dia kadang kala menjadi sedikit manja, tapi percayalah dia adalah anak yang mandiri." Kai tersenyum, apa yang Ayah Kyungsoo katakan memang benar, tapi tetap saja, dia menyukai Kyungsoo yang manja. Tuan Do lantas banyak bercerita, menceritakan sosok Kyungsoo yang tak jauh berbeda dari yang Kai kenal, dia wanita yang _sempurna_ untuknya.

Yah, sepertinya Ayah Kyungsoo itu bisa membuat Kai menjadi lebih terbuka. Sebenarnya Kai memang anak yang sopan, tapi dia jarang berekspresi, saat pertama kali bertemu dengannyapun Ayah Kyungsoo itu hanya bisa menemukan senyum tipis yang kaku diwajahnya saja, namun setelah banyak mengobrol, Kai lebih banyak tersenyum dengan tulus, yah meski itu hanya sebuah senyum kecil.

"Kyungsoo belum pernah memperkenalkan pacarnya pada kami, kau satu-satunya."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kai dengan terkejut kemudian diam-diam tersenyum tipis.

"Dia serius denganmu."

"Aku juga lebih serius dengannya."

Pria tua itu menoleh begitu Kai menjawab dengan tegas dan bersungguh-sungguh. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata tajamnya itu.

"Di masa depan, kau ingin bekerja menjadi apa?"

"Aku ingin mendirikan perusahaan mobil. Tapi mungkin aku bisa bekerja pada pabrik produksi kendaraan karna aku anak Teknik Mesin."

"Itu bagus, tapi mendirikan perusahaan besar itu bukan perkara mudah."

"Aku tahu, makadari itu aku belajar banyak dari beberapa orang."

"Ah, begitu rupanya, berapa lama lagi kau akan lulus?"

"Satu setengah tahun."

"Wah, itu bukan waktu yang lama." Komentar Tuan Do.

"Ahya, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" Kegiatan Kai yang tengah memberikan pupuk pada pot-pot bunga itu terhenti, lelaki tan itu terdiam sejenak, membuat Tuan Do harus menatapnya.

"A–ayahku?"

"Iya Ayahmu, di mana dia bekerja?" Sempat terdiam sesaat, akhirnya Kai mencoba menguasai diri, sudah sekian lama dia tidak pernah menyinggung tentang orang tuanya. Tapi kali ini dia harus mengatakannya karna Ayah Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Ayahku berada di luar negeri, dia sedang membangun beberapa cabang dari perusahaannya." Kai menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, nyatanya dia sendiri tidak yakin dimana Ayahnya berada sekarang. Di Itali, Jerman atau Belgia mungkin?

"Dia pasti pengusaha besar, tidak salah kau juga akan terjun dibidang yang sama."

"Begitulah."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ibumu?"

Kai kembali terdiam dengan cukup lama, pandangannya menatap fokus pada pot-pot yang tengah dia isi dengan pupuk. Tuan Do menatapnya, melihat gerakan tangannya yang bergetar kecil. Pria tua itu lalu tersenyum, menepuk bahu Kai dengan pelan.

"Tidak apa, tidak usah diceritakan." Kai menatapnya, menemukan Ayah dari kekasihnya itu tersenyum dengan tulus, tidak terkesan memaksa. Itu membuat Kai lega sekaligus terharu, kenapa Ayah dan Putrinya ini sama-sama berhati mulia?

"Maaf." Gumam Kai akhirnya. Menyinggung tentang orang tuanya, Kai memang tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun, terutama pada Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kai duduk dimeja makan bersama Kyungsoo dan orang tuanya untuk menikmati makan malam. Meski Nyonya Do memasak masakan rumahan yang sederhana, tapi itu terasa sagat lezat karna dibuat dengan cinta.

"Ini makanlah, aku membuatnya khusus untukmu." Ibu Kyungsoo itu meletakkan daging panggang dipiring Kai, membuat Tuan Do berdecak dan ingin diperlakukan sama. Perlakukan orang tuanya itu seketika membuat Kyungsoo malu. Ya, Ayah dan Ibunya itu tidak mengenal umur, aish. Sementara Kai yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dikursinya, menikmati makan malamya dengan perasaan terharu. Sudah berapa tahun ya dia tidak makan malam seperti ini? Dua belas tahun? Entahlah.

"Apakah masakannya enak?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya, pria itu menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Makananmu selalu enak, tapi harus ku akui masakan ibumu lebih enak."

"Yah, aku memang belajar darinya." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan cemberut. "Lihat saja, aku akan terus belajar agar aku bisa mengalahkan masakan Ibuku." Lihat cara Kyungsoo mengatakannya, kenapa terlihat sangat menggemaskan? Membuat Kai ingin menciumnya saja jika dia tidak ingat sedang berada dimana saat ini. Melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo dan orang tuanya memperlakukan dirinya, membuat Kai terharu dan rasanya ingin sekali menangis, dia seperti kembali memiliki sebuah keluarga.

Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang menatap terkejut kearahnya, memberikan senyum tipisnya dengan tulus sebelum bergumam.

"Terimakasih."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semoga suka dan maaf buat thyponya^^

Terimakasih~

Tunggu next fanfict yang lain ya~

See you~

Love y'all^^


	8. 7TH SEQUEL UP!

**Pure Love (Sequel of Otomotif Chap 7)**

* * *

"Kau bilang kuliahmu masih tiga jam lagi?"

"Tidak apa. Aku mau bertemu dengan dosenku dulu." Kai tersenyum tipis, meraih jemari mungil Kyungsoo kemudian menggandengnya meninggalkan kafetaria, omong-omong keduanya baru saja selesai sarapan. Seperti biasa, selalu saja ada pasang mata yang menatap sirik keduanya. Bagaimana tidak, Kai selalu menggandeng Kyungsoo dengan mesra, memperlakukannya dengan sangat _gentle_ dan romantis, tentu saja itu membuat para jomblo menangis karna iri.

"Okey." Jawab Kyungsoo, mereka menuju gedung falkutas Kyungsoo, tepatnya kelas Akutansi. Saat hampir mencapai kelas, keduanya dibuat terkejut dengan adanya Yuta yang bersandar didinding dekat pintu, seperti tengah menunggu seseorang. Kai mengernyit melihatnya, apa yang dilakukan orang itu?

Yuta mengangkat kepalanya, menegakkan tubuhnya begitu Kai dan Kyungsoo berada didepannya.

"Kyungsoo," Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan teduh sebelum melirik Kai sekilas.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Kyungsoo terdiam, gadis itu lantas menatap Kai yang kini menata tajam pada Yuta.

"Yuta, aku–"

"Apa lagi yang akan kau bicarakan?" Kai bertanya dengan sinis, membuat pandangan Yuta teralih padanya. Lelaki asal Jepang itu terdiam sejenak, balas menatap Kai dengan egonya yang tinggi, namun seketika dia menghela nafas, teringat pada apa tujuan sebenarnya.

"Jika tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, maka minggirlah karna _gadisku_ akan masuk kelas."

"Sebentar." Ucap Yuta menahan keduanya, dia menatap Kai sejenak sebelum beralih pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, untuk kejadian kemarin aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku pasti menyakitimu." Lelaki itu membungkuk kecil, membuang jauh egonya yang setinggi langit. Nana benar, dia harus meminta maaf dengan tulus, dia sudah menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu jika semua akan seperti ini, aku–"

"Tidak apa." Kyungsoo memotong pembicaraannya dengan menggenggam tangannya, membuat kedua lelaki itu terkejut. Yuta terkejut karna dia fikir Kyungsoo akan membencinya sementara Kai terkejut karna kekasihnya ini masih bisa bersikap manis pada si brengsek Yuta.

"Aku mengerti, Nana sudah menceritakan semuanya." Gadis itu tersenyum dengan menenangkan, membuat Yuta merutuk kenapa bisa-bisanya dia berniat jahat pada gadis sebaik Kyungsoo.

"Aku paham dengan perasaanmu dan aku memaklumi itu jika kau membuat kesalahan. Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Mina kan?" Yuta mengangguk.

"Aku tidak marah Yuta, kau kumaafkan. Asal jangan mengulanginya lagi."

"Jadi, kau tidak marah padaku?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Sungguh? Itu artinya kau masih mau berteman denganku?"

"Setiap orang bisa melakukan kesalahan, asalkan bisa menyadari kesalahannya sendiri, pasti akan ada maaf untuknya."

 _Sial_! Yuta tidak menyangka, dia fikir Kyungsoo akan membencinya, namun jawaban bijak gadis itu membuatnya merasa malu pada diri sendiri. Lelaki asal Jepang itu mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang bodoh, dengan berani kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo erat, tentu saja Kai terkejut dibuatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau brengsek!" Maki Kai kemudian menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari Yuta, lelaki tan itu baru akan menghajar Yuta jika saja si lelaki Jepang tidak mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Jangan salah paham." Yuta menyerah, dia kemudian kembali membuang jauh egonya dengan membungkuk dalam didepan Kai, tentu saja lelaki tan itu mengernyit dibuatnya. Eh, lelaki ini membungkuk kepadanya?

"Maaf." Ucapnya, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat pada mata Kai yang tajam.

"Maaf pernah memiliki niat untuk merebut Kyungsoo darimu." Kai terdiam, masih menatap tajam pada Yuta sampai dia merasakan Kyungsoo menggoyang lengannya, lelaki tan itu menunduk dan menemukan kekasihnya yang tersenyum dengan anggukan manis, memintanya untuk memaafkan Yuta. Kai mendecih.

"Baguslah kau sadar diri. Jika tidak, kupastikan tangan ini akan membuatmu sekarat dirumah sakit." Kai menunjukkan kepalan tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum karnanya.

Ah, akhirnya kedua lelaki itu bisa berdamai, yah meski dia yakin hubungan keduanya juga tidak akan pernah baik, tapi setidaknya dia senang karna Yuta sudah menyadari kesalahannya sendiri dan meminta maaf.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyung, kau tidak menyimpan dendam pada Yuta?" Gadis bermata bulat itu menatap Nana disebelahnya yang berbisik pelan, menghindari Dosen Akutansi didepan sana untuk mendengar suaranya.

"Kenapa harus dendam padanya?" Kyungsoo melirik Yuta yang duduk tak jauh darinya dan tersenyum.

"Lagipula dia sudah meminta maaf degan tulus, Kai bahkan memafkannya." Mendengar itu, Nana menghela nafas dengan lega. Syukurlah akhirnya Yuta menyadari kesalahannya dan mau meminta maaf, dan bagusnya Kai serta Kyungsoo mau memaafkannya.

"Terimakasih karna mau memaafkannya."

Kungsoo tersenyum lantas mengangguk cantik.

"Sama-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu?" Kyungsoo bertanya sesaat mobil berhenti tepat didepan gerbang rumahnya. Kai meliriknya sebentar sebelum menggeleng.

"Mungkin lain kali, aku bisa ikut makan malam bersama lagi."

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo melepas sabuk pengamannya kemudian turun dari mobil _sport_ tersebut sebelum melambai manis.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

Kai mengangguk, tersenyum tipis lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya. Saat mobil kekasihnya sudah tak terlihat, gadis manis itu lalu memasuki rumahnya, menemukan Ayahnya yang sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga menonton tayangan berita di televisi.

"Ayah, aku pulang."

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan putrinya, memberikan kecupan sayang di dahi dan menyuruh putrinya untuk duduk didekatnya melihat berita _criminal_ terkini. Kyungsoo meletakkan tasnya, mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Ayahnya dan meneguk jus jeruk yang masih tersisa setengah di atas meja, itu pasti milik Ayahnya.

"Dimana Ibu?"

"Sedang pergi kerumah Bibi Kwon, mengambil sesuatu."

"Oh." Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya, lalu meraih sisa kue dan fokus pada layar televisi, kebetulan salah satu saluran tengah menayangkan artikel _criminal_ lama: _Tentang kematian seorang istri pengusaha muda yang diduga akibat putranya sendiri sekitar dua belas tahun yang lalu_.

"Ini sudah berlalu dua belas tahun lamanya, kenapa ditayangkan kembali?" Komentar Kyungsoo. Mengernyit melihat gambar seorang pengusaha muda yang terpampang dan seorang anak lelaki kecil dengan wajah yang diburamkan. Hm, kenapa sosok pengusaha itu mirip _seseorang_?

"Mungkin untuk memperingati kematiannya, itu besok." Balas Ayahnya dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Baik," Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa Kai tidak kemari untuk makan malam?" Gadis itu sontak menatap Ayahnya dengan alis mengernyit, menelan sisa kue dimulutnya.

"Kufikir Ayah akan marah jika aku sering mengajaknya kemari untuk makan malam." Mendengar itu, Tuan Do tertawa.

"Hahaha, kenapa Ayah harus marah? Dia kan pacarmu."

"Kukira Ayah tidak akan menyukainya."

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menyukainya Kyung, lagipula aku yakin dia pria baik untukmu. Bukan begitu?" Kyungsoo menatap Ayahnya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?"

"Um, hampir satu tahun setengah. Ah, itu beberapa hari lagi."

"Hubungan kalian sudah berjalan lama,"

"Um, apa itu artinya Ayah menyetujuinya?"

"Menyetujui untuk?" Tuan Do menepuk kepala putrinya dengan lembut.

"Jika untuk pacaran, itu tidak masalah. Tapi jika ingin ke jenjang yang _lebih_ , tunggu dulu karna Ayah tidak akan memberikanmu dengan mudah padanya." Mendengarnya, Kyungsoo tertawa. Ayahnya ini benar-benar!

"Yayaya, apa kata Ayah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo melepas kacamata bacanya setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk merangkum statistika dari buku panduan tebal yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat dia mengechek ponselnya. Uh, tumben sekali Kai tidak mengirim pesan. Apa lelaki itu tengah sibuk dengan tugasnya?

Gadis itu lantas memainkan jemarinya diatas layar ponsel, mengirim pesan kepada kekasihnya.

' _Kau sedang sibuk ya?'_

 _Send._

Sekitar dua puluh menit sampai Kyungsoo selesai mencuci wajah dan menggosok gigi, ponselnya berdering dan Kai menghubunginya.

"Kai?"

"Hai sayang, kau sudah tidur?" Sahut dari sebrang dengan suara agak serak, Kyungsoo megernyitkan alis dibuatnya.

"Kai, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm? Aku baik-baik saja? Memang ada apa denganku?"

"Ada yang berbeda dengan suaramu, apa kau sakit?" Kyungsoo duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Ah itu, sepertinya itu efek karna aku terlalu banyak minum kopi."

"Kai," Kyungsoo memperingati dengan helaan nafas. "Aku kan sudah bilang jangan terlalu sering minum kopi, tidak baik dengan keadaan perutmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang." Kyungsoo menghela nafas, entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Ah, apa yang akan terjadi?

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Nah, ucapan Kai semakin membuat perasaannya kalut.

"Ada apa Kai?"

"Apa maksudmu Soo? Aku hanya mengatakan aku mencintaimu hm, bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakannya?" Mendadak kedua pipi Kyungsoo menjadi merona.

"Uh, kau tidak bosan mengatakannya?"

"Kenapa harus bosan? Aku mengatakannya kepada orang yang aku cintai."

 _Blush_! Sudah cukup, jika diteruskan maka wajah Kyungsoo akan terbakar sebentar lagi.

"Ibu menanyakanmu, kapan kau mau datang dan makan malam bersama?" Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Kai menjawab.

"Entahlah sayang,"

"Besok kau harus datang, Ibu menemukan resep baru dan ingin agar kau datang mencicipinya." Ada kekehan dari sebrang sana.

"Ibumu sepertinya menyukaiku ya."

"Begitulah. Kau akan datang?" Kyungsoo menunggu dan terheran karna Kai menjawab dengan lamban.

"Ya, akan kuusahakan."

"Apa kau ada acara?"

"Hm, tidak."

"Jika begitu kau harus datang."

"Baiklah sayang."

"Okey, aku akan pergi tidur. Kau juga cepatlah beristirahat ya."

"Hm, selamat malam sayang, aku mencintaimu."

"Selamat malam, aku mencintamu juga."

Kyungsoo meutuskan panggilan dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Mendadak hatinya jadi tidak tenang. Meski Kai mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, kenapa dia tidak percaya? Kenapa dia merasa Kai menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kenapa dia merasa akan terjadi hal-hal tak terduga?

 _Huft!_

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, memilih menepis perasaan itu dan segera beranjak pergi tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai mungkin mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Nyatanya itu semua berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ruang apertementnya nampak sepi dan gelap, hanya ada cahaya televisi yang menyala, menyorot sosok Kai yang duduk dibawah kaki kursi dengan tidak bersemangat. Ada beberapa botol bir dan bungkus rokok. Bohong jika dia mengatakan suaranya yang agak serak karna terlalu banyak minum kopi, nyatanya suaranya terganggu karna dia sedari tadi tidak berhenti merokok.

"Uhuk!" Kai membuang puntung rokok terakhirnya diiringi batuk kecil. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat kacau, luar biasa kacau dan dia tidak ingin siapapun melihat keadaannya saat ini, apalagi kepada Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu mendesah, mengacak rambutnya sebelum memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menyimpan wajahnya disana. Jika bisa, dia berharap bahwa hari esok tidak akan pernah datang.

Karna besok adalah tepat _tiga belas tahun_ –

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo beberapa kali mengechek ponselnya, memeriksa mungkin Kai mengirim pesan atau meninggalkan panggilan. Tapi nyatanya gadis itu mendapat kekecewaan karna Kai tidak menghubunginya. Kyungsoo jadi tidak fokus dengan penjelasan Sains Manajemen dari Dosen Hwang, ini sudah pukul sepuluh siang. Kemanakah gerangan Kai pergi? Lelaki itu tidak mengantarnya kekampus, mengirim pesanpun tidak.

' _Jam berapa kau akan kekampus?'_

Bahkan pesan yang Kyungsoo kirim tadi pagi tidak dibalasnya.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun berbisik disebelahnya, mencuri-curi pandang agar Dosen Hwang tidak mengetahui kegiatannya.

"Ada masalah?"

"Um, tidak Baek."

"Wajahmu tidak bisa membohongiku. Ada apa? Kai menyakitimu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Aku khawatir padanya, dia tidak membalas pesanku sejak pagi." Jawab gadis bermata bulat itu dengan sedih, Baekhyun menepuk lengannya sekali, menenangkan.

"Tenang saja, mungkin dia sedang sibuk."

"Nona Do, Nona Byun! Apa yang sedang kalian diskusikan?" Seruan Dosen Hwang seketika membuat kedua gadis tu terkejut dan buru-buru duduk dengan tegak.

"Tidak, maafkan kami Prof." Dosen berkumis itu memincingkan mata, namun begitu dia kembali melanjutkan materinya. Baekhyun bernafas lega, nyaris saja. Sementara Kyungsoo belum bisa menenangkan perasaannya. Dia khawatir pada Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kekhawatiran Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi saat dia mendatangi Falkutas Teknik dan mengecheck jadwal kuliah anak Mesin, dia bahkan mendatangi Lab Pengelasan yang ramai dan bising hanya untuk bertanya pada salah satunya apakah melihat Kai atau tidak, dan jawaban yang diberikan membuat Kyungsoo semakin cemas.

"Kai?" Lelaki beramput cepak itu menatap sekeliling dengan permen karet dalam kunyahannya, ditangan kanannya nampak piringan besi bergergaji yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk memotong besi.

"Aku belum melihatnya pagi ini, sepertinya dia tidak datang kuliah."

Kyungsoo keluar dari Lab tersebut dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Ini sudah pukul tiga sore dan dia tidak memiliki jam kuliah lagi. Berkali-kali dia mencoba menghubungi Kai, namun ponsel lelaki itu tidak aktif. Kyungsoo tentu saja cemas, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pacarnya? Sejak percakapan terakhir mereka ditelfon kemarin, Kyungsoo memang sudah curiga bahwa terjadi sesuatu, tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Kyungsoo lantas memutuskan untuk mengecheck langsung ke apertement lelaki tersebut dan kosong, dia tidak menemukan siapapun, namun yang mengagetkan adalah botol bir dan rokok yang berserakan diruang tengah. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya tidak percaya dan dia yakin bahwa sesuatu memang tengah terjadi pada Kai.

"Kai, kau dimana?" Tanpa sadar gadis itu menangis dengan cemas, memilih membereskan kekacauan tersebut sambil menunggu Kai datang. Kyungsoo tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia menunggu sampai akhirnya dia tertidur diatas sofa karna kelelahan setelah membereskan kekacauan dirumah itu. Gadis itu bahkan meringis sedih menghitung berapa banyaknya botol minuman keras itu. Dia sangat yakin, apakah Kai melampiaskan sesuatu pada minuman itu? Hah, padahal sudah lama sekali Kai tidak pernah mendekati rokok dan alkohol semenjak mereka bersama.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Kyungsoo terjaga dan segera berdiri, dengan cepat dia menuju kearah pintu, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan selembar foto yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Ah, dia menemukan itu tanpa sengaja jatuh disisi ranjang milik Kai. _Potret seorang wanita cantik yang tengah mengandung dengan anak laki-laki disebelahnya_. Hal itulah yang seketika membuat Kyungsoo curiga, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kai. Wajah anak laki-laki itu sangatlah mirip dengan Kai. Dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi!

Kyungsoo berdiri tak jauh dari pintu, terdiam menemukan Kai yang masuk dengan kepala tertunduk, pakaiannya yang serba hitam nampak basah, membuat Kyungsoo berfikir apakah diluar sana turun hujan? Lelaki yang belum menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo itu melepas sepatunya, sebelum akhirnya mendongak dan menatap tepat kearah Kyungsoo, wajahnya yang pucat kedinginan nampak terkejut.

"Kyung–"

"Kemana saja kau pergi?"

"Kyungsoo, aku–"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa seharian ini kau menghilang dan apa maksud dengan botol-botol didepan televisi tadi?" Kai tertangkap basah dan lelaki itu memilih menghela nafas.

"Kau punya masalah?"

"Aku tidak mau membebani fikiranmu."

"Kau anggap aku ini apa sehingga kau menyembunyikan semuanya dariku?"

"Aku–"

"Jangan mengatakan apapun." Kyungsoo meremas foto ditangannya dan Kai yang melihat itu cukup terkejut. Darimana Kyungsoo mendapatkannya?

"Apa yang–"

"Jika kau memiliki masalah, kenapa tidak mau membaginya untukku hah? Kau selalu menjagaku dan mendengarkan ucapanku, kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya, matanya tiba-tiba buram sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa Kai sudah berada didepannya dan memeluknya, gadis itu bahkan merasakan bagaimana tubuh dingin lelaki itu melingkupi tubuhnya erat.

"Maaf."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola Hola!

Who's miss me? Siapa kangen Laxy? Angkat tangan ntar aku lemparin cimol atu-atu hahahaha XDD

Happy Maljum buat semua~

-oh! Spesial buat semuanya dan buat BEBY VEE! Uwah jangan teror aku lagi yah beb kkk. Habis aku apdet otomotif kamu juga apdet after night party loh ya wkwkwkwk.

Okelah, see you guys~


	9. 8TH SEQUEL UP!

**Sequel Chap 8**

* * *

Malam sudah datang saat hujan berganti gerimis, dingin mulai merayap dan semakin beku saat dua manusia di ruang tengah itu hanya duduk terdiam diatas sofa dengan layar TV yang menyala sia-sia karna dua pasang mata itu hanya menatapnya kosong. Kai, lelaki itu yang pertama kali bergerak, duduk lebih dekat dan meraih tangan gadis itu untuk dia genggam. Dia tidak menyukai keterdiaman membekukan ini atau jarak cukup jauh yang kekasihnya ambil. Sudah sekitar setengah jam lamanya Kyungsoo hanya diam setelah menyuruhnya pergi membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi.

"Kyungsoo–"

"Siapa wanita hamil di foto itu?" Gadis itu memotong perkataan Kai, menunggu lelaki itu bicara namun setelah sepersekian detik, tidak ada jawaban apapun membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Pembohong_ ," Kyungsoo menggumam sambil menarik lepas tangannya, membuat Kai seketika merasa hampa. Kyungsoo ada disebelahnya, memandang lurus TV dengan tatapan sedih yang membuat Kai menyesal setengah mati.

"Aku tahu, aku bersalah."

"Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kau berbohong dan aku membenci itu," Kyungsoo menatapnya, dengan sepasang mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca, menohok hati Kai seketika. Tidak tidak, tolong jangan tumpahkan air mata lagi, itu sangat menyakitkan untuk Kai lihat.

"Apa aku pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu seperti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu itu dariku? Aku tahu aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusan tentangmu,"

"Tidak sayang, bukan begitu–"

"Aku tahu Kai, kau memiliki sebuah rahasia yang tidak ingin aku ketahui. Tapi apa salahnya berkata jujur tentang perasaanmu? Melihatmu sedih dan terluka, itu menyakitiku! Aku benci, sangat membenci saat kau hancur dan terpuruk, demi Tuhan!" Pertahanannya runtuh, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Dia kembali menangis sementara Kai hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas tetesan air mata yang kini menganak di pipi putih kekasihnya.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Aku tidak suka kau melampiaskan semua masalahmu dengan bir atau rokok, aku ingin kau membagi masalahmu denganku, seperti aku membagi semuanya denganmu. Apa aku tidak pantas Kai?"

 _Oh God_! Kai rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat Kyungsoo memberikannya tatapan terluka. Segera dia rengkuh kekasihnya dengan begitu erat, tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Maafkan aku sayang," Bisiknya menyesal. Seharusnya dia tidak menutupi semuanya dan menceritakan apa masalahnya pada Kyungsoo. Bukankah harusnya begitu? Tidak ada rahasia diantara keduanya?

"Hiks, a–apa aku bukan kekasih yang baik?"

"Tidak, jangan bicara begitu karna kau adalah yang terbaik sayang." Kai melepas pelukannya, menemukan wajah kekasihnya yang basah air mata. Mendekat dan menyeka air mata itu dengan lidahnya, mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Sayang kumohon jangan menangis–" Kai memohon, namun Kyungsoo menolaknya. Dia mendorong Kai menjauh sehingga kecupan itu terlepas, dengan cepat dia menghapus sisa air matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan, sebelum berdiri meraih tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam seorang diri dengan sejuta penyelasan. Kai tidak mengejar, lelaki itu hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi, membiarkan suara TV menggema seolah menertawakannya.

Lelaki itu memungut foto yang Kyungsoo tinggalkan, dimana potret seorang wanita hamil itu tengah bersama bocah laki-laki. Menatapnya sejenak sebelum meremasnya kesal. Ya, dia memang bodoh. Seharusnya, dia menceritakan semuanya dan percaya pada Kyungsoo, seperti yang gadis itu lakukan. Dan tidak berhohong dengan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja walau kenyataannya tidak, karna Kyungsoo membenci itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokannya pada hari minggu yang cerah Kai datang kerumah Kyungsoo, dan tentu saja dia disambut dengan begitu heboh oleh Ibunya. Bahkan wanita itu mengajak Kai untuk sarapan bersama dan permintaan itu tidak bisa ditolak.

"Jadi, kalian akan kemana?"

"Hm, pergi ke bioskop sepertinya tidak buruk." Kai menjawab pertanyaan Ibu Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis, menikmati obrolannya dengan orang tua gadis itu sambil menikmati sarapannya. Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat didepannya hanya bisa terdiam, menatap kekasihnya pura-pura tidak peduli. Setelah kembali dari apertement Kai kemarin, dia memang menolak semua panggilan dari lelaki itu, lalu karna lelaki itu tak menyerah untuk menghubunginya, dia mematikan ponselnya saat itu juga. Dan tanpa disangkanya pagi ini lelaki itu datang, membuatnya kaget. Tapi Kyungsoo memilih diam dan bersikap seperti biasa agar kedua orang tuanya tidak merasa curiga.

Selesai sarapan, Kyungsoo segera berganti pakaian, kemudian menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang keluarga dimana Kai berada. Hari ini dia memakai _dress floral_ model _sabrina_ berwarna coklat pastel, dengan make-up tipis dan lipstick _nude_ bewarna senada dengan _dressnya_. Rambutnya terikat keatas, memamerkan lehernya yang mulus.

Suara percakapan terdengar seru di ruang keluarga. Sebenarnya hanya suara Ibunya yang terdengar bersemangat menimpali obrolan Kai dan Ayahnya yang tengah membicarakan tentang bisnis. Saat dia sampai, ketiga orang yang duduk di sofa itu sampai tidak menyadarinya karna terlalu seru dengan obrolan, namun saat dia berdehem suasana menjadi sangat hening sekali. Kai menatap kekasihnya dari atas kebawah tanpa berkedip sebelum mengulum senyum tipis. _Sempurna_ , Kyungsoo-nya selalu sempurna dimatanya.

"Cantik," Bisiknya pelan yang hanya mampu didengar oleh telinganya sendiri. Setelah meminta izin pada orang tua Kyungsoo dan berpamitan, dia lantas mengajak gadisnya itu pergi, meluncur dijalanan bersama ferarri merahnya. Tidak ada percakapan disana, suasana sangat hening saat keduanya hanya diam. Kyungsoo masih tidak ingin membuka pembicaraan, masih ada sedikit kemarahan dihatinya atas apa yang Kai lakukan kemarin.

"Kau ingin kita pergi kemana?" Setelah keheningan cukup lama itu akhirnya Kai membuka suara terlebih dahulu, dia tahu Kyungsoo pasti masih marah padanya.

"Omong-omong kau terlihat cantik sekali, aku selalu suka saat kau memakai _dress_ , itu sangat manis." Kyungsoo melirik lelaki disebelahnya yang memberikan pujian dengan begitu tulus sebelum menghela nafas.

"Terimakasih," Balasnya dengan suara pelan kemudian kembali membawa pandangan kearah jendela. Tentu dengan sengaja dia selalu memakai _dress_ saat pergi bersama Kai, karna dia tahu lelaki itu sangat menyukainya.

"Apa kau ingin ke bioskop dulu?"

"Terserah kau saja," Kai hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, selama mereka bersama, tidak pernah Kyungsoo bicara sedemikian datarnya. Jikapun gadis itu marah, saat dia meminta maaf sekali saja maka gadis itu akan luluh dan kembali seperti semula, menjadi Kyungsoo yang cantik dan manis. Tapi Kai sadar dia tidak bisa protes atas hal itu. Kyungsoo sangat membenci sebuah kebohongan dan dia sudah membohongi gadis itu dengan menyembunyikan _cerita lama dan keadaannya_. Kai menghela nafas, dia harus mengambil hati Kyungsoo kembali dengan pelan-pelan.

"Atau kau ingin kita ke kedai ice cream kesukaanmu?" Helaan nafas itu adalah jawabannya, Kai melirik kesamping dan meraih tangan gadis itu untuk dia genggam.

"Jangan begini," Bisiknya. "aku tahu kau marah, ya aku sudah membohongimu dan sekarang aku akan jujur padamu."

Kyungsoo merespon, balas menatap lelaki tersebut. mobil melambat dan berhenti tepat lampu merah menyala.

"Kejujuran apa?"

"Tentangku, tentang keadaanku dan keluargaku." Lelaki itu berkata dengan yakin, mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya dengan penuh perasaan, itu membuat Kyungsoo terharu dan merasa tidak tega mengacuhkan lelaki itu lebih lama.

"Oke. Aku menunggu kejujuran itu," Kai tersenyum, kembali melajukan mobilnya saat lampu merah telah berubah warna menjadi hijau. Lelaki itu menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai, ini masih pukul sepuluh pagi, dia masih ada waktu sebelum membawa gadisnya ini _pulang kerumahnya_.

"Terimakasih," Bisiknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, balas menggenggam tangan Kai dan membawanya kepangkuannya, mengusapnya dengan sayang. Kyungsoo mungkin saja masih marah karna lelaki itu membohonginya ataupun melakukan suatu hal yang membuatnya kesal, namun dia tidak akan bisa menyimpan perasaan itu terlalu lama –kali ini mungkin kemarahan terpanjangnya– karna Kai selalu bisa dan tahu bagaimana cara untuk meluluhkan kembali hatinya.

"Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi sekarang?"

"Ice cream kedengarannya menarik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo meletakkan plastik belanjaannya di kursi belakang dan membuka satu cup besar ice cream rasa coklat saat mobil bergerak pergi meninggalkan minimarket. Rencana awal mereka akan pergi ke kedai ice cream, namun keadaannya yang ramai membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan _mood_ nya dan memilih membeli ice cream di minimarket.

"Kita akan kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya disela menikmati ice creamnya, mengambil satu sendok penuh dan menyodorkannya didepan bibir Kai yang terbuka dengan senang hati.

" _Pulang_ ," Jawab Kai saat Kyungsoo sudah menjauhkan sendok ice creamnya. Gadis itu hanya menggumam dan kembali pada kegiatannya menikmati ice cream, dia fikir maksud Kai pulang adalah kerumahnya atau ke apertement lelaki itu, tapi dia mulai curiga saat mobil melewati jalanan yang bukan menuju rumahnya atau apertement Kai.

"Kai, kau tidak salah jalan kan? Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku atau apertementmu."

"Memang bukan," Kai menjawab dengan santai , tersenyum tipis saat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya lekat, ada sesuatu di mata lelaki itu. Apa dia akan membawanya ke suatu tempat? Entahlah, Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Dia lantas memilih diam, menunggu kemana Kai akan membawanya pergi.

Hampir satu jam lamanya mereka berkendara sampai mobil memasuki sebuah kawasan perumahan. Ini terlihat seperti perumahan mewah, karna memiliki _traffic light_ dan jalanan yang besar seperti jalan raya pada umumnya. Ada plakat raksasa disisi jalan bertuliskan ' _Golden Home_ ' sebelum mobil memasuki kawasan yang asri dan luar biasa luasnya. Pepohonan yang rindang berdiri tegak disisi jalan, membuat Kyungsoo membuka jendela mobilnya demi menikmati udara yang segar. Suasana disini terasa menyenangkan, semuanya bersih dan hijau. Setiap rumah yang dia lewati besar dan mewah dengan jarak yang cukup jauh satu sama lain, mereka juga melewati taman dan lapangan yang cukup besar sampai akhirnya mobil melambat didepan sebuah gerbang, saat Kai membunyikan klakson mobilnya sekali, pagar baja berwarna hitam dengan tinggi sekitar lima meter itu terbuka secara otomatis, mobil harus bergerak sekitar lima puluh meter lagi sampai berhenti didepan sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang besar nan mewah, rumah yang paling besar diantara semua rumah yang Kyungsoo lihat tadi. Otak gadis itu bertanya-tanya, ini rumah siapa dan kenapa Kai mengajak kesini?

Kyungsoo yang terlalu keras berfikir itu sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Kai sudah berdiri didekatnya setelah membuka pintu mobil.

"Sayang, ayo." Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan Kai, menatap rumah tersebut dengan kagum sebelum menatap kekasihnya.

"Ini rumah siapa?" Kai hanya tersenyum, lalu mengajak kekasihnya masuk. Saat pintu ganda didepannya itu terbuka, mereka disambut oleh wanita paruh baya yang langsung memeluk Kai dengan begitu bahagia.

"Kai, akhirnya kau pulang. Aku sangat bahagia saat Yunho mengatakan mobilmu berada didepan pagar." Wanita itu masih memeluk Kai dengan erat, membiarkan Kyungsoo mencerna apa yang terjadi didepannya. Apakah ini rumah Kai dan wanita itu adalah Ibunya? _Mungkin._

"Aku juga merindukanmu Ibu Jaejoong, kau semakin cantik saja." Kai menggumam, melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata di pipi tirus wanita itu sebelum memperkenalkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Lihat siapa yang kubawa, dia adalah kekasihku. Namanya Kyungsoo, bukankah dia sangat cantik?" Kyungsoo tersenyum malu saat Kai memperkenalkannya dengan begitu berlebihan, dia lalu membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Selamat siang nyonya, namaku Do Kyungsoo." Jaejoong menatap gadis manis didepannya dari atas kebawah dengan seksama, membuat Kyungsoo risih namun akhirnya senyum lebar hadir di bibir Jaejoong sebelum dia memeluk Kyungsoo dengan hangat.

"Kau sangat cantik, selamat datang sayang. Jangan panggil aku Nyonya, panggil aku Ibu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Orang tuamu sangat baik," Kyungsoo berkomentar, menggandeng lengan kekasihnya yang mengajaknya berkeliling rumah. Ya, Jaejoong sangat baik kepadanya, suaminya Yunho juga demikian. Kedua terlihat sangat menyayangi Kai dan merasa bahagia menemukan lelaki itu kembali, membuat Kyungsoo berfikir bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah orang tua Kai. Mereka terlihat baik, lalu kenapa Kai harus menutupinya selama ini?

"Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti orang tua yang baik?"

"Setiap orang tua begitu bukan?" Kai tersenyum tipis, mengajak Kyungsoo menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Sayang, kau berfikir bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah orang tuaku hm?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah, menatap Kai dengan mata sedikit melebar.

"Apa mereka bukan orang tuamu?" _Lagi_ , Kai memasang senyum tipisnya.

"Sayangnya tidak, mereka berdua adalah _pengasuh dan waliku_." Baik, ini semua kejutan besar. Perkiraan Kyungsoo salah karna nyatanya mereka bukan orang tua Kai. Seketika gadis itu merasa yakin, Kai mengajaknya kesini pasti karna suatu alasan.

"La–lalu dimana orang tuamu?"

Kai tersenyum, namun Kyungsoo bisa merasakan ada segores kesedihan di lengkungan retak tersebut.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal, sementara Ayahku hm," Kai terlihat berfikir sejenak. "aku tidak yakin, terakhir kali dia sedang berada di Italia. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang ada di Milan atau Tokyo mungkin?" Kai mengangkat bahunya, mengajak Kyungsoo yang kebingungan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Otak gadis itu berputar mencerna perkataan Kai. Jadi, selama ini Ibu Kai sudah meninggal? Astaga, dia baru mengetahui fakta tersebut. Ini adalah sebuah rahasia besar tentang Kai yang baru Kyungsoo ketahui. Gadis itu penasaran, ada banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan, namun dia menahan diri. Nanti, Kai sendiri pasti akan mengatakan semuanya.

Kai membawanya memasuki satu-satunya pintu yang ada disana, saat pintu ganda kayu itu terbuka, Kyungsoo bisa menemukan sebuah kamar tidur yang luas. Dominan catnya adalah abu-abu dengan karpet beludru merah sebagai alas dan jendela kaca besar bertirai kelabu. Kamar ini terawat dengan baik meski terlihat sudah tidak ditempati, Kyungsoo lantas bertanya.

"Ini kamar siapa?"

Kai tidak menjawab, membuat Kyungsoo harus menatapnya dan menemukan ekspresi kekasihnya yang terlihat emosional, seolah dia tengah melawan perasaannya sendiri. Kyungsoo belum mengerti situasi macam apa ini, genggaman tangan Kai mengerat saat lelaki itu mengajaknya menuju ujung tempat tidur dan duduk bersandar di kaki ranjang, berhadapan langsung dengan figura besar berisi potret masa kecil Kai dengan lelaki berjas formal serta wanita bergaun putih dengan perut membuncit. Kyungsoo menatap potret itu dengan lama sebelum teringat bahwa foto wanita hamil itu sama dengan sosok wanita di foto yang dia temukan di kamar Kai. Gadis itu menatap Kai dengan cepat, kekasihnya bernafas dengan berat, tangannya mengepal kuat saat memandang kedepan.

"K–kai?"

"Dia adalah orang tua dan _calon adikku_ ,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur kearah ranjang, meletakkan kekasihnya disana dengan hati-hati. Tepat di sisi sebalah kanan, _tempat yang sama dimana Ibunya selalu berbaring disana_. Kai menghela nafas, menahan desakan sesak yang berhamburan. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo, gadis itu tertidur setelah lelah menangis, bahkan masih ada sisa bercak air mata disekitar pipinya dan cegukan kecil yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Maafkan aku," Lelaki itu berbisik, mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan lama dan begitu lembut, sebelum menaikkan selimut sebatas dada dan berjalan keluar setelah menutup pintu perlahan. Lelaki itu menuruni tangga, menemukan Jaejoong di dekat telepon, wanita itu menatapnya.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali Kai. Tuan Kim menelfon dan ingin bicara denganmu." Kai terdiam sejenak, terlihat sangat enggan namun akhirnya dia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, menghela nafas sebelum mendekatkan telepon kabel itu ketelinga kirinya.

"Halo."

" _Jongin?_ " Lelaki itu menahan nafas dengan berat, _jangan nama itu lagi_.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kenapa kau kembali pulang kerumah?"

"Ini rumahku, apa masalahnya?" Kai ingin sekali meng-akhiri panggilan, pembicaraan ini membuatnya merasa kesal dan muak. _Selalu_ , setiap bicara dengannya, _perasaan dan luka_ itu kembali muncul kepermukaan.

"Sudah berapa lama semenjak kau pergi, kenapa kau kembali?" Suara dari sebrang terdengar begitu menuduh, membuat Kai mendengus, tidak peduli meski itu tidak sopan sekalipun.

" _Kim Jongin,_ "

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Kai berseru dengan marah, sudah dua kali lelaki itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Kim Jongin'_ dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal. Dia membenci itu. Jaejoong yang berada tak jauh dari sana hanya diam, menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang Ayah, apa masalahnya?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bacanya sambil dengerin lagu _Kim Sohee – SobokSobok_ , ehe.

Yuhuu, hello semuanya. Apa kabar? Hayo yang kangen Laxy siapa? Angkat tangan ntar dibagiin cimol satu-satu hahaha.

Pertama, maaf ya belangan sibuk jadi jarang up! Terus _mood_ juga suka naik turun ngga jelas T.T Tapi setelah liat KaiSoo moment di konser kemarin, cukup nambah energy buat lanjut nulis ehehe. Yang kobam siapa? Hayo hayoo?

Kedua, ini hampir _klimaks_ yeee! Mungkin sekitar dua chap lagi terus end fiuuh *lapkeringet*~

Ketiga, buat sodara sepahaku(?) Beby Vee yang ngakunya polos tapi tidak aku akui, chapter ini ngga bisa aku panjangin seperti… _tit tit tittt_ *sensor* XDD Cukup segini aja panjangnya hahahaha. Ohya, uda pada tahu siapa Beby Vee kan? Tahu dong! Itu tuh author penguras air mata nan fenomenalnya _'Die for you'_ Yuhuuu jadi kita bakal collab nulis, ehe ditunggu yaa yang mau nunggu wkwkwkwk.

Wkwkwk, cuap-cuapnya sampai ini aja ya. Bertemu di chap depan dan ff selanjutnya~

Byeeee~

Good night readers~

 _Thanks_

 _and_

 _Love._


End file.
